Servant
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Yuhi had been chased from every village she had ever entered, and attacked by every demon she encountered. Shunned and ready to die in the dirt, she was asked to be a servant, though it may not be as easy as she suspected. NarakuOC
1. Default Chapter

Servant By: OtakuSailorV  
  
"Yuhi!"  
  
With a gasp, the girl turned and ran down the hall, her feet hitting hard against the wooden floor as she went.  
  
"Yuhi!"  
  
"Coming, M'Lord." Yuhi called as she reached the door. Calming herself, she brushed off her skirt before sliding the shouji door open.  
  
"M'Lord?" She asked, bowing to the man inside.  
  
"Fetch my cloak from the inner most room and bring it to me." He commanded, not even bothering to look at her as he stared out the opposite paper door.  
  
"Yes, M'Lord." She said, bowing and pulling the door closed softly behind her before going to the inner most room of the castle.  
  
When she was far enough away from the room that contained her Lord, she sighed and ruffled her own light brown hair, and letting her perfectly straight posture slide into something more comfortable.  
  
"I wonder where he's going now?" She wondered aloud, swishing her bushy tail from side to side.  
  
With another sigh, she picked up her pace, since the inner most room was a good distance from her current position, and she didn't want to make her Lord angry.  
  
Her pace was a swift jog by the time she passed the next room that's door led into the hallway she was traveling through.  
  
_'The young Master's room.'_ She noted as she came upon it. Yuhi had never seen much of the young Lord, but knew from the chances that she had had of seeing him that he sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were so cold, so emotionless, as if he cared for no one and nothing. He was so much like her Lord in demeanor, that it scared her.  
  
As she passed, she banished any fear of the boy that resided in the room, knowing that, being a youkai, he could sense her every emotion as acutely as she could smell his scent.  
  
"Yuhi."  
  
She stopped abruptly, and turned toward his voice. "Yes, M'Lord?"  
  
"Bring me my scimitar." His gloomy voice ordered from inside of the room.  
  
Yuhi looked back toward the room that contained her Lord anxiously.  
  
"But, young master, I was already given the assignment of retrieving M'Lord's-"  
  
"Yuhi, do as your told." Her young master snapped, though his voice sounded like it was sneering. Yuhi noticed that about her young master too. No matter how he put a statement, he always seemed to sneer, to smirk, to think he was better than you, even his empty eyes bespoke such a thought when he spoke to you.  
  
Yuhi bowed. "Yes, young master." She said, and turned back toward the way she had been going.  
  
Before the first step fell on the cold wooden floor, her young masters sneering, dull voice reached her ears, forcing her to stop all previously intended action.  
  
"Yuhi."  
  
"Y-yes, young master?" She asked, wondering what she had done, or what other work he would pile on her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get M'Lord's cloak. . ." Yuhi said a bit helplessly.  
  
"But I ordered you to get my scimitar." The voice cooed, pointing out what had happened only moments before.  
  
"Y-yes, young master, but your scimitar is on the other side of the castle, and I thought it easier to get M'Lord's cloak, and then get the young masters scimitar." She fumbled for words.  
  
"Father can wait, just bring the weapon and then get his cloak. . ."  
  
Yuhi was about to object with the fact that her Lord was not very patient and she was already wasting time, but kept her mouth shut, bowing toward the closed screen doors. "Yes, young master." She said again and turned about, heading to the other side of the building.  
  
Yuhi stopped as she turned the bend. _'The young master will have to wait, M'Lord will be very angry if I take much longer.'_ She thought, and took the long way around to the place that her Lord kept his cloak.  
  
She came to the darkened room that smelled horribly of miasma, the scent choking her senses as she stepped inside. _'Ugh! How horrible!'_ She thought, grabbing up the white baboon pelt as fast as she could.  
  
Before another thought entered her mind, she was out the door and down the hall, trying to clear the disgusting smell of miasma from her mind.  
  
Dusting off the white pelt, Yuhi held it as respectively as she could as she walked back to her Masters room.  
  
She stopped at the door before addressing her Lord inside. "M'Lord?"  
  
"Enter." He answered her unasked request.  
  
Yuhi opened the shouji door, pushing it to one side and entered, pulling it back closed behind her.  
  
"M'Lord." She said again, this time a statement as she presented him with his cloak.  
  
He took it from her hands gently, standing and placing it on himself, covering his face with the pale blue face of the creature and stooped, so that Yuhi barely recognized the shrunken white creature before her.  
  
"You were late bringing it." He informed her, no sign of emotion in his voice as he spoke, going to the shouji door that would lead him out to a porch-like wooden structure by a small garden.  
  
"I'm sorry, M'Lord." She apologized, bowing to him. "I did not mean to take so long."  
  
He made no reply, but opened the door and stepped out. His voice lingered through a crack in the door, still no sign of any emotion as he ordered her: "You may withdraw, I have no more use for you now." With that, he shut the door completely behind him, leaving Yuhi completely alone in the dark room.  
  
Yuhi retreated out of the room, watching the shadow of his figure until it disappeared like mist.  
  
Then, with a sigh, Yuhi went off to get her young master's weapon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The room that the weapons were held in was dusty, and everything looked unused, except for two items.  
  
One was a scythe, with a chain and weight attached to the handle, and the other was her young master's own scimitar.  
  
Among all the other weapons in the room, these two stood out the most, for they were bright and well taken care of. Glancing only once at the weighted weapon on the wall, she picked up the staff-like scimitar humbly and carried it out the door as fast as she could. _'The young master will be angry.'_ She felt her mind moan as she raced as fast as she could down the halls.  
  
Her pace slowed as she started to round the corner nearest to her young master's room. Fixing her askew hair, and dusting off her earth-color kimono slightly, and headed toward the room kneeling before the shouji door.  
  
"Young master?" She addressed him, holding the staff in her hands, awaiting his answer.  
  
"Enter, Yuhi." He ordered, in that strange voice.  
  
Yuhi opened the door, closing it behind her and kneeling on the mats, holding out the weapon to her young master.  
  
"Master Hakudoushi, I bring the weapon you requested." She said, lowering her head as she lifted it up.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Yuhi raised her eyes curiously, wondering why her young master was not retrieving his weapon.  
  
As her eyes fell on his small figure, she noticed that he was smirking at her evilly, his eyes full of malice.  
  
Her heart raced for a brief moment before he spoke.  
  
"You got his pelt first, didn't you? You disobeyed MY orders, and did what you wanted, didn't you?" He asked, half-laughing as her eyes widened in fear.  
  
Yuhi lowered her eyes again in shame, searching for the right words, lowering the weapon as well and clutching it tightly.  
  
"Yes, young master." She half-mumbled, fingers squeezing the shaft of the scimitar so tightly that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, coming closer to her.  
  
"Yes, Lord Hakudoushi. I went to retrieve the pelt of M'Lord, Naraku, before I retrieved your scimitar. I beg your forgiveness for disobeying your orders, young master!" Yuhi bowed low as she sat on her legs, her eyes squinted shut in fear.  
  
_'Oh, damn, why did I do it?!'_ She cursed herself.  
  
"Fool. Get up." Hakudoushi ordered, picking up the scimitar from beside her.  
  
Yuhi sat up, staring at him confusedly.  
  
"Now leave, pitiful creature." He ordered, turning his back on her.  
  
_'What?!'_ Yuhi's anger rose, but she hid it skillfully. "M'Lord." She said, standing, bowing and leaving, shutting the shouji door behind her.  
  
She walked down the hall, and around the corner again, then, making sure no one was around, she slammed her fist into the wall, anger boiling.  
  
_'How DARE he!!'_ She roared to herself, pulling her hand back from the wall, her knuckles bruised from the force of her own hit. She flinched at the pain that radiated in her hand, but her anger was still flaring. _'Oohhh!! I can't believe I let him talk to me that way!!'  
_  
Still fuming, Yuhi trudged to her room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
She sighed as she entered her own small room in the castle.  
  
Shutting her eyes in exasperation, she pulled the scarf that had covered her brown, scruffy hair. As she pulled it off two large, light brown ears that were a bit un-kept.  
  
Sighing again, she took off the nasty mud-green skirt that she wore over the bottom of her yukata.  
  
Finally, Yuhi sat down, tossing the skirt to one side. "Ugh, well, I may get some rest with both the young master and M'Lord out tonight. . ." She said to herself, situating her tail out from under her.  
  
"Hmph, don't be so sure." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
"What. . . ?" Yuhi asked, sitting up confusedly and seeing her Mistress.  
  
"Ah, mistress, Kagura." She said, hurriedly getting up.  
  
"Don't bother." Kagura said, not even looking at her, but glaring at the wall ahead. "I don't need your assistance with anything."  
  
"Oh. . ." Yuhi said, sitting back down, feeling stupid.  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Yuhi spoke up, tentatively, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Well, that I won't get any rest tonight. . ."  
  
Kagura smirked, and finally turned her eyes toward her. "Because that fool, Naraku, is fighting against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both. There's no way he can survive against them."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
I know, not a very good ending, but I couldn't find any other place to leave off. . .  
  
Anyway, yeah, I'm experimenting with Naraku/OC fics. ;; Me and a friend on another site are also writing one, but I decided to try one on my own to see if I could work with it or not. So, it's not going to be mary- sue-ish.   
  
Well, I'll try to update soon. See ya around! Ja!  
  
Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Servant By:: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 2:: Wounded 

_Kagura smirked, and finally turned her eyes toward her. "Because that fool, Naraku, is fighting against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both. There's no way he can survive against them."  
_

"N-nani?" Yuhi asked, a bit startled by the comment.

"I said he's going to get himself killed. Are you deaf, girl?" Kagura snapped at her, though she looked pleased. "I'll be free."

Yuhi was silent for a few moments, playing with the hem of her kimono in thought. "Free. . ." She whispered to herself and looked up to see Kagura starting to disappear before her eyes.

"Ah! Kagura-sama!!" She said, hastily getting to her feet and running toward the wind sorceress.

"Tch, silly girl." Kagura said, looking at her fading form with disgust. "I'm being summoned to the battle, he must be losing already." She smirked before looking up at the coyote hanyou in front of her.

Yuhi quickly grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Please, Mistress Kagura, take me to the battle too." She pleaded with the youkai.

Kagura looked at her in a mixture of disgust and shock. "What do you want to go to the battle for? You can't fight."

Yuhi desperately clung to the fading shoulders. "Please, I'm not a fighter, but my duty as a servant is to serve the Lord and young master as best as I can. Surely treating their wounds will count for that?"

"Are you a fool?!" Kagura roared at her. "You'll be free if you just stay here and let him die!!"

"I can't!! I won't have a clear conscience if I do that! Plus I have a debt to repay to Lord Naraku!!" Yuhi screamed back.

Kagura sighed, and grabbed the girl's hand tightly, her claws digging into the skin of the young hand. "I will not take you to him!" She proclaimed, tearing the hanyou's hand off and throwing her to the floor.

Yuhi scrambled to get up, but Kagura had disappeared with an evil smirk.

The coyote hanyou sat on her hands and knees, staring at the empty air in the doorway. ". . .No. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuhi ran to Naraku's quarters and opened up the door that led to the garden outside of his quarters. Chest heaving from the run, she looked skyward, hoping to see him coming down safely.

But there were only dark, gloomy clouds that foretold rain.

Not knowing what else to do, Yuhi sat down on the wooden porch that overlooked the garden, and waited, not knowing for what though.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuhi winced as a tiny; cold water droplet fell on her nose. Looking up, she watched as more and more water droplets fell from the clouds above, soaking her to the bone. _'I will not move. . .'_ She told herself, gripping the cloth of her kimono around her knees tightly in her fists.

_'Not after Naraku-dono saved me. . .'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuhi sat in the cold rain for hours, her eyes closed, the water running down her face and rolling onto her clothes that were sticking to her body.

Her ears were twitching from the cold, and her tail was so soak that it looked thin and mangy, instead of like a bristly brush.

Despite all this, she sat silently, not saying a word, never moving her eyes from the forest in front of her. There were times in the long hours that she thought she had heard something coming her way, but when she turned to investigate, it would prove to be nothing but a broken branch that had fallen in the rain.

Now, sighing, she watched, bored out of her mind, but determined to stay put until she saw her Lord safely return.

It was almost dawn when she opened her eyes to investigate a noise.

The rain that had fallen all through the night, had finally startled to slow down, with only a light drizzle floating through the air.

The hanyou's ears perked up at a sound not far in front of her. Opening her eyes immediately, peering at the forest intensely.

There, staggering toward her, was a hunched figure shrouded by the rainy mist in the forest.

Yuhi got to her feet, stunned, her entire body throwing off pools of water. Quickly, she ran toward him.

"Naraku-dono!" She called as she neared him.

She gasped in horror though, as she saw him. He was bloody, torn, and his eyes were void of any emotion.

_'He's not even aware that he's been walking here. . .'_ She thought to herself, seeing his empty eyes.

"Naraku-dono!" She cried again, reaching toward him only to have him knock her hand away with a flick of his wrist.

Yuhi made a noise of frustration and tried once again to help him by sticking her shoulder under his and grabbing his opposite arm with her right hand. He resisted her help, but as soon as she had gripped him well enough so that she could walk back to the room with ease; he had gone completely unconscious, his entire body going slack.

Yuhi grunted, trying to hold him up. He weighed so much more than she was used to carrying, she felt weak as she staggered toward the room under his weight, her knees shaking with each step.

"Ugh. . ." She moaned as she tried to pull him up the tiny step, onto the wooden porch, and into his room.

But she couldn't lift him. Straining, she felt her shoulder muscles knot up as she tried to lift his bulk. Her leg's muscles did the same, and she was sure she was going to collapse from the pain when she finally, with one great heave, managed to get him up onto the pathway and drag him into the room.

Sighing, she used the last of her strength to lower him to the floor.

Without resting, she made an assumption of his wounds and hurriedly closed his screen door and fled for wrappings and other things she would need to fix him up.

She arrived back minutes later with large bandages and things that she would need to sew up his multiple wounds.

Carefully, she knelt beside him and wiped off his face with a cloth. "Everything's wet. . ." She mumbled to herself. "He'll catch cold. . ."

Peeling back the clothes on his left shoulder, she proceeded to clean and sew up the wounds as skillfully and deftly as she could. Her fingers moved hastily, and she soon had the shoulder fixed up, though there was still blood on the carpet and on his clothes.

"This is going to take a while. . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later, and Yuhi was finished with all the sewing and getting him out of his wet, blood-filled clothes. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand before trying to lift him onto his nice, clean futon.

Her knees immediately buckled under his weight, but she managed to some-what 'drag' him over and lay him in, bringing the blanket up to the tips of his shoulders.

Frowning at the mess of clothes and unused bandages in the corner, she quickly picked them up and took them with her, making sure to shut the door behind her.

Yuhi jogged down the hall, tired, and wet, ready to sleep. _'Ugh, so. . .tired. . .'_ She thought, groggily wandering down the halls until she reached the place where she could dump the bloody clothes and bandages.

Sighing, she dropped them and turned about, heading back for her own room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When she arrived, she opened the door and staggered in, flopping down on her futon and starting to fall asleep.

"Hmph."

Yuhi opened her eyes immediately at the sound of someone's voice.

"Who's there?" She asked, sitting straight up, warm water running down the back of her neck.

"Who do you think, idiot?" Kagura asked from the doorway.

"Oh! Mistress Kagura! Is there some way I can assist you?" Yuhi was on her feet in moments, but her muscles almost immediately gave out and she crumpled to the floor, sitting on her knees.

Kagura smirked at her. "You're pitiful, you know that? You'll die, over-working yourself like that in the rain and everything. He would have been fine if you would have left him alone."

Yuhi shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't have done that Mistress Kagura." She protested. "I am a servant, and I must take care of my Lord if he is ill, and Lord Naraku was in very bad condition. I couldn't leave him out in the cold rain and let the elements get to him."

Kagura still smirked, watching her lightly as she leaned against the door post. "That's what's pitiful about you. You don't want to be a servant, yet you wouldn't let him die." Kagura's voice was filled with spite, and Yuhi could sense that she was getting angrier the more she spoke. "If he had died out there, you and I would both be free, but you foolishly helped him!!"

Yuhi, frightened and unsure of what to do, stared at her Mistress until Kagura had calmed, her red eyes no longer flaming. "But. . .Mistress Kagura, I. . .I couldn't just let him die out in the rain like that. If I had gained my freedom by ignoring his need for help, then I would not have a free conscience. . ."

Kagura looked at her angrily for a few long moments before stalking away.

Yuhi, flopping back down in her bed, reflected on the conversation as she shut her eyes. _'Was it really wrong of me to have helped Naraku-dono?' _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yo! Me again.

It took a bit to update, just been lazy and didn't feel like writing lately. . .

Still experimenting with this, so tell me if I make any of the cannon characters go out-of-character, ok? Thanks.

Also, thanks for the reviews, you make me very happy and I feel more obligated to update if I know people are reading.

Thanks again, and please review!! Ja!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 3:: Hard at Work 

Yuhi awoke tired and sore. Groaning, she forced herself to her feet and got dressed. Her head spun and she leaned on one knee for a few moments, holding her head in her hands. _'Ugh, I feel sick. . .' _

With a sigh, she noticed that she had probably just barely escaped getting a cold thanks to her demon attributes. _'But a full demon wouldn't have fallen prey to disease or strain.'_ She told herself mentally, getting to her feet again. _'A real demon wouldn't let anything get in her way.'_ And Yuhi wanted nothing more than to be strong, like her full demon mother had been.

Flexing her arms and wincing only slightly, Yuhi sucked in a deep breath before woozily opening the door.

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m

Yuhi had been hard at work for some time before she went to see if her Lord had awoken.

Slowly, she opened the shouji door and peered in. He appeared to be asleep still, unmoved.

Blinking once, Yuhi stepped in, pulling the bucket of warm water behind her and silently closing the shouji door behind her again.

As the door clicked closed, Naraku stirred. Yuhi held her breath, her form rigid as she watched him, waiting for his eyes to open.

But he only shifted in his sleep, and Yuhi let her breath out slowly, shoulders sagging.

Smiling to herself, she hefted up the bucket and walked carefully over, making sure not to make any noise as she walked toward him.

Stopping a few feet away from the edge of the blanket that lay over Naraku, Yuhi placed the bucket down gently, kneeling next to it and picked up the wet rag on his forehead gently.

Forcing herself to breathe shallowly, she dipped the rag in the water-filled bucket at her side before rinsing it out and placing it back on his head again.

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

While Yuhi changed the cloth, Naraku's mind slowly came back into wakefulness. Groggily, he noticed immediately that someone was close by him, though he was racked with pain.

He was immediately on the offensive, though he had not yet picked up a scent to identify the person.

Naraku let out a small growl like sound before forcing forth the only power he had left to sustain: an invisible attack that called upon the wind to push his enemies away from him. Though, in his feeble condition, he had very little power over its movement and force.

With satisfaction, he felt it grapple onto the creature next to him, and slam the intruder against the wall behind his head deftly.

Smirking to himself, though he was feeling quite sick, Naraku squeezed the throat of the pinned intruder, pleased as a gasp protruded.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a sneer.

Yuhi - pinned by her neck to the wall by some invisible hand - gasped for air, clawing at the hand around her throat frantically, though it didn't help. "Please. . .Naraku-dono. . ." She rasped.

At the sound of her voice, Naraku eased a little, the smirk starting to disappear as he caught her scent. "Ah, Yuhi." He acknowledged her, releasing her and letting her slide to the ground, gasping for air.

He didn't apologize, and barely listened as she tried to regain her breath and calm the fright that had filled her.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, closing his eyes.

Yuhi, one hand rubbing the spot on her throat that had grown red from the invisible hand, quickly sat up straight, ready to answer. "I was changing the cloth on your head, Naraku-dono." She replied, taking her hand away from her sore neck.

Naraku made no answer, but sat up, though he was entirely too tired to sit up. Looking around, he noted the fact that all his wounds had been bandaged and that he was in a fresh kimono.

"Who did this?" He demanded in a tight voice.

Yuhi, fearing she had done something wrong, trembled slightly. "Uhm, that was my doing, Naraku-dono."

Again he did not answer her, he simply continued to stare at his wounds and the kimono intensely.

After a few moments of silence, Naraku spoke up again, though his eyes were still locked on the bandages. "You may go now, Yuhi."

Yuhi got up immediately, taking up the pail of warm water and, bowing, walked out silently, shutting the door behind her.

In the silence, Naraku stared at the shouji door for a few moments. _'Why did she. . .?'_

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

Yuhi sighed as she dumped out the rest of the unused water, placing the bucket at her side before starting off again.

Briefly, she glimpsed Kagura in another room, glaring at her; but Yuhi did not stop walking, she did not even ask if her mistress, Kagura, wanted anything of her.

Tensely, Yuhi started down a long, dark hallway she had been in before. About halfway down, she blinked, noticing the change in surroundings, and quickly tried to correct herself, when she caught sight of a set of stone stairs leading down.

Blinking again in curiosity, Yuhi turned back around and sniffed the air, latent with miasma, to see what was down the steps.

But her nose couldn't pick up even a small hint of what lay down the stairs.

Making a face, Yuhi turned back around, about to leave when she heard something.

Faintly, her ears twitched in the direction of the sound of someone scratching at metal. Curious again, Yuhi sniffed the top step thoughtfully, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

Convinced that no one was watching her, Yuhi peered into the vast darkness of the cave-like entrance before grabbing up a branch of fire and starting down.

It was wet and damp the further she went down, and Yuhi could feel moss under her feet; the faint dripping of water resounding somewhere.

"Who's there?" A voice suddenly demanded from the darkness, the sound of metal scraping against rock heard close by.

Yuhi jumped, thrusting the fire to her side and peering at a large cell that was hewn from the rock, large horizontal bars of metal in front, with a single door that was padlocked and looked enchanted.

Inside, two figures sat on a bed of straw, staring at her, one curiously, the other anger-filled and growling. Around their necks were two golden collars with large spikes sticking forth. The first one, who was growling, had fiery red hair, and green eyes that shone in the light like fire. The second had pale blue eyes, and silver hair that stretched all the way down her back. Other than that, the two girls looked completely human. Yuhi was stunned to find them trapped in an enchanted cell.

"Who's there?" The fiery haired one repeated, narrowing her eyes at Yuhi. "Who're you?"

Yuhi blinked, coming out of her shock. "I-I'm Yuhi. Who are you?"

The fiery haired girl didn't answer, but looked away angrily. The second girl smiled softly at her before turning to Yuhi. "I am Gin, and this is my twin sister, Kai. It is very nice to meet you, Yuhi. Has Naraku trapped you here as well?"

Yuhi blinked, coming toward the cell curiously and sitting down cross-legged. "No. I work here of my own accord."

Gin nodded, though Kai looked at her as if she were crazy. "You work here on your own?! Because you WANT to?! What kind of madness do you spout, woman?!"

Gin placed a hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her. "There must be a reason, Kai-chan." She said soothingly. "Pray tell, why DO you work here, young one?"

Yuhi blinked at their speech. The one called Kai spoke like a barbarian, while her 'twin', Gin, spoke with such wisdom and authority that Yuhi was stunned that they were related in any way.

Coming out of her trance, Yuhi smiled softly to herself, though the two girls before her couldn't see it. "Well, I have a debt to pay. . ." Was all she said, though the memory filled her mind and she wanted to tell them everything. But, something told her that she should not tell them her tale, and she withheld the story.

"I see. . ." Gin said calmly, though Kai snorted and looked about to rage again.

"B-but why are you here? Aside from your hair and eyes, you looked almost human!" Yuhi blurted out before Kai could yell at her.

Gin smiled, and Kai smirked, both of which scared Yuhi slightly.

"We're not human, stupid." Kai said with a half-laugh.

"B-but. . ." Yuhi started, hopelessly confused.

"It is true, what you said." Gin broke in, still smiling. "We do appear human except for our hair and eyes; but trust us, we are not human."

With these words, the darkness seemed to close in around them, their eyes glowing brightly.

"Then what ARE you. . . ?" Yuhi asked nervously, wishing she had not been so stupidly curious.

"We're kitsune's." Gin informed her with a smile and a soft giggle at Yuhi's stunned look.

Sniffing the air softly, Yuhi could pick up no scent of a kitsune, or even another demon in the cave. "But. . ." She stammered again.

"Why do you think we have these stupid collars on for, moron?" Kai tugged on the golden circle around her neck with a smirk. "That bastard, Naraku, concealed our powers and locked us up down here to make sure that we didn't get in his way."

"But why-?" Yuhi started when a sound came from the top of the stairs.

"Yuhi?! Yuhi!!"

Yuhi froze, her eyes going from the kitsune's back to the top of the stairs. "I-I'll be back!" She promised in a whisper before hurrying away.

Kai and Gin watched silently as the hanyou slipped away quietly, up the stairs, and through the opening; trotting down the hallway swiftly and calling to the voice that had summoned her. "I'm coming!"

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-

Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to update as much as I can, but school is very demanding right now. again, thanks and see ya soon! Ja'ne!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 4:: Kitsune's Tale 

Yuhi finished her duties swiftly the next day so that she could sneak back down and speak with the two-kitsune girls again.

She had not stopped thinking about them, and everything they had said to her since she had left them the day before. Even as she checked on Naraku, she did not stop thinking about them.

_'So strange. . .'_ She thought, noticing that her Lord was getting better, though he was not yet well enough to move around much. _'Why would Naraku-dono keep them locked away like that?' _

Biting her bottom lip, she waited for Naraku to dismiss her, which he did when she had finished.

Shutting the door behind her softly, Yuhi started off in the direction of the cave-like entrance that led to the two sisters.

She stopped as she caught wind of the miasma, putting one hand over her mouth and nose before stepping inside with no torch to guide her this time. Instead, she reached out with her youkai powers to show her the best way down.

Carefully, she listened to the dripping of water, trying to ignore the miasma that hung around her, thick in the damp air.

"You did come back." Kai's voice came from the corner as Yuhi came to a halt.

"Yes." Yuhi nodded, sitting down on the cold rock steps.

"Couldn't help but wonder what we were doing down here, eh?"

Yuhi smiled in embarrassment. "You've seen right through me." She sighed.

Kai chuckled roughly. "Well, I hope you're feeling better today, so we can actually carry a conversation without you being confused the whole time."

Yuhi blinked at her. "I wasn't sick. . ."

Kai rolled her eyes, the yellow-green orbs shining out at Yuhi in the dark. "You almost were, thanks to that stupid human blood in you." She said. "That's what's bad about humans, they get sick so easy. If you were a full demon, you could have exerted yourself all day and felt fine the next."

Yuhi hung her head, having always thought the same thing of her human blood, though she did not regret her father being human.

"Speaking of which, what did you do to get yourself all sick like that? Certainly you didn't stand out in the rain all night, letting yourself get soaked to the bone."

Yuhi bit her lip again; knowing the kitsune would not like her words. "I was helping Naraku-dono. He was wounded badly in a fight, and I had to stand out in the rain all night, waiting for him"

Kai blinked a few times, her arms crossed before she exploded with the knowledge. "YOU WHAT?!"

Her angry voice echoed in the cavern, and she threw herself at the bars of her cage-like prison, snarling at the coyote hanyou.

"You HAD to help him?! What for?! You helped him?!"

At this, Gin seemed to awaken from some kind of trance, shaking her head softly.

"Kai." She ordered swiftly as the kitsune reached through the bars, swiping at Yuhi in her rage. But it was too late, the golden collar around the fiery haired kitsune's neck had illuminated, and instantly shrunk, choking the poor girl.

"Gah!" Kai dropped from the bars in shock, clawing at the collar madly, trying to get it to loosen.

Yuhi shook, her eyes wide with astonished fear. "W-what?" She asked, her fingertips touching her lips softly.

Gin sighed, obviously used to it. "It is what the collars do. If we try to attack anyone on the outside of this cell, or even try to break free, it constricts us, cutting off our air and leaving us vulnerable."

Yuhi watched as the glowing slowly faded, and Kai was left, gasping for air and holding her sore neck in her hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Kai snapped at her. "At least until that bastard decides to get rid of us." She grumbled, glaring at Yuhi darkly.

"Please, Yuhi, tell us why you 'had' to help Naraku. There must be a reason you are here and doing everything he says so willingly. You said yourself you had a debt to repay." Gin said softly, her silver hair glowing in the dim light.

Yuhi gulped, recalling her tale. "It's kinda silly, you guys don't wanna hear it." She said nervously, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"Yeah we do. I don't care if it's stupid. I wanna know what's up with you." Kai growled at her, crossing her arms and legs, ready for the story. "Gin likes stories anyway, she used to be a great story teller in our village."

Yuhi looked at the two sisters, both of them seemed eager to know about her past. Sighing, she gave in. "Fine, but only if you tell me about what happened to you two next."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, yeah, fine, just get on with it."

Taking a breath, Yuhi started. "It was raining that night, a few months ago. Some humans had chased me out of their village just because I was a hanyou, and beat me when I tripped on a root in the forest. They had left me there, assuming that if I weren't dead, I would be soon enough thanks to the horrible wounds they had inflicted on me. I lay there in the mud, cold rain washing over me until a pack of wandering demons happened upon me. They were just about to pick me up, for what reasons I will not say, when I heard Naraku-dono's voice."

At this, Yuhi dropped off, her head bowed so that the kitsune's could not see her expression.

"And? Go on." Gin urged Yuhi as Kai listened with intent interest.

"I don't remember much, except the screams. I think he could, the demons that had come upon me, I'm not sure, my vision was clouded with my own blood at that point, and I think I was even near death." Yuhi mumbled. "By the time I came to, I was in the castle, and all of my wounds had been healed, as if they had never been, I couldn't even find a scar on myself."

"Stop breaking off." Kai grunted at her.

Yuhi shifted slightly, and continued. "When I opened the door, Naraku-dono was outside, staring at me. He told me that I was now a servant, and gave a list of tasks before he left."

"And you accepted just like that? No thoughts of defiance? You were just like 'Well, ok, sure'?" Kai demanded. "Come on, I see no motivation behind that at all."

Yuhi looked up suddenly, her eyes shining. "Naraku-dono gave me a reason to live. When I fell in a pool of my own blood on that forest floor, I was ready to die. I didn't want to go on anymore. I didn't see any reason why I should be alive. I didn't even make an effort to get up or fend off the humans that attacked me. My whole life I'd been ready to just die, to get away from it all. But he gave me a reason to go on. Now, everyday, there's something I must do, something that must be done, that only b I /b can do. And that makes me happy, for living is so much better than the death I had once wished for."

Yuhi stopped, gasping for breath as she let out her reason for staying as a servant in the grim castle.

Kai and Gin were silent for a time before Yuhi spoke up again. "That's why I'm a servant here. That's my debt. He saved me, and I must repay him for my life."

"Well, that is quite interesting, and I have to say that I am impressed that you would be so devoted." Gin smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Kai grumbled. "But the guys still a bastard. Now all we need is his motivation for saving you, and we can complete the puzzle."

Gin chuckled at her twin. "Naraku doesn't need a motivation, and I doubt he would tell us if he did."

"Shut up, Gin." Kai pouted.

"Excuse me, but, what happened to you two?" Yuhi asked softly, a little afraid of Kai's anger still.

Both of the kitsune twins looked up at her. "Well, Naraku burned down our village and killed everybody in it but us. It was a kitsune village by the way, not one of those stupid human ones."

"You must forgive Kai, she's not a very good story teller, her raw language often gets in the way, and she misses a lot of the other fox spirits that lived with us."

"Well I'm sorry that my storytelling isn't as good as yours, Gin! It just so happens that I'm a fighter, and stories aren't my forte. Besides, you were the _official_ storyteller in the village. And of course I miss them!! We were all very close, and everything was perfect until that bastard came along!" Kai spat angrily.

Gin rolled her eyes tolerantly at Kai. "Bite your tongue, not everyone is used to such language." She scolded.

"Ah, stick it in your ear."

The silver kitsune shook her head at her sister before turning to Yuhi with an embarrassed smile. "You'll have to forgive young Kai again-" She started, with Kai breaking in with her little comment.

"I'm just as old as you are, idiot. So don't call me 'young' and act like you're this all-knowing wise person."

"-She doesn't know when to stop using foul language in her speech." Gin apologized, ignoring Kai's comment.

"Oh, that's alright, really I don't mind. I've heard every word in the book, so it's nothing new to my ears." Yuhi laughed as her fuzzy light-brown ears twitched on her head.

"Now, let's see. . .where should I begin?" Gin pondered, changing the subject.

"The beginning is best." Kai snorted sarcastically, not liking being ignored.

"Of course."

* * *

Yo, me again. I'm really trying not to make this mary-sue-sih in any way, shape, or form, so if anyone sees something that really doesn't add-up or something like that, please tell me. Thanks.

Thanks for the reviews too, it makes me happy to see that someone is actually reading this and that they like it.

Thanks again, ja'ne.

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Servant

By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 5: Kitsune's Tail 

"We grew up in a village far from here, hidden deep in the mountain valleys." Gin began, closing her silvery eyes slowly as she recalled their tale. "It was a nice little valley, surrounded on all sides by the mountains. It was warm during the days, with cool nights. There were waterfalls, and rivers, glades, and pools of crystal clear water. It was paradise for us, the hidden kitsune tribe. We knew such happiness and peace that we were oblivious to the wars and suffering going on outside of our mountain homes."

Yuhi could picture everything perfectly. She gasped as the pictures came to mind. She had never had such a thing happen to her before. Never before had she been told a story that brought both emotion and pictures with it. Yuhi was nearly overwhelmed by it all, and her eyes were still open!

Kai smirked slightly, her arms crossed, as she watched Yuhi's face. "Yeah, Gin's stories do that to ya." She chuckled slightly, not minding that she had so rudely broken into her sister's story telling. "There's a reason she was chief story teller at the village."

Gin sighed. "Kai, would you please be silent?"

Kai clamped shut immediately, fidgeting in her seat.

"Ah, now, where was I?" Gin tried to recall her place, her silver eyes opening slightly, giving off an eerie effect in the process. "Ah, yes-"

"Kai was one of the leading huntresses, even the men acknowledged her as a good fighter." Kai smirked, reveling in the praise; her purple orbs closed in though. "All the children loved her, as did the rest of the community. Though they respected her as well. Not one of them would challenge her with spite in their voice, and none of them took their defeat without a pleased smile on their face. And Kai was sure to always be gentle, and never to hurt them too badly."

Kai's head jerked up, her face flushed. "That's not true! I fought my hardest against them!" She protested, though her mood and blush gave it away. "Besides, you should move on with the story, I'm not the only one the village loved."

Gin and Yuhi exchanged a glance and giggled at her before Gin continued.

"Yes, Kai was not the only one. I was very much adored as well. Not only for my strange appearance, as it is quite rare for kitsune's to not only be twins, but have silver hair as well, but for my unusual way with words. I was told at a young age that I would make a great story teller, as I could make even the most rambunctious kitsune pup sit still in awe with my stories that were intricately woven with emotion. So when I became old enough, I was appointed chief storyteller of the village. I was to entertain everyone with my stories, and tell all of the past."

Yuhi gave a soft 'wow' as Gin smiled, her eyes still closed and her head upturned, as if she were drinking in sunlight. "Chief storyteller. . .wow. . .your village must really HAVE been in peace. . ." Yuhi smiled softly at them.

Gin and Kai nodded in unison. "It was." Gin sighed. "It was perfect, it was our paradise."

"There was nothing we could have ever wanted more, than for that to continue forever. For our village to stay safe. . .and. . .secret. . ." There was a note of distant sadness in Kai's voice, as if she weren't there in the room with them, but lost in some old memory.

"What. . .happened. . . ?" Yuhi asked tentatively, knowing the outcome though.

Kai growled audibly, and after a moment, her eyes flew open, the purple orbs ablaze with wild emotion. "That bastard Naraku is what happened, that's what!!"

Gin sighed, not opening her eyes, but lowering her head so that her chin touched her chest. "Now, Kai, you don't have to yell-"

"I don't care!" Kai yelled, standing and clenching her fists, her teeth barred. "I hate that bastard! I'll never forgive him!! I'll kill him!! I'll kill him!!!!"

Yuhi was startled, her ears perked up in shock, though she should have been used to the kitsune's flaring anger.

Gin, however, remained calm. "The collar will activate if you keep that up, my sister."

Kai growled, eyeing the gold collar around her neck, or at least trying to. "Feh." She growled, turning so that she faced the wall, crossing her arms, and plopping back down cross-legged. "Just tell her what happened, Gin!"

Yuhi waited as Gin's eyes lingered on her sister briefly before turning back to her, heavy sadness making the silver orbs swirl.

"You would think that the birth of twins would be seen as an omen, a black omen that we should have been destroyed for. But, instead, we brought laughter, happiness even. It's a wonder we weren't killed at birth, but kitsune are not very superstitious to begin with, and we were left to grow and thrive. We were conceived as blessings rather than omens."

"Blessings." Kai growled, interrupting again. "We were blessings?! Tell me what you think was so blessed about us!!"

Gin made no answer, but continued on after the outburst. "And we let everyone think that, though we had no idea what was coming. . ."

Gin dropped off suddenly, and Yuhi fidgeted. "What. . .what was coming. . . ?" She asked softly, leaning forward.

Gin looked to one side, her eyes giving nothing away. Slowly, she took a breath, and smiled happily at Yuhi as she turned her head back toward her. "Isn't it funny, that, when you think of something tragic happening, you immediately think that it was a dark and rainy day?"

Yuhi was confused by the comment, her face blank. Gin continued on, obviously not noticing that her meaning perplexed Yuhi.

"But it was quite sunny and delightful that day. There was not a cloud in the sky, and Kai and I had just gone fishing together."

"It was the first time Gin had been fishing with me in years. She had almost forgotten how." Kai smirked at the memory.

Gin smiled brightly and nodded. "I was confused by it all, and Kai was catching hundreds just with her bare hands."

"Gin managed to catch one, but she was so stunned that she nearly dropped the pole back into the water. I had to help her."

Gin laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "And it was just a little fish too. So tiny. . ."

"Yeah. . ." Kai agreed, her voice tinged with the longing for days gone by.

". . . We were on our way back to the village, laughing because I had slipped into the water after releasing my fish," Gin broke off to laugh again. "And I had pulled Kai in with me, so we were both soaked to the bone."

"Suddenly though, I smelled smoke, and screams echoed throughout the forest." Kai grit her teeth, clenching her fists angrily.

"Kai couldn't contain her anger, and was instantly in her true form, a giant red kitsune with three tails. I ran after her, but wasn't fast enough to keep up with her pace. She told me to stop and turn back, to hide, but I wouldn't listen, I would follow my sister to her death if I had to. It was my village too after all, and I was worried for the children."

"I picked up my pace on purpose when I saw that she wasn't going to stop. I wasn't going to let my sister get hurt fighting, something that she wasn't good at and had barely any experience in." Kai's back was still to Yuhi and Gin. "I reached the village first, and flew into a vicious rage when I saw everything aflame, and my loved ones dead and bleeding at my feet. I think I went mad at that point, for even my eyes seemed to cloud with red as I tore toward the scent of poison and miasma, intent on finding and tearing apart the attacker."

Kai dropped off this time, and Gin didn't pick up after her. Both of the kitsune sisters were silent, as if contemplating what was replaying in their minds.

". . . And I found him, at the center of the village. . ." Kai finally picked it back up, only to drop off again, though the spite was imminent in her words.

"Meanwhile, I had just entered the village, and almost broke-down as I came upon the sight before me. Slaughtered, all of them. Every one of those that I loved and cherished were sprawled throughout the village, dead. Their houses burning to the ground. I searched for living as I also searched for my sister. I have to say that this was the first time I had ever become angry. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tore past the bodies and burning fire, my mind and body intent on making it to my sister's side no matter what the cost. I came upon her, and our villages attacker, in the middle of our town, the fire blazing in Kai's eyes as she peered at the stranger."

"He wore a baboon pelt, hiding himself from us. Though we could tell he was smirking at the look on our faces." Kai growled. "That bastard Naraku, he killed them all, and stood there, in the middle of it all, loving every moment of it."

"I'm afraid in my rage, and my inexperience with such blinding anger, I allowed myself to transform into my true form." Gin sighed slightly.

"Gin became her lovely, silver, four-tailed kitsune self. Blue fire was bursting from her feet as she growled formidably at Naraku who just cooed at us."

"'You beast, what have you done?!' Kai demanded of him, spitting. 'They got in my way.' He informed us simply. We were furious, and we both jumped toward him at the same time."

"But he dodged, but not without leaving his pelt behind. I had grabbed it in my jaws and was tearing it into shreds as he flew upward into the air, smirking down at us."

"We continued to attack, but to no avail at all. He was toying with us." Gin seethed, apparently her anger rousing as well.

"Finally, he attacked, must have grown weary of dodging around us."

"We were beaten horribly by an attack we could barely see."

"But not before I got planted an attack on him as well. He was feeling the pain at the same time we were. I had just about singed his arm off." Kai gloated, pleased with herself. "He wasn't happy about it though, and tried to crush my skull in return."

"I bit onto what I thought was the wrist of the monster, latching on so hard that I was sure my jaws were set into the arm. He relinquished his hold on Kai immediately and tried to beat me off of him, bringing the arm up into the air and slamming me back down onto the earth."

"I wasn't about to let him hurt Gin though, and I was immediately on my feet and going for his neck, though my senses told me that he was pure poison. I didn't care; I was wild with exertion and mad rage. I would kill myself if it would kill him too."

"While he was distracted with Kai trying to bite his head off, I ran up his other arm and went for the head as well. I was sure that he could not attack us both with so little time."

"But he managed it. The bastard slammed me into the air and then hit Gin before attacking us both with a wave of miasma that nearly choked us."

"Temporarily poisoned, and worn out, we just lay there, expecting him to kill us. I'm not sure what thoughts ran through our minds, or if the anger was still as intent. All I can remember is the pain that seemed to clear my mind briefly of all anger before filling it with terror and such pain that I cannot even begin to explain." Gin shook her head, finally opening her silver eyes, tears glistening in them slightly.

"I don't remember much either. It all hurt so much. But I was still sure that if he got close enough, I could rip him to pieces before I died. Or that at least if I did die, it was in the defense of my comrades." Kai clenched her fist again, this time in determination. "I would gladly have excepted such a death, though I wanted his head more."

"But he did not kill us. He looked down on our beaten and broken bodies and laughed cruelly. 'Fools,' He proclaimed loudly. 'I will not allow you to die. Instead, you will suffer by living helplessly in the castle of the creature you most despise. You will be but humans though, and will forever want revenge, but shall never have it. Though you will be allowed death at this moment if you will tell me what you know of the Shikon no Tama.' He informed us, still smirking as we watched through half-closed eyes."

"I was confused at first. Had he done this to the village because he thought we knew something about some Jewel? Some bauble? He had slaughtered our village for that? My anger was renewed, and I spoke before gin could, my voice hoarse, and blood dripping from my muzzle and mouth, but still I spoke as strongly as ever. 'You bastard, you filth, what in all the hells are you spouting?! We know nothing of your stupid Jewel!! Come down here a bit closer and I'll bite your ugly head off!!!'"

"He only smirked at my sister though. 'You know, though you may be oblivious to it. If you just tell me, I'll give you both the death that you desire.' I was too confused and pained to feel any spark of anger at his words, but Kai seemed to muster enough for both of us. 'I'll tear you to shreds, I'll leave nothing of you behind!! I would never tell you, even if I knew!' She growled angrily at him, blood gurgling out from her jaws as she barred her teeth. 'Death, hah! To die at your hands would be the most degrading, disgusting thing!!' 'Is that how you view those you've lost?' Kai was furious and was about to jump at him, when her weak muscles finally seemed to give out, and she slumped to the ground, though her head was still upturned. 'Damn. . .you. . .' She growled."

Kai growled, remembering all of it, her hackles raising in her effort to keep herself in check. "There was no going on. We were tired from the wild fight, and from blood loss. All we could do was watch as he sneered down at us, creating the golden collars that now hang around our necks from thin air. They immediately fitted around us, causing a painful burning sensation where they met out bloodied fur. We hissed in pain, using what remained of our strength to claw at the collars, but to no avail, they continued to bore into us until we were left in our human forms again, only this time, we appeared totally human."

"We went into shock at that point from all that had happened in so short a time. When we next awoke, we found that we were locked in down here. Kai immediately tried to get out, and that's when we discovered that the collars would not allow us to escape, or attack. We knew from what he had told us before that we would stay down here until we told what we knew of this Jewel."

"But the bastard never came down here, not once. We were totally alone down here until you came along." Kai looked over her shoulder at Yuhi. "So we have no idea what his evil mind is thinking. Maybe he forgot about us. Maybe he thinks we're dead. Who knows? But ever since we woke up down here, we haven't seen him again."

"And that concludes our story." Gin said with a soft smile at Yuhi. "Naraku destroyed the village that we loved so much, that had thought us a blessing, and keeps us down here for what purpose I have yet to hear of."

Kai growled furiously, bending over so that she was huddled against her crossed legs as if he stomach hurt her. "A blessing were we?! A blessing?!" She roared, her red hair appearing to flame out behind her. "That bastard slaughtered them all because he was looking for us!! He had no interest in them, so he killed anyone who stood in his way! We weren't a blessing we were a curse! If we hadn't been born there, they'd still be living peacefully and secure in those mountains!!"

Gin looked over to her sister and saw the small tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes where they were painfully squeezed shut.

Seemingly making a decision then and there, Gin turned back to Yuhi as if she had not witnessed Kai's tears.

"Do you have any questions, Yuhi?"

Yuhi was silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. Slowly, she shook her head. "No." The answer was almost a whisper as she clenched her hands in her lap tightly together.

Kai rubbed at her eyes while they talking, ridding herself of the 'foolish' emotions that were clouding her mind before turning around, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you had better get back to your 'Naraku-dono'." She scoffed, though she didn't seem to be directing her tone at Yuhi this time. "He might be getting _worried_ about you."

Yuhi smiled sadly at her. "Ok, Kai-san."

Getting up, she bowed to them before leaving, taking extra precaution not to slip on the mossy stone steps.

Kai seemed a bit baffled by the honorific, her arms still folded as she watched Yuhi go.

Gin smiled, deciding to catch her sister off guard with her next comment. "I think she'll be just fine."

Kai came back down to Earth, looking sidelong at her twin before nodding her agreement. "Yeah, she's a good kid. She'll be ok. We don't have to worry about her."

* * *

I hope no one became confused during this chapter. It was supposed to be that Kai and Gin were alternating telling the story. I'm pretty sure you can tell which one is Kai and which is Gin if you just go back and re-read after reading this. Gin is more descriptive, especially with emotions, while Kai curses violently and moves the story along faster. So sorry if you guys got confused. I was trying to make it as distinct as possible who was speaking at the time. **Sweatdrop**

Oh, and thanks for your reviews as always. You make me very happy.

Thanks again. See ya soon!! Ja'ne!

Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 6: Healed 

Naraku was aware that the coyote hanyou, Yuhi, was visiting the two kitsune that he had locked away in the dungeon.

He had to say that he was impressed that she would go down the dark steps without any order from him, but then again, he had never forbade her to go anywhere, she simply seemed to sense what he would and would not allow her to do.

Naraku saw no harm in allowing her to continue meeting with them 'secretly'. All he need do is watch their conversations in Kanna's mirror, which he did quite often enough if he happened to be looking in when they were talking.

Though there was one thing that confused him. Her loyalty. He had not thought that making her a servant would make her happy.

That day in the rain, he had seen her, her eyes pleading for help, for death. Those other demons had been fools enough, and he had been in a foul mood when he happened to pass by and saw them plaguing her. She was bloodied and broken, from humans he had guessed, and the group of demons around her had just stumbled upon her themselves when he passed and caught a glimpse of her face. He had been concealed, the group of youkai had not sensed him, but the hanyou had looked at him directly in the eyes, her eyes sending him a message that made his eyebrows rise. She wanted to die, he could tell. She was calling him to kill her. But he had always preferred to make people miserable and had killed the group of sneering demons and taken her to his castle to heal. He was sure that when she heard what had happened, when she found that she was alive and had a debt to him that she would be filled with blind rage and grief. Two things he had always inserted into the hearts of others with pleasure.

But she had not. Something that puzzled him. She had not acted in the way he had assumed, the way he was sure that she would act. Unlike the kitsune twins, she had not worked with his plan.

He had had a mind to kill her at the moment that he heard her say she was not miserable here in his castle. He would not allow anyone to foil his plans, even ones that had been made on a whim. Still, he had not. He had instead formulated the idea that he could make her hate it still. He would make her work hard and long, and order her to listen to every order that was give her, whether it be from him, Hakudoushi, or Kagura.

Still he could not break her. She smiled and went about her tasks without complaint. She had not even stopped that time that she had nearly fallen ill. . .

Naraku paused as he roamed over this bit of information. The hanyou girl had willingly helped him when he had been near death. She could very well have turned her head the other way, but she had not. Instead she had helped him. And not only that, but she had waited out in the cold rain for him for hours until his return. She had been worried.

This puzzled him even more.

Why had she done such a thing for him? It was strange enough in itself that she would wait for him, but to help him so when he had been in such a tattered form? Given he did not expect her to get sickly at the sight of blood, she had been quite covered in it the first time they had met, but he had not expected her to be so vigil about it all.

She had even come to check on him while he had healed.

While he had healed. . .

The dark hanyou's mind roved again, remembering the few days in which he had been bed-ridden from his injuries. Those days where he could do nothing but go over and over the plan he had formulated to fight Inuyasha and his companions. He had wanted to taunt them; to have a little fun that day, but something had gone wrong. _He_ had shown up. That _demon lord_. Sesshoumaru.

Naraku had had nowhere to escape from the pair. It was only when the girl Kagome had been accidentally hurt, and Inuyasha became distracted did Naraku see his opportunity to disperse. He had been sure that he was to die there. A fool.

Naraku growled to himself, going back over his near perfect plan. How had Sesshoumaru known? HOW?! He had made sure that the Youkai Lord was nowhere near the area when he had left, but somehow he had appeared, as if he had expected to find them there.

Had it been Kagura? No, he had kept an eye on her for several weeks prior to informing her of what was to conspire. She had no foreknowledge, and no time. Unless. . .had she snuck out when he had left? Somehow sent a message to the Lord and informed him that it was a good time to strike him then?

Naraku grated his teeth. This was all very troublesome. Why did everyone have to go ruining his perfect plans so? Why did they always find a way to play out of his hand? He was a master puppeteer, and they his puppets, so why did they refuse to go along with his play so often? Others were not this troublesome, only this small group of idiots dared defy him.

There was a slight tap at the door, brining him from contemplation's. Naraku snapped back into awareness and turned his head toward the door. "Enter." He ordered.

He could see the outline of her ears against the shouji screen and knew it was she before she opened the door. He scent wafted in, confirming what he already knew. Yuhi smiled as she opened the door. "Good evening, M'Lord."

She greeted him sweetly and bowed before she entered, bringing forth what he supposed was his afternoon meal. But his eyes were not on the food, he was watching her.

Her ears, though not exactly large, twitched once or twice, turning toward whatever noise could be picked up, and her tail swished back and forth once before resting against her again. While he examined her, Yuhi prepared what little she needed to for the meal and placed it near him, still smiling. "How was M'Lord's day?"

He was slightly taken aback by the question. She was making small-talk with him?

He stared at her for a moment, and when he did not answer, her ears went limp. His eyes must have held some message, for as soon as she lifted hers to his, she shied away slightly. He felt slightly guilty at her saddened appearance. "I'm sorry M'Lord I was out of li-"

"It was fine." He cut her off. Naraku, for some strange reason, did not want her to apologize for his apprehension in answering.

Yuhi looked up, ears alert and eyes wide. She appeared startled by his words. "Eh?"

"My day was fine," Naraku did not meet her eyes, but rather avoided them by looking the other way. ". . .And yours?"

Yuhi brightened again almost instantly. "Mine was very good, M'Lord. Thank you for asking."

Naraku smirked slightly. He formality toward him was also quite surprising. He was used to being addressed as either simply 'Naraku' or 'bastard'. He was not used to be called 'My lord' or 'Naraku-dono' least of all.

Yuhi waited to be dismissed after that, but he wasn't ready to stop this small talk so soon. Now that she was here, he wanted to talk a bit longer. "Does the castle suit you?"

"O-oh yes M'lord!" She answered promptly, taken aback by the abruptness of his words. "I'm very happy here, Naraku-dono."

He finally turned toward her and smiled, though it still resembled a smirk in all aspects. "Good."

* * *

Yuhi had been dismissed not long after, and she was left in a state of puzzlement. _'Did Naraku-dono. . .smile at me?' _

A small smiled touched her features, and she felt her heart flitter suddenly, singing like a canary inside of her. _'Naraku-dono smiled at me!!' _

She stopped suddenly as she noticed that a blush had tinged her cheeks, and that she had become quite elated from such a simple thing. _'But it's not a simple thing!' _She denied defiantly. _'In all the time I have known him, Naraku-dono has never smiled. He must really have had a good day.' _

Yuhi stopped again, her smile fading to a frown. _'But I haven't known Naraku-dono that long. Maybe two months. . .still, in all that time, I have never seen him smile. And there's no way that he was having a bad day all that time. Or that I ever missed it before now. Today must have been special.' _The hanyou put all her doubts to rest with these simple thoughts, and clenched her fists tightly in determination.

"What are you acting so weird about?" A voice nearby snarled in her ear. Yuhi jumped, she had been lost in her own thoughts and had not noticed that she was passing her Mistress.

"Ah! Kagura-sama!" She gasped, eyes wide.

"Well?" Kagura snapped at her in reply. "What stupid notion has gotten into your little head now?"

Yuhi flinched at her tone. Obviously, Kagura wasn't having a good day like she and Naraku were. Yuhi felt suddenly embarrassed and flushed a little. She knew it was nothing to be so happy about, it had only been a smile, and Kagura was making her aware of that horribly. "It's just – Naraku-dono smiled today, Kagura-sama." Yuhi replied bashfully. "I've never seen him smile before, so I guess I just got carried away. I'm sorry."

Yuhi bowed her head, and Kagura huffed, obviously cooling herself. She shut her eyes in exasperation. "What are you apologizing for?" She grunted, turning away. She stopped halfway away and turned back to look over her shoulder; Yuhi had just barely lifted her eyes to look up at her retreating form. "Have fun while you can, little girl. That 'Master' of yours has another plot cooking. We'll all be busy around here again soon. Better pack lots of bandages."

With that, Kagura disappeared with a soft smirk on her lips.

Yuhi was left staring after her with wide, wavering eyes. Both hands were clasped to her mouth in shock. She could only guess a few things from what Kagura had told her.

Naraku was going to fight again, and most likely the same people who had harmed him last time.

Kagura was sure that the plan would work out the same as last time, if not worse.

Yuhi had no idea why, but the images from the last time she had seen him bloody and torn like that entered her mind, and she felt tears welding up inside of her. "No. . ." Yuhi whispered, knees hitting the floor, her hands pressed onto her face to hide her tears. "No. . ."

* * *

Ah, this week passed by so quick for me. And had so little time to write too. **groan**

Sorry minna-san, you'll have to forgive this one. V-chan is in one of those 'complaining' moods. gomen, gomen.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, as always. And for your continued patience with me and my horrid school schedule. I truly appreciate it. **Smile**

See you soon! Ja'ne!!

Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 7:: Disturbance 

Yuhi was once again talking with Kai and Gin in the dank basement late that night. Their eyes glowed from the tiny slivers of light that escaped toward them, their black pupils wide as they gathered light from the impenetrable darkness.

The hanyou, after hearing Kagura's words had decided that she needed someone to confide in, though she doubted Kai would want to hear her feeble voice anymore. She was fully aware of what the kitsune's thought of her Lord, but she appreciated Gin's silence and acceptance and resented only slightly Kai's harsh words, though she often told herself that they deserved to be angry and she had no right to tell them otherwise. With this in mind, she had come down tot hem, half-expecting to hear Kai's hate-filled voice fill her ears in outrage as she bespoke them from beyond their prison.

". . .And that's why I'm worried, what do you think, Gin-san?" Yuhi raised her eyes in a pleading manner to her friend. Her eyes did not move to Kai, for fear of her harsh tone, but she felt the aching need to look in her direction if only for a moment to see her reaction. Realizing that if she had a bad reaction, she would be yelling, Yuhi tried to quiet the need to look up at the fiery redhead.

Gin sat, as always in a respective manner, knees bent under herself on the ground, her shoulders held back in a proud manner, her spine ram-rod straight, and her smooth, delicate hands clasped lightly in her lap. Her silver eyes blinked once during the story, true interest showing in them as she listened intently to Yuhi's words. After a moment of silence, she smiled softly at Yuhi, a small quirk of her lips upward.

"I think it is nothing to worry about. Naraku knows what he is doing and will not want a reoccurrence of what happened last time, ne?" She smiled more genuinely, in a comforting fashion for the dread-filled hanyou girl. "He won't do anything rash. So you can just calm down, Yuhi-chan."

Yuhi did calm, her tense form slouching as she gave Gin a thankful smile. "You always know just what to say, Gin-san." She complimented softly, her brown eyes glowing. "Arigatou."

Gin smiled as the hanyou bowed to her. "Oh, no need to thank me, Yuhi-chan. Your burdens are mine."

Kai grunted at the giggles and smiles passed between them, herself completely forgotten in this charade. Her sudden noise captured the other two's attention and they looked over questioningly at her.

Yuhi's ears perked forward in curiosity as she looked on at the redhead. Kai lay, her legs crossed and propped up on a small stone while she leaned against the wall, her arms folded behind her head. Her purple eyes were closed, the tanned lids squeezing slightly as she noticed that she was being stared at. Opening one eye lazily, she gave them a grumpy look. "What?" She demanded.

Gin hid a grin at her sister, and Yuhi just gave her an innocently questioning look. "Are you mad at me, Kai-san?"

Kai became instantly flustered. Yuhi acted like such a child sometimes when she asked questions that it hit home in her. Kai had always liked children, but found their innocent gazes and questions flustered her, and Yuhi was a master at the technique. "W-what?" She spluttered, opening both eyes and sitting upright in a rigid, tense movement. Her bushy hair seemed to stand on end as she tried to explain her self in a loud, hurried manner. "Why should I be mad at you?"

Yuhi dropped her eyes to the ground, furthering the childlike effect. "Because I'm worried about Naraku-dono again, and I know how strongly you hate him. Gin-san too," She quickly added, looking at gin over her shoulder with an apologetic look in her eyes. "But I thought you would yell when you heard me say those things. . ."

Kai shifted uneasily, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs underneath her. "Hmph, well Gin told me to try and control myself and. . ." She mumbled, dropping off into rambling.

Gin giggled softly, covering her mouth politely to hide her mirth from the flushing Kai. Yuhi still seemed perplexed; the words lost on her ears as she tried to understand them. Though she easily dropped the subject with a withdrawn sigh.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you two." She gave them both a smile.

"Nah, it helps to pass the time." Kai grumbled from her corner.

Yuhi turned toward her, and gave her a soft, understanding smile. Bowing, she turned to pick up her lantern. "Arigatou, Kai. Arigatou, Gin." Her smile was always contagious and quickly lilted on Gin and partially on Kai. "Oyasumi."

Bowing again, she exited without another word, her bushy light-brown tail swishing slightly as she walked.

* * *

The last of the lingering light fell on them briefly before she was gone, and the pair turned to each other, Kai wearing a knowing smirk. "Think she'll be upset?"

Gin sighed in the same withdrawn manner that Yuhi had, her silver eyes pooling with a number of deep emotions that she dared not show to the coyote hanyou. Letting her long silver hair spill over her right shoulder, she turned her hair into the sweet-smelling silver locks, her eyes narrowing with untold sorrow. "I do hope not." She whispered, her voice aching with the need to change some future that she did not yet accept.

Kai got to her feet and came over, sitting by her sister and giving her a tender hug, trying to take on some of her pain. Gin moved her head from her silver locks and nuzzled her sister's hair affectionately. "I understand." Kai whispered, hugging her sister tightly.

Gin smiled softly, her silver eyes pooling still with her tormented inner emotions. "I understand." Kai whispered again, releasing her sister and giving the first genuine smile since they had been imprisoned. "Don't worry, Yuhi will be fine."

The words seemed to come from both lips, though it was Kai who had spoken. Being twins, they often thought the same things at the same time, though only one would actually speak the thought. And there would be no need for the other to agree, for they already knew without being told.

Gin smiled and gave a small nod, a brief flicker of hope and understanding shining in her eyes. "Yes, she will be fine."

There was a moment of silence before Kai spoke up again. "You think she'll understand?" She asked a little gruffly, her moment of emotion passing.

Still, gin could sense Kai's concern for the hanyou whom they had come to know so well. Smiling softly at her sister, she nodded again. "She might not at first, but she perceptive enough that she will someday. . ."

Kai was silent again. ". . .But is that good enough? Is 'someday' good enough?" She questioned aloud.

Gin shook her head softly, the silver hair barely moving, shining like silk in what little light was still illuminating them from the brassieres on the wall. "I do not know, my sister. . .I do not know. . ."

* * *

Yuhi was perfectly fine after that, the thoughts and worries from before pushed behind her with Gin's reassurances. Humming some unknown tune, she went about her menial tasks with a slight spring in her step.

Her heels bounced off the wood as she smiled to herself. Nothing could have gone wrong that day, nothing at all. Or so she thought.

From some part of the castle suddenly came the sound of someone's muffled yell and a blast suddenly rocked the castle floors, soon followed by the roar of some bestial animal in pain.

Yuhi was puzzled and frightened for a brief moment before her mind registered what was happening and she recognized the roars and whom they belonged to. The only person who could make such a loud noise in such a gruff tone was Kai. Terror washed over her, giving all her muscles life as she suddenly tore down the hallway, forgetting her duties in her fright for her friends. Cold sweat poured down her body, and her lungs seemed to burn as she gasped for air, turning corners and tearing through rooms until she was close enough that she could hear someone talking.

Her ears twittered in every direction, trying to pick up some piece of the words, but they were lost on her as she continued to race toward the noise.

Suddenly, her feet left the ground and a sinking feeling fluttered in her heart before she felt her body crash into the ground. The force knocked her a decent portion of the way down the hall, and she lay in a heap sweating and panting for breath before she heard Kai's voice to her right. Her head instantly popped up, forgetting about her sore body as she opened the screen just enough for her to look in with one eye.

Her eyes widened as she saw that Kai was clawing at her constricting collar, her purple eyes void of any emotion but some immense pain and anger that Yuhi could never have felt toward any being. Gin was there also, though she stood behind the writhing Kai, her silver eyes void of emotion as well, though they were fixed on someone who stood out of Yuhi's line of vision.

Turning her head, Yuhi peered at who was fighting her friends; who was causing them pain. Her eyes widened further when she saw Naraku smirking, a dark look in his eyes as his crimson gaze locked with the silver pools of the kitsune. He was sneering at them, their pain becoming his pleasure.

Yuhi shuddered at the look in his eyes. She had only seen him one other time before, and that had been several months ago, and then she had not feared him. This time the looked frightened her and she feared for her friends. Frozen, random thoughts rushed through her mind as she watched, not one of the thoughts making any sense to her in her befuddled state. The only thing she comprehended was that her Lord – whom she had so trusted – was hurting her friends and most likely intended to kill them.

"You. . .scum. . ." Kai growled, sweat running down her forehead as she managed to get to her feet. Her pupils had come back into her eyes, and all that shone in them was a deep loathing and a pinprick of some knowledge that Yuhi could not decipher.

Gin stood behind her sister still, her pupils returning as well. Yuhi briefly wondered if the twins had somehow shared the pain of Kai's constriction.

As Kai got to her feet and braced herself, Gin's eyes narrowed in anger, an emotion that Yuhi had never seen on the kitsune girl before. Smiling darkly, showing all her fangs, Kai growled at Naraku. "Fight me like a man you coward!" She spat at him. "Or are you too weak to fight me when I am in my true form you disgusting hanyou?!"

Her voice was a roar, some inner self trying to break free from her body as she growled at him deep in her throat. Blood ran from one corner of her mouth, an effect caused by the collar around her throat. Her tongue was red and teeth were dyed red with it, and the look of the red fangs grit in anger made Yuhi fearful again.

Naraku raised his head in a pompous manner, the smirk on his lips opening to reveal his teeth only slightly. "The removal will make no difference in the outcome." He informed her with a sneer.

Kai bristled; jumping toward him with such speed that Yuhi almost missed it entirely. Still, there was the streak of red in the air that was unmistakably Kai. As she whisked through the air, there was the sound of metal clicking, and something gold dislodged from the blur of red which instantly stopped it's assailment.

Kai dropped to the ground, two clawed fingers touching the spot on her neck that had been rubbed raw by the collar that was now missing. Yuhi gasped as she noticed that her purple orbs had become more acute and sharp, her ears had pointed into youkai ears, three long, orange tails tipped with white hung from her backside, and her fangs and claws had grown back out. The collars truly had been suppressing her power, which now clung to the air in waves.

Yuhi turned to Gin who had not torn her yes away from Naraku's, even when her collar had fallen. She too seemed to have acquired all her old youkai traits, with the exception that she had six tails instead of three. Yuhi understood this as a sign that she was stronger than Kai, though she wasn't sure how that could be. From what she had been told, and seen, Kai was obviously the stronger one.

Yuhi envied slightly their flawless beauty. They seemed to shine, their hair looked soft as silk, as if it had never had a snarl or knot in it before. And their eyes were deep and dark, telling a tale of their own. Of lost innocence, and forgotten love.

She felt instantly useless. There was nothing she could do for them, was there? She was weak, for a hanyou she still was no good at fighting. She had tried when she was young to fight off the humans and demons, but since they reminded her so much of her own family, she had never had the heart to harm them. Something she knew was a guaranteed weakness that would someday get her killed. And these two had been brought up fighting, or at least Kai had. She could do nothing for them, she would only get in their way.

Bowing her head, tears started to form in her eyes. She was useless, absolutely useless.

* * *

Kon'nichiwa, minna-san!! Miss me much in the past two weeks??

Hmm, hope I left a bit of suspence there. . .I was trying to add more detail about Gin and Kai in their human-youkai transformed states, but nothing really came to mind after what I had written. So if you have a hard time visualizing, they have an ethereal glow to them. (Does that help at all??)

Ah, anyways, thanks for your reviews as always. It's nice to see what you guys think of the characters. Tee-hee. I can't help but think of their reactions to your comments and it makes me laugh sometimes. (Do I sound crazy saying that?)

Well, thanks to you all again and I hope you enjoyed! **grin** Ja'ne, minna-san!

Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 8:: Sayonara!

**_She felt instantly useless. There was nothing she could do for them, was there? She was weak, for a hanyou she still was no good at fighting. She had tried when she was young to fight off the humans and demons, but since they reminded her so much of her own family, she had never had the heart to harm them. Something she knew was a guaranteed weakness that would someday get her killed. And these two had been brought up fighting, or at least Kai had. She could do nothing for them; she would only get in their way._**

_**Bowing her head, tears started to form in her eyes. She was useless, absolutely useless.**_

* * *

Yuhi knew that she was weak as a hanyou, but she had never thought that she would ever feel the need to defend someone else against her own Lord!

Watching helplessly through the slit in the door, she saw Gin's eyes flicker her way for a brief second as Kai jumped toward Naraku, one fist raised as she roared. Their eyes locked, and Yuhi felt tears sliding down her cheeks, mouth parted.

Kai's long red hair and tails seemed to become one as she dashed toward the still-smirking Naraku. He seemed to have dropped his guard, but his red eyes were full of malice as he watched the kitsune rush him. **_"Die you bastard!!"_**

There was a flash of light, but Yuhi only saw it out of the corner of her eye, for Gin was holding her eyes with her own, forcing her not to watch the ensuing violence. And in a secret, way, sparing her some heartache, though Yuhi was oblivious to what kind of spell she had been put under.

Out of Yuhi's line of vision, Kai fell to the ground, limp, and blood seeping from a large wound from her onto the floor. Her purple eyes were wide in shock, misted over with death, as she stared blankly into nothingness. Still, there was no fooling Yuhi's youkai senses, and more tears sprung from her eyes, though she could not tear her gaze from Gin, she knew what lay just out of her sight. Kai was dead.

Gin's heart sang out in misery at the loss of her most beloved sister, and with her death Gin felt a piece of herself go as well. There would always be a gap there as long as Kai was gone, she knew that, and her pain was only made worse when she saw the look in Yuhi's eyes. The girl seemed so frightened, so lost and confused. She had experienced this kind of pain before, Gin could see it in her brown eyes, but still it hurt Gin to see her reliving such pain again.

"You will not tell me what secret you know of the Shikon no Tama?" Came Naraku's silky voice.

Gin's eyes did not leave Yuhi's for a moment as she replied in a cool tone: "No."

There was a cold laugh from Naraku, something that sent a chill running down Yuhi's spine. Suddenly, she was on her feet, reaching out for the doorframe; she was still locking eyes with Gin the entire time. As Yuhi had risen though, Gin's eyes had widened and flashed dangerously with warning. The hanyou froze in her steps; her hand still half-reached out toward the doorframe.

Uncertain of why she could no longer move, Yuhi was partially aware that somehow time had stopped. For everything seemed to be moving slower as gin gave her a warm smile. "Do not mourn us. We knew our fate long before we met you, Yuhi. Please, forgive me this."

Time speeded back up again, and the screen in front of Yuhi snapped shut, the force of which knocked Yuhi back to the ground on her butt. Wincing, she had fallen on her tail, crumpling it beneath her weight. There was no real harm done, and even there was, there was nothing that would stop her as she got to her knees and went to the screen doors. She opened her mouth, tears starting to flow from her eyes again as she got ready to yell for Naraku to stop, if she could not get it.

Her voice was silenced as Kagura's fan snapped shut behind her. "Do not make a sound." Kagura whispered, getting down beside her. "You don't want him to hear you now."

Yuhi blinked at her, but was too frantic with the need to help to care. Looking from the doors to Kagura, she hopped up, her ears at attention. Kagura was on her feet before Yuhi though, and shoved her back down. "I order you to be still, fool. Do you wish to be killed as well?"

Kagura knew the hanyou would not obey her in this state of mind, but her part in the deal would be over soon anyway. Grabbing a tight hold of Yuhi's shoulder, she forced her to remain still as the sound of a scuffle ensued inside of the room.

Yuhi fidgeted, squirming under Kagura's sharp claws. "Mistress Kagura, Gin-" Yuhi started but was abruptly cut off when she heard the sounds of the scuffle suddenly die as a ray of light burst from the room and faded away into nothing.

Naraku's shadow had been the only one traced on the screen doors, and Yuhi felt more tears streaming from her eyes as she spied that Gin was nowhere to be seen. "-Is no more." Kagura finished for her roughly getting to her feet and releasing Yuhi's shoulder.

Looking down, she saw Yuhi weeping silently into her hands, her shoulder's shaking. The first sense of pity she had ever felt hit her and she fiddled inside of her robes for a moment before brining out her hand, it was cupped over something and she offered it to Yuhi brusquely. "Here." She said, not looking at Yuhi, frowning.

Yuhi looked up, her face smeared with tears. Reaching up, she took what was offered to her curiously and tentatively. Bringing her hands back down, she peered at what was in them with a mixture of sadness and understanding. Clutching the object to her chest, she sniffled, nodding at Kagura. "Thank you, Kagura-sama."

Kagura scoffed, trailing off down the hall. "They wanted you to have it. Don't thank me."

Yuhi smiled softly as she looked down at her hands, in them was clasped very tightly one of Kai's small, golden earrings. Reaching up, she placed it on her own left ear timidly, fingering it thoughtfully. New tears threatened to brim to the surface, but she forced them away again. Gin had told her not to mourn, and she would honor that request.

* * *

Naraku looked down at the nasty mess in his compartments. The kitsune twins' warm blood was sprayed all over his body, dotting his arms and face. Frowning, he looked to where their slain bodies had lain. After he had beaten that silver-haired one, they had both disintegrated in a flash of bright light.

The reek of blood filled his nostrils and he grimaced, striding toward the shouji doors, he opened them, smearing blood on it in the process.

To his surprise, he found Yuhi sitting on her knees, the smell of salt and water coming off of her in waves. Narrowing his red eyes, he looked down at her questioningly. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Her head shot up, and he could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying. So, she knew what had transpired, did she? His crimson eyes narrowed further as he sensed her pain.

Yuhi bowed immediately, shocked that he had appeared so fast. "N-Naraku-dono, I-" She started, but he cut her off abruptly with a sharp order.

"Yuhi, leave, now." His voice was icy, and Yuhi cringed slightly. She nodded and was immediately on her feet. Without meeting his eyes, she walked steadily away, though there was a need for a faster pace in her stride.

Naraku watched until she disappeared around the corner before looking to his blood-spattered form again. There was o way she could not have noticed it. Shaking himself, he glared. Why should he care if she saw or not? It did not matter. . .

* * *

Yuhi turned the corner and immediately leaned against the wall, pressing one hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. The smell of gin and Kai's blood filled her senses, and she felt her stomach churning in a protesting way as she remembered what had been covering every inch of Naraku practically.

Blood. The kitsune twins' blood was all over him. His hands and clothes were stained with it, and he reeked of death.

Yuhi choked, gagging slightly with the horror of it all. Nausea began to overcome her mind and body, and she stumbled toward her compartments, her hand still clasped over her mouth.

Fine beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead as she slid open the shouji door to her small room and went inside, sliding it back behind her.

Kneeling, she choked down more fitful sobs and tried to fight off the nausea, but her body would not have it. She had sick inside of her and it wanted it out. Leaning against one wall, she breathed heavily, not wanting to get sick all over her room.

From one corner of the room, Kagura glared and came forward. The earring she had given to Yuhi hung from one of her large, furry ears, and it jangled every time that the girl moved. At the moment, it was jumping around in an ecstatic fashion due to Yuhi's ears twitching as she tried to force herself to calm.

Coming beside the girl, Yuhi wasn't even aware of Kagura's presence until the Wind Sorceress went past her, in her line of vision. Yuhi raised her face to show that her complexion had paled. She opened her mouth to speak and struggled to get to her feet, but she stopped when Kagura gave her a hard look. "Don't move."

Yuhi watched her, her vision wavering as she focused on Kagura in hopes of forgetting that she was sick.

Kagura opened the screen to Yuhi's room, revealing the hall on the other side and glanced down it. There was no one to be seen. Frowning, Kagura went back into the room, shutting the screen softly behind her. Going to the corner she had come from, there was the sound of liquid being poured before she came over and kneeled by the girl.

Yuhi still looked pale and sick. Kagura could tell the girl was going to wretch, but maybe she could help that out. Frowning further, she grimaced inwardly. "Here, drink this. It'll settle you're stomach."

Yuhi shook her head, trying to pull away in protest to Kagura's help. But Kagura held her shoulder roughly in one hand clawed hand. Digging her nails in, she gave Yuhi a steady look, locking her crimson eyes with Yuhi's brown ones. "I said drink."

The hanyou swallowed hard, the thick feeling still clinging in her throat as she took the cup carefully from Kagura's hands and pressed it to her dry lips.

The liquid was disgusting in taste, and made her want to wretch all the more, but as she swallowed, it pushed down all her sickness and made her stomach slowly start to quell.

Sighing, she leaned back against the wall and turned thankful, shy eyes on Kagura who was still glaring at her. "T-thank you. . .Kagura-sama. . ." Yuhi said softly, her chest heaving as she tried to fight off what little remained of the sickness.

Kagura made a face, showing visibly that she was annoyed with all of this. "Teh, they told me that I was to make sure you didn't hurt yourself over this." Kagura took the cup from her and released Yuhi's shoulder without even meeting her eyes.

Yuhi's small hand went up and touched the single golden looped earring that now hung from one of her ears. "Kai. . ." She whimpered slightly, sadness starting to envelope her again.

Kagura's red eyes met hers sharply, daring her to shed even a single tear. Blinking, Yuhi dropped her head, thoughts pouring through her mind at a rapid pace, no longer sure of anything.

Kai and Gin were dead now, gone, she knew that. Naraku, her Lord, whom she had trusted, had been the one to kill them, proving that he was also capable of destroying their village. The twins had left her with an earring of Kai's so that they would always be with her. Naraku had left her with her life.

But how could she trust him now?

* * *

Sorry this update took longer than the others. It seems like every time I get on to work on fanfics, someone comes down and kicks me off the computer again. **growl**

At any rate, yes, I killed off Gin and Kai. I had been planning this from the start, and actually found some songs for this chapter. There were a hoard of songs from the new Twelve Girls Band CD. Including _Reel Around The Sun_, _Freedom_, and _Shangri-La_. And from the **_Wolf's Rain_** soundtrack there's _Shiro_. No songs with words for this chapter, unfortunately. Sorry.

Well, thanks for the reviews as always. See ya soon, minna-san!!

Ja'ne!

Review please!!


	9. Chapter 9

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 9:: What Should Never Have Been Seen 

Kai and Gin were dead now, gone, she knew that. Naraku, her Lord, whom she had trusted, had been the one to kill them, proving that he was also capable of destroying their village. The twins had left her with an earring of Kai's so that they would always be with her. Naraku had left her with her life.

_**But how could she trust him now?**_

* * *

Yuhi went about her duties as if she were a ghost, a shadow of her usual bouncy self. The smell of blood, though long gone from the castle by now, still reeked in her nostrils, and whenever she thought of Naraku, the sight of him covered with Gin and Kai's blood filled her vision.

In the weeks since the event, Yuhi had seen very little of him, but saw more and more of Kagura everyday. Though they never spoke in those times, Yuhi could almost hear Kagura's retort-filled comments. "What are you moping about for?" The youkai had finally demanded of the hanyou after too long watching the girl drag herself around.

Yuhi felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. How could Kagura ever possibly understand? She had lost the friends, her first friends ever; someone she had trusted stole those that she had treasured from her. Despite the gruesome stories, she had always withheld the fact that Naraku had saved _her_, and that was proof enough that he was a good person, not awful like Gin and Kai had claimed. How could Kagura understand. . .to see their blood on him, to see the blood-lust in his eyes, to find that _she_ had been the one wrong. . .how could Kagura understand or even comprehend the feeling of total despair that hung around her.

". . ." There was no way to answer Kagura, so she simply stared up at her through bleak, tired eyes.

Kagura's eyes flashed angrily. "Well? I'm demanding a response girl!" Kagura once again was using Yuhi's over-obedience to her own advantage, and Yuhi gave in with no effort at all to resist.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagura, if my attitude displeases you." She said simply, and Kagura took the time to notice that she wore the hooped golden earring in one of her fuzzy tan-brown ears.

Kagura's eyebrows raised when she saw that Yuhi intended not to explain the reason for her moping face. "That's not an answer!" She proclaimed, snapping her fan open sharply to emphasize her words. "And if it were, **_I_** am not the one you should be apologizing to for your behavior. Do you think _they_ would want you to be acting like this?"

Yuhi's head dropped, and she knew she was close to tears at the memory. "Yes, I'm sorry Lady Kag-"

"Don't say that, you're not sorry." Kagura snapped back at her, though she kept her tone level. "You've been wandering around like a shell for far too long, Yuhi."

Yuhi took a brief step back, astonished at Kagura's forcefulness. Her eyes were wide, and her ears stood stiffly on end, turned toward her so as to catch her every word.

"They told you not to sulk, right? Aren't you going to honor their last wishes?" Kagura knew her tone was harsh, but she also was aware that if she lessened her tone at all, Yuhi would not get message clearly.

Watching, Kagura saw her head bow in defeat, small tears formed in her eyes, dripping down to splash on the floor. "I-I'm. . .I'll try. . ." Yuhi could find no words that wouldn't make her sound pathetic or stupid. Her tears were enough, she was sure, to show her decision to Kagura.

Kagura watched her, she was bowed completely in gratitude, and silver tears could be seen falling from her face to the ground into little puddles of salt water at her feet. "Alright, no more crying for them, either." Kagura said, making a face at her. "If I see you moping around anymore, I'll make sure that you'll have a real reason to cry, got that?"

Yuhi looked up, tears dislodging from her eyes, and found that Kagura was gone, completely vanished without a sound. Smiling thankfully, Yuhi bowed her head again. "Thank you. . .Kagura-sama. . ."

* * *

Naraku sat in his compartments, looking out the thing screens of the shouji doors, though he could see nothing, he was lost in thought.

His cunning mind, usually filled with devious plots, was free of all such thoughts; one single image ran over and over in his mind.

Yuhi. That hanyou servant. The one with the bushy tan-brown tail, the furry, large brown ears that twitched incessantly, and frizzy light-brown hair. She had always been so light and bouncy around the castle, despite his efforts to make her miserable, she still had taken it all with a smile and a respective bow. She seemed so innocent in her trust of him, even after those youkai twins had spoken to her about his evil deeds, she still seemed to hold trust in him.

Then to see her eyes so watered with tears, so full of pain and despair. And most of all – terror. She had been truly frightened of him in those moments, and the sight and smell of blood must have driven her mad with fright.

It was strange, this feeling he had initially wanted to see in her eyes, this emotion that he had lusted for her to feel now made him feel a pang of guilt. Or as close to guilt as he could ever possibly feel. Frowning at himself, he wondered when this change had come about in himself. When had he allowed her to become so close to him so that he was upset when she became scared of him? Should this not gladden him?

He frowned deeper. He could not allow this to continue. Who knew what consequences might be faced if he let her come too close to his heart? Coming to a decision, he got to his feet to prepare what he would need to complete this task. It would be hard one to complete; he had to admit that much. But there was no other action to take. Allowing her to remain would someday seal his doom in all likelihood.

Flicking his wrist out, his red eyes glowed as the candles that had been lightening his room suddenly were blown out by an unseen wind. The ominous red continued to pierce through the darkness until he finally turned toward the shouji screen doors of his compartment and stepped outside into the dim dusk light.

* * *

Hakudoushi smirked down at the terrified villagers, running about like ants below him and his flaming ride, Entei, their homes and fields alight with fire. Their screams resounded in his mind and gave him a strange kind of ecstatic thrill. This is what he lived for and he relished every minute of it. Raising his scimitar-like weapon, he smirked down at them, his hollow eyes glowing erratically in his blood lust.

Just as he was about to lower the weapon to slice at what remained of the terrified villagers, something buzzing reached his ear, and he stopped short, turning toward the demon wasp, fuming. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of it angrily, completely lowering his weapon to his side. Entei bucked beneath his rider in protest to the halt in violence and siege.

The bug buzzed and swept forward, landing in Hakudoushi's hand and giving the message that Naraku had sent to the boy. Hakudoushi frowned and looked down at his demon horse companion. "Entei, guess what boy?" The horse reared, his eyes flashing upward to gaze at Hakudoushi questioningly, the need to kill still in them both.

"We're leaving for the castle, boy. Our fun is over thanks to our dear Naraku." His empty eyes glistened at the same time as Entei's, and the horse gave a shrill scream of angered protest to this turn in events.

Looking back at the burning village, Hakudoushi frowned before turning Entei away. "We'll come back another time to play."

* * *

Yuhi had been summoned to Naraku's chamber at around noon time the day after she had spoken with Kagura. She felt more confident now, and even had smiled earlier, but still, the anxiety that enveloped her as she got nearer and nearer to his rooms was almost enough to make her cry out.

She could sense she was close to him, and opened the shouji door slowly, coming inside and bowing to him before sitting down. "You requested my presence, My lord?" She asked, trying to make sure that none of her fear was showing in any way, though she was aware that her fists were clenched so tightly that the knuckles showed white.

Naraku did not have to look to her to see that she was frightened of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was trembling slightly, and she looked extremely nervous. This did not please him at all, to see her so frightened to just be near his presence. Once again, those big, wide eyes sparkling with tears and utter terror played over in his mind, magnified ten fold so that they burrowed into his body and soul. He inwardly winced away. Yes, there was no other way to fix this problem than to rid himself of the girl.

* * *

Gah! I'm running behind **_again_**!! Geez. . .**stressed** Ok, I'm better now. . .

Ah, well, yes, here we have a rather short chapter, since my little brother is rushing me to get off the computer, and it's basically just for explanations sake. Oh, and for those of you that have seen/heard Hakudoushi in the anime, please tell me if his speech is correct. I've only seen him in the manga so far unfortunately. . .

So, what is Nara-chan up to with Yuhi? I'm not tellin' until next chapter, that's for sure. **evil grin**

Thanks for the reviews guys, I love how so many people like this story!! I never thought people would like it this much just because of the pairing. . .Wow. . .

Anyway, thanks again guys and see ya next chapter! Ja'ne!!

Review pleasies!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 10:: Abandoned?

Hakudoushi frowned at his new assignment. 'Escort' the young hanyou servant to some remote forest and dump her but make sure that she was unconscious and that he left no trail behind for her to follow? Was Naraku out of his mind?

His empty eyes danced still with bloodlust, though he smothered the emotion successfully after a moment of trying to force it down. Disgruntled that he was being given such a pointless mission, he shouldered his scimitar and walked back to Entei to give the demon horse the news. He didn't question why Naraku had not assigned Kagura to the job, for he understood the mind of Naraku in a way. Sending the wind sorceress would only prove problematic, as she might take her time to visit a certain demon Lord while she was out and about.

The horse reared when Hakudoushi came within his view, and let out a neigh that shook the foundation of the castle in that area. "Entei, be still." Hakudoushi ordered icily.

Entei came crashing down on all fours, sending a ripple of shock wave to flow out from under his hooves, something akin to an earthquake. His red eyes blazed and whirled with anger and anxiousness to be back in battle. Though he calmed, the muscles in his powerful limbs twitched every now and again with the need to move as his tiny master came forward.

"We have been assigned a 'special' mission." Hakudoushi informed him with a sneer-like smirk. Entei let out a guttural neigh, snorting at his rider's sarcasm. "We'll be dropping off a 'package' in the forest to the north. This shouldn't take long, and then we can go back and destroy what remains of that village."

Entei seemed pleased with this news, though a hint of anger still shown in his bright eyes. Shifting uneasily, he was ready to go upon Hakudoushi's word.

"Be still, I say." Hakudoushi ordered sharply as he saw the demon horse start to grow anxious. "We wait until the 'package' arrives."

Almost as soon as he had finished his senses, something in the back of his mind told him of a new presence behind him and he turned his head to one side in a careless fashion to gaze out of one eye at the intruder on their conversation. Spying Kohaku with a limp Yuhi in his arms, he smirked. Well, at least Naraku was sane enough to get rid of one of the two useless wards so far. But why he didn't just kill her off instead puzzled him. Deciding that he truly didn't care one way or the other for Naraku's business, Hakudoushi moved to one side so that Kohaku could place the hanyou on Entei's broad white shoulders.

Without a word, Kohaku moved back, his eyes seemingly empty, though Hakudoushi spied some form of remorse hidden in the brown depths. It would not be long before the boy came to himself and knew what was going on around him.

Hakudoushi smirked again before his lips fell into a thin line, and he turned and mounted Entei, sitting behind Yuhi to make sure she did not slip off in the flight. Then, giving Entei the signal, the horse flamed brightly before kicking off into the air, his hooves beating the thin air as he headed for the far off Northern forests.

* * *

Her mind seemed to be swimming back into consciousness. She felt drugged and heavy, and several times her mind started to recede back into dreams and long awaited sleep. Though some thought that she wanted to know where she was kept stirring her back to wakefulness. Groaning audibly, her stone-heavy eyelids twitched, but did not flutter open immediately. Finding that her whole body felt as if she were floating on water, she twitched her fingers and feet first to try and wake herself that way. And it did work, for as soon as she willed some part of her body to move, the sleep-laden mist that seemed to hang in her mind suddenly lifted, if slowly. Still, she felt sluggish as she tried to open her eyes once again.

Yuhi's eyes finally fluttered open, and as they did, the world swayed in and out of focus, swirling into multiple versions of itself and dizzying her. Shutting her eyes again, Yuhi brought one arm to her eyes and laid it over them to try and press out the feeling. Groaning again, she decided to use what little youkai senses she had to figure out where she was, since what brief glimpses she had gathered of the world outside her eyelids was foreign to her. Sniffing the air casually, her nose twitched at the somewhat familiar scents that entered.

Moss, damp, but not rain soaked; leaves, fresh and new; in all, a very earthy smell to everything about her. But what startled her most was the lack of miasma in the air. Jerking straight up, she instantly regretted the movement as a sharp pain shot through her forehead, but she was too overcome with shock to take much notice. Her vision was blurred and unclear initially but as she stared harder and longer, it focused almost at her will.

Yuhi gasped as her suspicions were confirmed. This forest – and she had spent much time in forests – was far different than any other she had been in so far. The trees here were mostly all pines, and the air was chill, leaving her nose and fingertips numb. What few trees she did recognize were still not like any she had seen near Naraku's fortress, proving that she was far from the castle. The strangest of all emotions overcame her at that time. Not loneliness, which should have been the initial reaction, nor even confusion at her situation. No, the first thing that crept into her heart was despair.

Rubbing at her eyes that were filled with stinging tears, Yuhi sat on her knees and took in the new area she was in. Gulping down a knot in her throat, the other emotions that come when one finds oneself in a foreign and strange place suddenly set in.

Confusion. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was that she could not breathe for some reason in her compartments. She had been sleeping when suddenly she had been unable to breath properly, her body had broken out in a cold sweat, and frantically she had tried to rise, but to no avail. Her eyes had drifted shut, welcoming the black sleep that took her. And the next thing she knew, she was awake here in this strange forest. Was this a dream? She confirmed that it was not by pinching herself repeatedly.

Frustration. What had she done to be back out here now? Had she done something to offend Naraku? The thought struck her then for the first time of that young Lord of hers. Blinking she looked from side and shakily tried to get to her feet.

She stumbled forward, grasping at the nearest tree trunk for support. The tree bark met her hand roughly, biting into it. For her still half-sleeping body, the shock of sudden pain – even miniscule – was a cause for white shock to flow through her body and paralyze her for a moment. Her legs felt wobbly and uncertain, as if she had never walked before. _'The effects of miasma.'_ She told herself as she tried to take another step, still grasping the rough bark of the tree. Wincing at the pain in her scraped palms, she limped from the spot she had been, navigating herself through the forest at a slow pace.

_'I have to get back.'_ She told herself, though she wasn't sure **where** she was going back to. The only thing she knew was the desire to go somewhere, and for some reason, the image of Naraku stuck in the back of her mind.

Her eyes lowered suddenly and she stopped, half way between one tree and the next. She put her full weight down on her legs, and they trembled un-surely beneath her, though she paid them little attention as her mind wandered to something else. Gin and Kai. Their images had stuck up out of her mind almost as soon as Naraku's face had come to mind. _'I can't go back to him.'_

The thought left her in another paralyzed state of shock. She had nowhere to go back to. . .She couldn't go back to Naraku, he had hurt her dear friends, no – he had killed them. There was nothing in her mind that refused the fact that that was an awful crime. Still, no matter how much she knew what he had done was horrible, some part of her still reminded her that _he_ had saved _her _and for that she owed him everything. Caught between these thoughts she stood, useless and forgotten in the cold forest.

* * *

Naraku's narrowed eyes watched with hidden interest as the hanyou woman awoke from her slumber. She was groggy, he could tell from her movements. Thinking back, he wondered if too much miasma had been used to make her sleep, but he waved the thought away. Why should he care?

Kanna held the mirror obediently still until he bayed her leave him, he had seen enough.

Content that he had gotten the distraction as far from him as possible, he leaned back into his usual sitting position as he looked out the shouji doors of his room. Dim light showed through them and highlighted his features in an eerie way. Even as he sat there, assured that he had no fear of ever being distracted by the hanyou girl again, her face still loomed forward in his mind, smiling and bowing. Frowning, he shook his head to clear her away. This would not do, it was like having Onigumo fully in control of his mind, and that he would not stand for. Growling to himself, he got to his feet and paced to the door.

Sliding it open, he exited and walked down the hallway to prepare for his upcoming trap for Inuyasha and his elder half-brother Sesshoumaru. This plan was sure not to fail, and with Yuhi out of sight and mind he had complete confidence that nothing could disrupt his ingenious or his bloodlust now. There were no soft eyes to watch him with innocent tears of betrayed trust anymore.

* * *

Songs for this chapter::

**_Enya_** – _'Only Time'_

_'May it Be'_

Only ones that I found really worked with this chapter since they are kinda depressing. _'Only Time'_ has become a bit of a theme for this story, so if any of you have **_Enya's_** CD – _"A Day Without Rain"_, this song really emphasizes the story to me.

This chapter was kinda depressing to write, since Yuhi is supposed to be depressed by the end. **sigh**

Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews minna-san, I appreciate it truly. I'm glad you guys like this story so much.

Speaking of reviews. . .Guess what Nara-chan? You got some threats! Looks like one of the fans plans on kicking your ass for getting rid of Yuhi. You're in trouble, Nara-chan.

Naraku: **careless glare **Ningen no baka.

Tee-hee, well, that's all for now. Thanks again and see you all soon! Ja'ne!!

Review Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 11:: Back To Nowhere Again 

Yuhi walked on through the forest. She had no idea where she was going, or why she was even bothering. She had lost her purpose again. _'What am I doing?'_ She often questioned herself as she tripped over upturned roots. Branches and bushes scratched at her bare ankles and the bottom of her feet were caked with dirt now.

Her mind reeled and several times she felt as if she might just topple over. Briefly, one time, she wondered if the miasma was still set in on her, but she knew that was wrong. Something else was the matter with her, something she could not explain or calm. The only thing she could think of was to keep moving.

_'If I keep moving, then I have a purpose, because there's somewhere to go to. There's always another horizon to reach. . .'_ But no matter how much she walked, stumbling around, she knew that she was nowhere again. Every time she touched that horizon, it shrank back and became further away again. She was nowhere again. Lost and on her own.

Not letting herself cry though, she continued on until darkness fell. Then, sniffing out a safe enough place, she curled in on herself and tried to sleep. She was used to hard surfaces to sleep on, so it was not as if she were uncomfortable and wished for the futon she had left behind in Naraku's fortress. No – what kept her awake was something in the back of her mind that humans called loneliness.

It was not as if she had never felt loneliness before, no, it had been with her every time she had slept since the death of her father. Still, this empty feeling inside of her felt new to her. A new kind of loneliness that she had never experienced before. It was hollow and no matter how much she suppressed it, a dull feeling of sadness always clung to her heart. This she did not understand, but supposed that it was the loss of her friends still weighing hard on her heart.

Now, steeped in unknown and misunderstood emotions, she marched on forward, hoping to find something to move on to besides the glimmering horizon.

* * *

Hakudoushi smirked at the feeble hanyou in the mirror. Naraku had stopped watching her hours ago, but Hakudoushi found it too amusing to watch her struggle to get up and leave, or dismiss Kanna quite yet. _'Pathetic.'_ He thought ruefully, chuckling darkly.

He watched as she stumbled, and caught herself on a tree nearby. Holding herself up, she coughed into her hand. Hakudoushi smirked wider when he realized that she was having some kind of bad reaction to the miasma of Naraku and that was what was causing her strange demeanor. "From living in the castle so long, she can't cope with such a rush of pure, outside air."

Hakudoushi chuckled at her pain again though he knew the effects would only last for another day or so. Still – it was enough to humor him, that she was unaware of such a thing. "Where will you go to now, little coyote?" He mused, finally getting to his feet and waving for Kanna to leave. "Surely you don't plan on coming back _here_?"

Naraku was busy brooding again, oblivious to what anyone else in his fortress was doing and too lost in his plans to actually care. Staring out the window, he deviously plotted, going over the idea again and again inside his mind. The intricate design of things flowing into place. Everytime, he looked for weaknesses, possible escape routes, and places to improve. He would make this plan perfect, nothing would get in his way; and with Yuhi gone, he was sure that absolutely nothing could go wrong.

His head turned ever so slightly as Hakudoushi walked in. Red eyes met hollow pale-purple and they stood there for sometime, simply watching each other. The boy was too much like him, Naraku decided in that time. He was conniving and sneaky, like Kagura in a way, but more dangerous. This one was sure of himself, and was not afraid nor thought that he would fail. His hollow eyes accentuated the bloodlust hidden deep inside; the smug smirk that did not appear on his lips shone brightly in his eyes.

Naraku wondered if he had guessed at why Yuhi had been dismissed, but turned the thought aside. It didn't matter if he knew or not, he had gotten rid of what might have been a weakness before it could act against him. "What do you want?" Naraku finally asked, raising one slender eyebrow at his minion.

Hakudoushi's smirk finally broke on his lips. Raising his chin, he gave Naraku a kind of superior look before answering. "I disposed of the girl, as you ordered." He said with the utmost respect in his tone, though he still looked smug.

Naraku narrowed his red eyes. "I am aware of that." He replied bluntly, not appreciating nonsensical interruptions on his musings.

Hakudoushi's eyes flashed with something Naraku did not like, a scheming look crossed his features for a brief moment. "I supposed you did." He said in a matter-of-fact tone that was meant to strike home with the hanyou.

Naraku pondered him for a moment, aware of what Hakudoushi had been trying to do with his subtle sentences. He was trying to figure out if indeed the girl was some form of weakness of his. He smirked inwardly at the boy's nerve.

They stared at each other again for quite some time before finally Hakudoushi turned and softly padded along the tatami mats to the shouji door. Sliding it open, he turned his head slightly to peer at Naraku one final time with those hollow eyes, all the time smirking at the dark hanyou who sat so lazily by the window.

* * *

Yuhi took a break to rest herself. Her head was dizzy and pounding with every beat of her heart. She felt sick, like she could just wretch at any moment, and hunger was starting to bite at her stomach as well, though with the sick feeling, she wasn't sure she could swallow anything. It was a horrible feeling, and the hunger only added to her dizziness.

Panting for breath, she sniffed the air for the scent of water or a sign of another being, but nothing came to her nose. It was as if it was plugged. Thinking back, she realized that she had not smelled the forest around her for some time. What was wrong?

She let her muscles slacken for a moment, her heart still beating hard in her chest. She felt so sick. . .

Groaning slightly, she shut her eyes and welcomed the dark sleep that overcame her.

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah she's alive idiot!"

"Will you two be quiet? She looks sick. . ."

Yuhi's ears perked up at the sudden sound of voices breaking in through her groggy sleep. The muscles around her eyes and forehead pulled together for a moment before relaxing. Groaning slightly, Yuhi opened her eyes to find that it was quite bright and sunny out. She must have slept a whole day!

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she took in a large breath as the world focused sharply and suddenly. "She wakes." A stern voice pointed out near her.

Yuhi's head lolled to one side and she looked at the speaker through half-lidded eyes. "Uh. . . ?"

Her gaze fell on a young black-haired man that was watching her intensely and with concern. She immediately started, backing away from him and whacking her head on the tree in her rush. A hand fell on her arm and Yuhi immediately tried to rip it away again. Frightened by the blurry figures surrounding her, she cried out in shock.

"Please, calm yourself, miss." The black haired youth pleaded with her, backing away in hopes of somehow quelling the instant terror that had arisen in the woman.

But it was not his hand on her arm, but another frail, smaller hand that clasped her arm to calm her and hold her still. Yuhi looked and saw another human, only this one was female. She also had black hair, but hers was such a midnight black that it appeared blue in the sun.

Forcing herself to calm and think rationally, she became instantly stiff and rigid, breathing heavily from the shock and wild thrashing. "I-I'm sorry, I thought. . ." Yuhi shook her head and laid back against the tree again for a moment, cold sweat running down her back. After a moment, she turned back to the human female, feeling more at ease talking to her since she appeared quite gentle and serene at the moment. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled at her. "I'm Kagome, and that's Miroku." Kagome indicated the monk.

Yuhi looked back at him for a moment before nodding. Realizing there were more people than these two humans by sniffing the air, she looked up, narrowing her eyes against the rays of the sun shining through. Kagome, following Yuhi's gaze indicated who the others were swiftly before the woman had time to ask.

"That's Sango-chan, and Kirara." Kagome started, pointing to an auburn haired young woman and a black and cream colored cat with two tales and large red eyes. Yuhi nodded slowly, recognizing the woman as a human taijiya and the cat as a full-demon that was not strong enough for a human form.

"That's Shippo-chan." She moved her hand downward to a small boy about two feet tall standing next to the Taijiya's legs and smiling at her widely. His ears were pointed, and he smelled of demon. _'A kitsune.'_ Yuhi's eyes widened a touch, but she didn't let her shock shown through.

"And, uhm, this is Inuyasha," She pointed out a young man that had silver hair and cute little dog-ears on top of his head. His golden eyes pierced down at her, studying her closely. Yuhi sniffed and this time her shock was apparent. A fellow hanyou was standing before her! And not only that, but his name rang a familiar bell in her head, though she couldn't place where she had heard it before. Delving backward into her memories, she found that they were hazy and distorted and that it hurt to try puzzle over the past.

Though none of the humans or the kitsune noticed her shock, Inuyasha sensed it and his eyes narrowed a little. Kagome frowned at him. "He's ok, just a little moody right now." She said with a nervous smile. Then, waiting patiently, she waited for the woman before her's name.

Yuhi looked them all over again before straightening up. "I'm Yuhi, it's nice to meet you all." She started and then rubbed her head again, groggily.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. . .may I ask. . .what's going on here?" Yuhi asked, not trying to sound rude, but she had no idea what these people were doing around her.

The woman named Sango knelt down so that Yuhi would not have to crane her neck upward. "We found you lying here, you were pale and looked like you might be sick. There isn't a village for a miles, so we thought maybe you hurt. . ."

She tried to explain without offending the woman that she already knew was a hanyou. Inuyasha had been quite startled to find another hanyou in the forest, and if hanyou's were all like Inuyasha, then this one would be offended at the idea of being weak and helped by humans also.

Yuhi only nodded, smiling softly at them all. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I just started to feel dizzy so I decided to take a rest. . ." Yuhi drifted off, knowing what the next question would be.

"Where is the place you live, would you like us to take you there, Miss?" It was the monk's turn to speak.

Yuhi grimaced inwardly. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure what to tell them.

"I. . .don't exactly live anywhere." She replied truthfully, casting her eyes away as she smiled ruefully at herself.

"I'm so sorry. . ." Kagome said, placing a comforting hand on her arm again.

Yuhi smiled at her a little and shook her head. Trying to get to her feet now, she pressed her palms firmly on the trunk of the tree and forced them to climb upward as she lifted herself. "It's fine, thank you for worrying about me and for stopping to help. . ."

Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood as well, watching her with wary concern. She seemed shaky for some reason. Yuhi was indeed feeling better; the nausea had been destroyed and replaced now with an aching hunger and thirst.

"Where will you go from here, Miss Yuhi?" Miroku asked, genuinely concerned.

Yuhi thought that over, rubbing her hand over her chin and around her neck. "Well," She finally began, smiling in embarrassment. "I'm not sure."

"We would not mind dropping you off at the nearest village, Miss Yuhi." Miroku offered. Inuyasha started to protest immediately, but Kagome silenced him.

"Uhm, well, I-" Yuhi stuttered out, flustered by the proposition. "I-I couldn't ask you to do that for me. Really, I'm fine." She insisted. She accepted their kindness with gratitude, but was always one to never ask for anything from others if she could give nothing in return. Besides, the name of 'Inuyasha' kept making her stomach drop as if he were some dangerous foe and she didn't care to keep having that feeling.

Miroku smiled devilishly and ushered her toward a now-transformed Kirara. If not for the monk's persistence, Yuhi would have been completely and utterly startled by the flaming youkai before her, but under these unnerving circumstances, she could only gape from the one to the other as she feebly dragged her feet. "Oh, no, please Sir monk, I couldn't ask-"

"You didn't ask though, I'm insisting. It wouldn't be right for a humble monk such as myself to let a Lady such as you stay in this hollow wood all by yourself." Miroku said cheerfully, smiling at her still.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo all sweatdropped and sighed at the monk's antics. Sango hoisted up her hiraikotsu and walked after him. "We'd better go and make sure he doesn't frighten Yuhi-chan too much." Kagome sighed again and started to walk off too, Shippo right on her heels.

Inuyasha was last to follow, sniffing the air testily for the longest time. Furrowing his brow, he frowned after the retreating party. For a moment, and only a moment, he would have sworn he smelled Naraku's miasma. . .

* * *

Another chapter up! And finals and the Holidays are coming up.

On that note, I'd like to say that I'm not sure when I'll get to update again next. I'll work on what I can, but I can't promise anything. Sorry.

Thanks for your continued support and don't worry, everything is gonna work out in the end for poor Yuhi and Nara-chan. so death threats. . .though Nara-chan seems to find them eternally amusing. . .

Ah, well, have a Happy Holiday and see you all soon hopefully!! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	12. Chapter 12

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 12:: Onigumo

* * *

_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole within my soul  
What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_ _'Winds Nocturne_,_' _**_Lunar Silver Star Story _**

* * *

****

Night had fallen and the small band of travelers had settled down, forcing Yuhi to stay with them. Yuhi herself had been quite afraid of going on alone in the dark in that forest that was so eerie and cold, but she did not want to intrude on the travelers who seemed to accept her no-questions-asked. Though the one, Inuyasha. . .he watched her closely at all times, she could feel his sharp gaze on her and wondered what she had done that he seemed so angry about.

Still, she did not ask, in case she might come off as rude or say something stupid. Maybe he really wasn't meaning to stare so hard, maybe he too was baffled at the chances of meeting another hanyou in such a stranded place. . .

That name though. . .she wracked her brain constantly, trying to remember something about the name of 'Inuyasha.' She knew there was something about that name that filled her with an unexplainable inner anxiety. Like she was supposed to be wary of him. She shook her head to herself once, trying to clear her thoughts. For with the miasma, her memories of her old life and Naraku's fortress seemed to start to muddle and blur together so she wasn't sure what was dream and what was actual knowledge. Shaking the feeling off, she took in a deep breath of air and calmed herself so that she might enjoy her new companions' company instead of worrying over one of their names.

Yuhi remained silent, sipping tea that Kagome had so kindly made for her, and watching the other's antics with interest. Her ears twisted and turned at each word, and every so often, her tail would twitch and move around her to warm her feet.

She suppressed a sudden giggle of amusement and delight as Shippo commented about Inuyasha's jealousy of Kagome and received a harsh whack from Inuyasha afterwards.

Miroku, hearing her laughter turned to her and beamed brightly, in what Yuhi thought was agreement on how humorous the pair were. But when her own laughter had subsided, she was shocked to find that his hands had clasped hers around her teacup. "Miss Yuhi, I must ask you something," He began, face suddenly contorted in seriousness.

Yuhi paused for a moment, blinking at him, her ears pointing toward him in childish curiosity. "Ask me something. . . ?" She asked slowly and in a hushed tone, as if she wasn't sure what he was talking about.

He nodded definitively, still looking quite serious. "Miss Yuhi, would you consider bearing my children?"

Yuhi sat in stunned silence; feeling like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over her head as Miroku popped his famous question.

Immediately after, the taijiya's boomerang bone fell on his head though, saving her from really answering at all. The monk fell to the ground unconscious for a moment, seemingly wearing a comically depressed face.

Yuhi normally might have giggled at this, had it not been for the wandering hand that had also trailed down to her bottom as he had asked this of her. Instead, she was blushing furiously, inwardly flustered at the events.

Moving away from the monk's twitching form, she sipped on her tea again, thoughtfully this time, and a bit apprehensive. Looking around at the others from under her brows like a chastised child, she saw that their expressions showed that this was not the first time something of this nature had happened. Relieved by this fact, she brought her tea cup down, trying to jumble together a coherent, intelligent sounding sentence that was not disrupted by her emotions at the moment. "He does this often?" She asked tentatively.

Kagome sighed wearily; heaving her shoulders into the motion and nodded slightly. "Yeah, all the time." Inuyasha answered for her smartly, giving the downed houshi a disgusted glare from his seat next to Kagome.

Sango was blushing in her own frustration and embarrassment and refused to make eye contact with Yuhi, her eyes drifting to the star-filled sky in easy to distinguish jealousy. Huffing, she took her seat next to Kagome, her arms crossed in contemplative anger.

Yuhi had been frightened that she had said or done something wrong, uncomfortable with the circumstances and wishing that the monk had not been so open about such a thing. Though she was sure it was "just his way" and she had to accept him for what he was, just as she wanted to be accepted for what she was.

* * *

The incident had been forgotten almost as soon as it had happened though when Kagome brightened them all up with some strange objects from inside her yellow pack. Yuhi had watched like a curious pup as the girl had dug around and pulled out one sweet smelling thing after the other.

The rest of her pack seemed to know what the contents were already and met their arrival into their hands with delight. Yuhi's youkai senses twitched slightly, sending a weird sensation up the bridge of her human-like nose. Her nose wasn't supposed to twitch thus the strange, yet ticklish feeling.

She had found herself embarrassed again when Kagome had noticed her childish curiosity and offered a square, brown-packaged rectangle to her. Yuhi had taken it, sniffing at it through the wrapping, the delicious smell of something sweet she had never tasted nor smelled before lingering through and tantalizing her.

Yuhi had been quite surprised that not only was the food edible, but it was also quite delicious as well. Trying not to appear greedy, she ate is swiftly, but did not look for more. The substance was rich and foreign, and so caused her stomach to revolt against its sudden and rather fast intrusion. She did not feel sick in the manor of one about to throw up, but that she suddenly felt quite full and knew she should not take in any more of the sweet confection at the moment, though she was dying for another bite after the sample.

She had thanked the young miko-child for it and had promptly fallen silent when the others had started conversing again. Looking up, she calculated how long the night had been. It was late, usually at the castle, she was asleep a few hours before. . .no wonder she was feeling so heavy-lidded at the moment. The internal clock in her mind knew that it was time for her to sleep, long past time for her sleep in fact.

Letting herself settle, she had slowly let her eyes and mind drift closed with sleep, and the groggy thoughts before one sleeps consumed her entire being. Slipping away, she fell into a comfortable sleep, the first in a long time, though there was a constant uneasiness tugging on the back of her mind, as if in earnest of something that had long ago been told to her.

* * *

In the morning, Yuhi awoke to find the others had already finished packing their things and were just about ready to head off. Getting to her feet a little drowsily, she found that she was already prepared to leave as well. Thanking them, she bowed politely and continued with her humbling until finally, content that she had said everything that needed to be said, turned and took a step forward, only to be stopped by Kagome's rather distressed tone.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

Yuhi's ears twitched with her evident confusion, her eyes blinked in unison as she peered over her shoulder questioningly. "C-come with you?" She asked, a little sheepishly, her tail stiffening slightly in anxiety.

"Yes, there is a village close by from which we came before, we could at least take you there before going on our way if you liked that better?" Miroku offered, smiling at her in a pleading sort of way.

Yuhi frowned inwardly at his smile, but maybe going tot he village wouldn't be so bad. Gulping slightly at the thought of being with an actual group of humans frightened her though, but she nodded anyway. "That would be nice, thank you eternally from the depths of my heart, everyone." She replied at length, bowing again.

Inuyasha made a face, she didn't have to do that. . .but the others seemed to just either ignore it or try to correct her in some way, so he made no statement.

Yuhi was in awe of the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair, catching in her ears and whistling loudly and in protest to her opposite movement to it's flow. The feeling of just having the fur of the cat demon under her frightened her a little, the bravery of the tiny kitsune that sat upon her head, grasping tightly to her ears made her calm herself.

Still, it was hard holding back the whoop of joy and fright that gripped at her heart, intermingling into an unknown emotion that she knew the only way to expel was to let out a loud noise of some form to express herself. And suppressing it only made it swell and swirl inside of her, making her heart tingle and her fingers grow clammy with excitement. The feeling like being a curious little child came over her again and this time she didn't care if anyone saw.

The kit, sensing her enjoyment of the situation, giggled and gripped her ears in his glee, though he was careful not to harm her. In response, he felt the shudder of a laugh ripple from her but it was concealed before anyone else but he and Kirara had felt it.

* * *

They had arrived at the outskirts of the village at about mid-day. Yuhi had insisted that they leave her here, since they had a very important place to get to, or so it seemed to her. Kagome and Sango had wished her well, and the group soon left. Yuhi watched them go until they were not but a speck in the distance and let out a withdrawn sigh. That kitsune cub had reminded her so much of. . .

Sadness suddenly gripped hold, and she ended her thoughts before they had surfaced completely. Sighing again, she looked at the village in the distance. Well, she could hardly conceal her odd hair color or eyes, but she could at least try to hide her ears and tail. Maybe the humans would overlook her presence if there were no real demon aspects to be seen. But still - she questioned as she took off the apron-like cloth she had been wearing over her thin yukata – what was she going to do from here?

Taking a deep breath, she realized that she couldn't very well just wander around the rest of her life. She would have to find a place to go soon, someplace warm preferably. It didn't matter if there were people or not, but that would be nice, if there were someone there with her. . .she turned the melancholy thoughts aside. She would come to terms with that later, not now. Now she had to venture into the foreign civilization and hope for the best.

Yuhi felt her feet scuffling on the stones as she wandered into the town, feeling very nervous and out-of-place in this strange world. She had so long ago left it for the reclusive forests, and the hidden mountains, as was familiar to her kind. Though she had come close to human villages several times, she had never come out of the edge of the forest for fear of them. Well, except for that one time, and that time she had sworn off any more human encounters. But here she was, not but possibly a year later, walking right into the heart of a human village, disguised as one of their own. She knew it had to be done, though she did not like it one bit, she had to act as them to survive in this world now, she had no other choice. To go on living as she once had was pointless and wasteful, she would have to forge her own path in this human village.

She felt a dizzying fear run through her suddenly, but she ignored it, focusing on the path ahead of her.

Her heart beat faster as she started to attract more and more eyes, and she purposefully made her tail stick tight to the curve of her bottom so it would not be seen twitching in her anxiety. Her palms became sweaty at either side of her, though she had not even clamped her hands shut, and her ears threatened to move under the cloth she had wrapped over them. It was not uncommon for human females to wear this sort of headdress, so she was thankful for that. No, she knew what they were looking at. She had left her hair to fall down a little on either side of her face so as to hide the fact that she lacked ears on either side of her head.

A child looked at her wide-eyed and pulled on his mother's cloak when he spotted her light-brown hair that was scruffy, unlike the smooth black that most women had in this time. She ignored him as best she could, watching him and his mother out of the corner of her eyes without actually looking in their direction. When he informed his mother in a rather loud voice that "that lady right there has funny hair and eyes, mommy", Yuhi felt a pang of fear hit her as she saw the eyes of those that had heard the human-child turn on her suddenly and questioningly. The mother brushed at the hand on her skirt though and turned his gaze from Yuhi. "Shh, it is not polite to stare and speak so disrespectfully about your elders." She hushed him, and Yuhi felt the eyes of the crowd move away as if their mothers too had chastised them.

Yuhi was quite grateful, and felt a heavy load suddenly lift from her heart as she did. Maybe she could actually pull this off after all. . .

* * *

He would make his move the next night, he knew that. He had waited far too long already, dabbling in the affair of ridding himself of the burden that had been Yuhi. Now, casting his eyes over the field that he had decided would be the battlefield, he smirked, his already narrow eyes moving together even more. It would be perfect; there would be no way that anything could go wrong. And his prey was coming toward him as he looked on at his trap. There was nothing better than having them come without being called.

He chuckled darkly to himself, reveling in what he was sure was a victory for himself already. Yes, if he were lucky, he wouldn't even have to wait until the next night, maybe they would walk right in this night. His red eyes shimmered in the light of the mid-day sun malevolently.

* * *

Kagome knew she had felt it several times, the tug of jewel shards, a great cluster of them too, though it was faint. It had been the first indication to the human that there was someone suffering, lying in the bushes, against a tree nearby.

The feeling had come and gone, always distant, and faint, as if they were far away, though she was sure they weren't for some reason. And sometimes she had felt the evil presence of miasma mingling in with it, dark and surging, though also faint and disappearing as soon as it had touched on her sharp miko senses.

Inuyasha had seemed uneasy as well, often watching the fellow hanyou, Yuhi, with a suspicious look in his golden eyes. Kagome had been curious, but said nothing. Yuhi had seemed quite polite, possibly even overly polite; there was nothing about her that made Kagome guess at some evil purpose. But still, the feelings had come when Yuhi had appeared, and gone when they had left her behind. She had to say it was a strange coincidence, but she still could not piece together a puzzle that should have been quite easy.

Kagome shook her head, her midnight hair rippling outward in the billowing wind. She continued to puzzle over it, but was starting to lose herself in the continued hard thought. Eventually her thoughts turned aside to other things that had started to nag on her, but still the reminder of the echoing cry of the Jewel Shards was in the back of her mind, never totally silent. And, if she might have listened very carefully, Kagome might have heard the whispered warning that the sensations had brought with them. . .

* * *

Another new chapter up!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 13:: Battle for Our Lives 

Yuhi investigated the strange village the rest of the day, sniffing the air every now and then, when she thought that no one was looking, to see if she could find anything good to eat.

Her ears hurt underneath the scarf she had placed over them, and her tail felt stiff hidden underneath her kimono. The rocks and pebbles she had repeatedly stepped on made the pads of her feet numb, and she was aware that she was getting tired and rather bored.

Dusk was starting to settle over the town, and Yuhi briefly wondered where she might stay for the night. A gnawing pain hit her in the stomach. Yuhi frowned, pressing one hand to her stomach thoughtfully.

As being only partially-youkai, she could go for some time without food or sleep, though she had accustomed herself to eating and sleeping normally as humans did from the time that she was young with her father. Since her father's death though, she had become more and more accustomed to going on at regular youkai hours; though at times she did fall back into her old human-like habits, but that was only when she was around humans for an extended period of time. Like now.

Her stomach growled imploringly again and Yuhi frowned further. Looking to make sure no humans were watching, Yuhi sniffed the air hungrily. She knew she had passed a food vendor somewhere in this town, but could not remember exactly where. Now, as she paused, she slowly turned in the direction that the smell of food was coming from.

As she went off toward the scent, a new thought struck her: how was she planning to pay for this food? She started for a moment at this, just about stopping in her tracks to ponder it. She had no money, but she had not really eaten in the last few days either, or had much to drink either. There had been that chocolate and tea from Kagome, but other than that, she had not touched anything else.

Another frown threatened to cross her lips. She hated the idea of stealing, no matter who it was from. But there wasn't much she could do. From what she had seen in the forests, there was nothing to eat, and she had not hunted for food since she was a child and knew that she lacked the patience and skills to try her hand at it now. Even if her body somehow remembered the motions and behavior of one during a hunt, she knew there was little hope for her in this form. To have much effect she would have to take a more demonic form, and she knew not if she could do that as a hanyou.

A bird sang from the rooftop of the house she was standing next to, and she looked up, watching it as it flexed it's feathery wings and took flight, still singing gaily. Yuhi briefly felt a childish envy of the bird stir in her. When she was a child, she had wished that she were a type of youkai that could grow wings and take to the air like the birds that sang so sweetly in the trees. But most children had dreams like that, of being able to fly like the birds. And it had been banished except for a brief childhood heart-flutter every now and then that managed to escape unheeded.

Yuhi brightened, though still apprehensive about having to steal anything. _'I can pay them back later though; I'll figure out a way.'_ She told herself confidently. Some waning part of her argued that such a thing would never happen, but it was silenced by another demanding growl from her stomach.

She sneak along between the buildings, her demon abilities shifting into gear and taking over for a brief period of time. Stealthily, she padded along, her footsteps going unheard by any passing humans. Even the old ones, who had spent years sitting and listening and could tell if someone was coming just from the smallest creak of a board and scuffle of stones did not catch even a breath of air trailing behind her.

Instinctively, her tail twitched her ears fought to stand upright, and her body arched low to the ground, her hands almost trailing on the ground. She was not aware of this change, but anyone that might have seen her would have thought she looked peculiarly like an actual coyote, sniffing around the bases of the houses. That is, if she had exposed her tail and ears, otherwise she just looked insane.

She stopped dead at the corner of a raised building; the smell of food was the strongest here. Quietly, she huddled down in the shadows, her strange colored eyes gleaming in the half-light. The humans passing by in the street didn't take notice of her at all, and as she watched the vendor didn't even spare a passing glance around at the feeling of eyes watching him intently.

Yuhi became suddenly aware of a vicious creature in the back of her mind, lurking there where she had never looked before, a kind of deranged pleasure radiating off of it as it anticipated as something it could only name as 'the hunt.' Yuhi absently corrected it, it was not a 'hunt' it was stealing, it was bad, and she would get in a lot of trouble. **_'Humans food, they should give in to us, we're stronger.'_** It seethed, reasoning in that barbaric way that it did.

Yuhi found herself arguing with it, and in such, starting to lose a piece of control as well. She was trying to concentrate on too many things at once, and her hold over the youkai half of her mind was slipping. Eventually, she corrected herself though, for she found that trying to reason with the youkai was a losing battle. She was correct in the end, but it still had that pompous, arrogant tone to it. It would not admit defeat to her pacifist ways.

Eventually, when the vendor was looking the other way, her muscles suddenly tensed and she felt something mentally shove her forward. Her heart suddenly sped up, and she felt a wave of anxious adrenaline sweep over her as she sped forward, becoming a brown blur in mid-air. Humans could barely see her, but the ones that did notice cried out, their minds blanching in fear as they registered what it must be.

"A demon!" An old man croaked just before she struck. Grabbing up some of the vegetables that were being sold and a small satchel of what she guessed was rice, she appeared in front of the group of people for a mere flash of a second before she was gone again.

As she peeled away, dust flying out behind her, she heard cries and saw humans dodge aside of her. If anyone might have noticed, they would have seen the briefest flashes of red highlighting her eyes, telling of an inward battle with her youkai blood. **_'Kill, destroy, blood, death, kill.'_** It hissed venomously inside of her mind, red splashes of color dotting across her mind, accentuating the snarling beast's desires.

'_Stop! Food was what I wanted and I already took too much. I don't know how I'm gonna repay that human merchant back there! I didn't even get to see what he looked like I was moving so fast.'_ Yuhi fought back just as hard as the youkai half was fighting to gain control.

Bloodlust threatened to overcome her, the want to lunge and strike out at one of the humans she was passing in the streets rising in her. She let out a suppressed growl and fought it, trying to leave the village as far behind as possible.

Vacantly, some sane part of her was sending some kind of warning though, and Yuhi broke from the conversation with her youkai-self to consult it. It was the smallest of sounds that reached her ears above the roar of whistling wind and feet pounding against dirt and gravel.

It was the sound of human voices shouting loudly, the sounds of many tramping feet chasing after something, and the whistle of arrows and other weapons in the air. Yuhi turned her head slightly, peering out of the corner of her eye at the humans racing after her.

They were far enough behind that she did not have to worry about them catching up, but not far enough that she did not have to worry about their arrows, spears, and other make-shift weapons. A finger of dread laced through her human, rational soul and mind, but the sight only furthered the excitement running through the youkai veins.

Her fangs showed in a sudden sneer, her vision blurred with red. **_"They want to fight, let me fight."_** It begged, hissing devilishly.

Her head whipped back around, and the red vanished immediately, replaced by a steady, determined gaze. _'Stop it, I will not allow you to win.'_ She growled angrily at the inner voice.

It back down, still hissing, cursing and sending an oath as she strapped it back down and hid it away deep inside of her. Content that it was gone for the moment, she focused now on escaping. She was moving, as she fast as she could, but she was starting to tire out, not used to expending so much energy so quickly.

She hissed suddenly as an arrow caught her, ripping through her side, a trickle of warm blood running down her body. The hit slowed her, and she bared her teeth against the pain.

She cleared the edge of the rather large village now, and headed straight for the forest. The youkai instinct took control as she wavered with the pain, but her other self did not dare come into the light, though the smell of blood was intoxicating.

Yuhi took to the trees, holding tightly to her parcels and jumped from branch to branch, keeping her balance by some miracle. The humans stopped at the end of the forest, cursing as they saw darkness falling and the 'youkai' they were chasing falling away in the distance. A string of curses met her ears, and Yuhi felt a leap of joy suddenly fill her. Despite herself, she grinned broadly and stopped on a branch about fifty feet off the ground, watching the humans secretively from her spot.

Intently, she listened to them, not yet aware that her tightly tied scarf had slipped down and hung from her neck; her ears flexed until she could hear them quite clearly.

"We can't go in after it now, it's too dark, and who knows what comes alive in there at night." The one who appeared to be the leader growled.

Another scoffed, eyeing the trees thoughtfully. Unconsciously, Yuhi bent on her tree limb, lowering herself closer to the bark, shielding her eyes from his gaze in case he should spy them glowing at him in the moonlight. "There're probably more of 'em in there too." He added, mostly to anger the other's than to rile himself up.

The rest of the group agreed, clanging their weapons before they broke off, still talking amongst themselves.

Yuhi watched as they left, leaving the forest edge behind as they retreated to the safety of the glittering lights of their village. The demon inside of her sneered, suddenly speaking up again un-checked.

'**_Huh, we could take that lousy excuse for a pack of humans any time of the day.'_** It voiced smugly.

Yuhi scowled, forcing it away from her. _'I stole today because I was hungry and there was no other answer tot hat problem. I will not do it again if I can help it. And do not think that this means I will give in to you and your madness. You make me do things I will regret.'_ She growled at it.

When she had been young was the first time Yuhi had even come into contact with her youkai self, the bloodthirsty, battle-hungry monster that resided inside of her. She had been angry and had not noticed that she had been acting on the wishes of a demon that would be beyond her control if she ever let it dominate. She had stopped herself before she had done any real damage, but she had learned from her mistake and had since corrected herself whenever it came to life. Though it had been a very long time ago it had last spoke. She was surprised it had chosen such a time to come to life again, but put that aside for later.

'_And I will remember this,'_ She added, reaching down with a free hand to touch the warm, wet spot where her blood was seeping out. The spot ached and was set on fire from the contact of her fingers.

The demon seethed with the pain, renewed anger making it flourish inside of her. **_'They hit us! Those filthy humans caused us to bleed!'_** It hissed. How it had overlooked the pain and blood before was unsure, but now it was screaming with outrage. **_'Humans, slime, filth, dirt! Kill!'_**

Yuhi wrestled and tussled with it inwardly; outwardly her brows were twitching angrily.

Normally, she was not so violent; she had a relatively quiet and calm demeanor. But when dealing with her youkai self she was never soft or gentle. The thing understood nothing but violence, it was like fighting fire with fire, and it would only back down if Yuhi got angry, though it is hard to imagine her ever unsettled.

The howl inside of her mind was cut short as she set it straight once again, dismissing it without another thought. The youkai now banished, she hopped down from the tree and marched off in search of a place to stay and eat what she had stolen, and possibly try and put a poultice on her side.

* * *

Naraku watched as the group of unsuspecting travelers was lured once again into one of his ingenious traps. Soon, he was sure, he would be rid of them at last. There would be nothing to stand in his way of finally dominating! Nothing!

Satisfied, he descended at just the right time, savoring victory with a smirk as his red eyes danced.

As he came through the part in the miasma, he felt the smirk grow as he saw Inuyasha's infuriated gaze. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

* * *

Whew, finally got out a new chapter. **sigh**

Heh, I find it kind of ironic that in the last two - three weeks, I have discovered that a coyote is runing around in the field behind my house. We have deer and raccons and opposums and things like that back there all the time, but this was the first time we've ever seen a coyote! We saw a fox once, but that was only once. This coyote was seen by several of our neighbors and appears tohave a busted back leg. Poor thing.....Anyway, I thought that was kind ofamusing since Yuhi is a coyote hanyou. And it was funny since we're in a rather populated area, and it's not like we're in the middle of nowhere or anything, and it's just strange to ahve a coyote out here.....

Anyway, enjoy your Holidays everyone! It's snowing like no other out here where I am, andI hope that wherever you are, that you have just as much fun, if not more. Also - I'm going to be out of town from December 30 - January 2, so I'm not sure what I'll be able to get done between now and then, but I hope to at least finish a few things before I go.

Thank you for the continued support, minna-san. I truly appreciate it. **bow** See you all soon!!

Review Please.


	14. Chapter 14

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 14:: Fight 

_"Please, don't set me free for your own peace of mind."_

_- The Lost Blue Sky_, from the anime **_'Crest of the Stars'_**

* * *

Yuhi munched on the food she had stolen somberly, she felt a horrible mass of guilt weighing her down, and despite her earlier claims that she would pay the humans back somehow. Her ears stood straight up as she munched, going unnoticed and turned swiftly in the easterly direction. 

Feeling the youkai half of her tugging free, it suddenly stopped, seemingly turning it's pointed nose into the wind. **_"Battle."_** It noted with a pleased growl.

Yuhi sniffed; yes, there were the signs of battle in the air. No wonder the rest of the wood was quiet and empty. She was probably the only one fool enough to stay out while a clash between two strong hanyou's was going on to the east about five miles.

Yuhi's brow furrowed for a moment then rose. Shock flowed through her suddenly, her eyes widening. Turning toward the East, she sniffed again to confirm her findings, but there was no doubt about it. _'Naraku-dono. . .'_

And the other scent. . .

_'!! Inuyasha-san!'_ Yuhi felt herself blank for a minute, the food in her hand rolling out and onto the ground.

A small gasp escaped her lips and everything suddenly rushed back to her. Her hazy memories of Naraku's castle were still gone, but she did regain the knowledge of where she had heard that name before. 'Inuyasha.' Yes, he had been the one that had helped in hurting her Naraku-dono that first time. And here they were again, fighting. What was between them that they could resolve nothing by talking it out?

**_'You've been living with humans too long. Their backwards morals have gotten to you. Look, your brain's turned to mush already.'_** The coyote demon sneered in the back of her mind. Why wouldn't it be quiet? Why would it no longer listen to her commands to stay away and leave her be? What was drawing it out? Battle perhaps? Blood? No, not that, but what?

'_**Demons live for battle, we don't need a reason to kill, we just do it. It's a need. We don't have diplomatic disputes and negotiations like pitiful humans. If a demon is angry, there will be blood, and nothing but it. Of course, I would not think that someone like **you** would ever be able to understand that.'**_ It said in rather a proud tone.

Yuhi dropped to the ground, landing firmly and without crashing into anything that might have hurt her. _'I have to stop them.'_ She thought worriedly, ignoring the coyote as she looked anxiously to the East.

But the demon would not be ignored; it refused to be held away again by such a weak human-minded hanyou as the one it was forced to embody. **_'What do you want to stop them for?'_** It demanded sounding upset by such an idea.

'_I have to. Naraku-dono saved me, and Inuyasha-san is a very nice person, though a bit gruff. I would not want them to fight about anything.'_ Yuhi replied distractedly, picking up her feet swiftly in a run. She knew she had no real hope of making it over the five miles to the battlefield, but she was determined.

'**_Your Naraku-dono might not be the person you think he is.'_** It commented, sending back painful memories of Naraku covered in Gin and Kai's blood, staring down on her. Her pupils dilated for a moment in shocked agony before the demon fell silent, content with its display for the moment.

Yuhi bowed her head as she raced on, tired from her exertions earlier. "I know he is not perfect, but I still have to-" She dropped off, choking down a sob that threatened to wrack her. The demon only listened, sitting in the darkness, waiting for it's opportune moment.

* * *

Tetsusaiga raised above the miasma, sweeping toward Naraku who easily dodged, smirking. It was so easy to enrage the inu hanyou; he had such a short fuse it seemed. Easy to provoke, and easy to estimate. This mission was proving to be child's play. 

And the miko and his friends were not with him to lend their support either. Distracting them with other things. The miko unconscious; fighting the miasma had proved too strong for her, and she had blacked out, much to Naraku's delight. That would make it all the easier to destroy the silver haired hanyou that had so long frustrated him.

The Monk and Taijiya were wrapped up with other demons at the moment; the vast number of the lesser demons alone was enough to stall them from helping the hanyou. Naraku smirked; maybe he would save them to play with later on. It was amusing to watch humans in their futile struggle to win and live especially when they have something like revenge on their minds.

"Kaze no Kizu!" The sharp blades of energy pierced through the ground, reaching toward him and shredding anything in it's way to ribbons. Nothing stood a chance against the powerful blast; even mountains would crumble before the might of the blow dealt by the youkai blade that Inuyasha wielded.

Despite this, Naraku was a master at escaping it now, and would hardly let himself be caught up in it, not even to give Inuyasha the thought that he was going to win.

Inuyasha grit his teeth in anger at seeing Naraku evade him again. "You bastard!" He yelled over the roar of the attack and jumped up into the air after him.

Naraku thrust one arm toward him, the limb extended into a branch-like form with a deadly sharp point. With Tetsusaiga above his head, Inuyasha's torso was exposed, and Naraku's red eyes widened with pleasure as the point of the sharp wood-limb went right through Inuyasha.

The silver haired hanyou's golden eyes dilated with the sudden pain, a scream of agony escaped his lips. Naraku pulled his limb back quickly, blood dripping from it. Inuyasha flopped to the ground, lying there for a moment before regaining his senses and getting to his feet again.

He shook, his one arm wrapped around the wound, and his other resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, using it as a prop to stand on. One eye was glued shut, as the other pierced out at Naraku menacingly. "Damn." He cursed to himself, dirt and mud smeared across the places that had taken the brunt of the blows when he had fallen.

"Are you ready to give up now, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked him in that sensuously smooth tone of his.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Shut up!" He spat. "I'm not gonna give up to you, and I'm not gonna lose."

He sounded quite confident, for someone in his position. A bad wound, no allies, and his enemy staring him down with no such injuries to speak of. Ok, well, there was that scrape on the shoulder from before, but that was minor and would easily repair within the hour.

Thinking quickly, Inuyasha narrowed his good eye, fixing it sharply on the dark hanyou before him. _'Shit, what am I gonna do now?'_ He thought, knowing that he wouldn't be able to move in time if Naraku made another swift attack like before.

And Naraku knew it too. His lips twitched as his good eye hardened with determination. There was an answer somewhere; he would just have to find it somehow.

As he pondered, Naraku took the initiative, not daring to allow the inu hanyou time to plot out his next move.

Blood dripped from the tip of sharp limb as he raced toward Inuyasha.

Shocked, Inuyasha watched in alarm as his enemy came on. But he was used to the heat of battle and uneasily tried to jerk to one side, but pain seared through him, making his entire body burn with the pain of his deep wound.

Naraku hissed in pain, his attack cut short suddenly as a purifying arrow shot into his right shoulder. Looking up with angry red eyes, he spotted the miko wench, Kagome, sporting another arrow in his direction. She appeared hurt from her own struggle, but none the less a dangerous threat. A growl escaped him. "Don't move, or the next one goes between your eyes." She warned in a steady voice. She meant it too.

* * *

Yuhi's legs burned, it felt as if she were being stabbed in the side by numerous knives. Her weight seemed to grow with each step, her feet were numb, and her muscles were started to turn into spaghetti. But she knew despite the physical exhaustion and pains that if she stopped she would not be able to get up and go on again. 

She sniffed the air, though it was hard as she gasped heavily with each step that she took. Her lungs and throat were burning. She was getting closer, maybe about a quarter of a mile away. She couldn't tell for curse, but the scent of battle was growing stronger, as was the smell of both Naraku and Inuyasha's blood. Both were greatly wounded, though she couldn't tell who's was worse so far. _'Naraku-dono. . .'_ She thought feebly, forcing herself to break into a renewed charge.

The demon in the back of her mind stirred, obviously thinking something over privately to itself. Yuhi tried once to break in on its thought's, but when it resisted, she abandoned it and focused back on her flight.

After a pause, it spoke. **_'I can give you the strength to get there in time.'_** It offered in a deceitful tone. Maybe it was because Yuhi knew it's ways too well that she caught the deceit instantly. Or maybe it was purposefully doing this to test her will. Whatever it's game was, she did not need its help.

"I. . .can do this. . .on. . .my own. . ." She gasped out.

A trace of smugness filled the back of her mind where it resided as she tripped over a root that she had overlooked and tumbled to the ground, sliding across the dirt thanks to her momentum. Pain seared through her entire body at the same time that relief spread through her sore limbs. It was an interesting feeling, though she would not liked to have relived it for anything. The wind was knocked from her and she lay crumpled on the ground for a moment, huddled against a broken bush that had scattered under the force of her blow.

She tried to lift herself after a moment and flopped back to the ground uselessly. "Ugh. . ." She groaned, breathing heavily.

**_'You wouldn't hurt so much if you would let me help.'_**

"I don't need. . .your help." Yuhi growled indifferently at it. Snorting, it dispersed back into careless thoughts just flickering about. It only gathered into a solid form when it wanted to speak or wanted to get out and take control of the body that they shared. Yuhi couldn't believe to this day that she had such a horrible monster inside of her. Shouldn't it be more kind and caring like her mother?

**_'I am my own. You forget that I can be myself as much as you can. We are original. We are tied to no one. We need not act like anyone before us, despite how "good" or "bad" they are in your foolish terms.'_**

Forcing herself to stand, Yuhi dug her fingers into the bark of the nearest tree, not even noticing the fine sharp nails she was starting to grow.

* * *

Gah, sorry about the long wait. Mass-updating today since I finally managed to get all my stuff done. Gomen nasaii. . .

Thank you for the reviews and continued support, minna-san. And, of course, for sticking through with me when I hit rough patches. I really do appreciate all your help, no matter how small.

Thanks again and I hope to see you soon! Ja'ne!!

Review Please.


	15. Chapter 15

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 15: Menace 

"Don't move, or the next one goes between your eyes!" Kagome warned loudly. She scuffed with dirt and mud from falling during the battle and dodging around his large, pointed vegetation-like limbs.

Her skirt was torn slightly and the fringes were showing, not to mention that her shirt had stains in it from grass and mud that would never come out. Her mother would be angry with her later for destroying another uniform. She mentally made a note to start wearing other clothes to the Sengoku Jidaii besides of her school uniforms.

Naraku glared at her, and snapped the shaft of the arrow deftly, though a shock of purifying energy was sent through him suddenly. He barred his teeth against the pain.

Throwing the remains of the broken shaft aside, he smirked at the pair. Fools. They thought they had him so easily?

A wave of miasma rippled forth, flowing around their feet like water as two phantom figures descended on either side of him. Kagura's fan snapped irritably, and she sent a pleased glare Naraku's way before facing back toward Inuyasha and Kagome. On the other side stood Hakudoushi, his scimitar in hand. His empty, childish eyes had a smug gleam in them as he looked on at his adversaries.

His look traveled briefly to Naraku's wounded shoulder. Something gleamed in his eyes but he said nothing and abruptly turned back to narrow his eyes on the hanyou Inuyasha.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he spotted the two. This always happened! Right when he had Naraku, he somehow managed to turn the table in his favor again.

He looked sharply to Kagome, who still seemed steely in her resolve to fight. He searched for any sign of Sango and the others, but not one of them seemed to be anywhere. He let out a frustrated hiss of pain. His wound wasn't closing fast enough, and he was getting weaker every second.

This definitely wasn't looking good. . .

* * *

Yuhi stopped at the base of the rather large tree. Her legs were scuffed from running and tripping. Little branches and reaching roots had laid small scratches on them and torn at her clothing. She looked dis-shelved and clumsy; her hair was filled with leaves and small twigs. 

Her throat was burning, begging for water and her muscles ached all the way to the bone. She tried to force herself to go on, but it was proving futile. Any time she tried to move, her body would not obey. It simply stood there. Her leg muscles twitched a few times before finally giving way. She slumped to the ground, exhausted, a hard, painful stitch in her side kept her from slipping into a drowsy sleep though.

Shaking herself, Yuhi forced herself to stand. She barely noticed that it took a little more effort than usual to pull her hand back from the bark of the tree.

Leaning against the tree, she coughed, the hollow sound shaking her ribs. She swallowed, trying to calm her racing heart and the constant pull of air through to her lungs, but it only proved to make the situation worse.

_'Naraku-dono. . .'_

Underneath her fingers, she thought she felt a soft humming, but she ignored it, the rhythm of her swift breaths echoing in her mind.

The humming grew though, so that soon her fingers were being driven up and down ecstatically on the bark by the deep vibrations. The tree glowed a strange and eerie green when she peered over at it. Gasping a little, she placed both hands on the harsh bark and looked up into its boughs curiously. "A Goshinboku. . .here?" She mused softly to herself.

The trill was heard somewhere above, almost as if the tree understood what she was saying, though she somehow doubted that. Trees were wise and as old as the moon, but they could not understand spoken languages. They only understood the music of the heart, the deep inner thoughts that could be conveyed only in that way, feelings that could not be put to words because they were too complicated. Feelings that had no proper description or name in any tongue.

She blushed slightly, wondering if her worry for Naraku had somehow awoken it from its sleep.

Above, the stars played amongst the branches of the tree, peering at her, winking knowingly down at the world from their high heaven. They rolled and frolicked up there, though they were perpetually in one spot it seemed to Yuhi, there was a strange kind of comforting magic that emitted from them.

"_Little one."_ A solemn voice suddenly spoke, making Yuhi jump. The youkai in the back of her mind stirred irritably at the sound of the voice, writhing and rolling as if a monk had suddenly stuck a purifying spell on it.

Yuhi looked around curiously as the youkai growled venomously. **_'What are you talking to? A God Tree? Tear it to pieces!'_** Yuhi ignored it, though the noisy voice was making her tired mind jump and whirl.

'**_Yes, go to sleep, let me take care of this for you.' _**The youkai said, sounding pleased with this turn of events.

Yuhi narrowed her eyes. _'Shut up.'_ She hissed at it, snapping out of her tired spell. _'I'm not going to let you take over my body.'_

''**_Our.''_** It corrected, but Yuhi had stopped listening again.

"Who's there?" She called, but there was no answer. Blinking in frustration, she went closer to the tree and pressed the pads of her fingers against the tree's bark again.

A ripple-like effect was produced, the bark lit up with the soft green light again and hummed. The branches moved without the wind as it's aid, and the leaves rustled eerily. The whole forest seemed to come to life, and Yuhi was instantly uneasy.

Just as she was about to snatch her fingers back again, the voice from before spoke up, soothing her fears.

"_Do not be frightened, little one."_

Her fear was temporarily pacified, though she was still unsure about the God Tree. She knew it could not hurt her, but there was something about the dual voices in her head – the youkai and the Tree – that made her feel strange on the inside. As if a foreign virus were trying to invade her body and she didn't have the strength or knowledge of how to fight it.

"_You are deeply troubled, I sense your pain. Who is it that makes you so terribly sad and worrisome, my child?" _

The sensation of being wrapped up in a mother's arms hit her and she was soon quite calm, leaning against the tree was if in a trance. The youkai was hissing, it didn't like having contact with anything that was contradictory to it's own darkness.

Yuhi was lost in the warm, comforting sensation. Her mind immediately opened to the spirit within the tree, allowing it to view all her sad thoughts, all her trouble experiences. Her worries, her doubts, in those brief moments the two were one, she understood it's feelings – though it was foreign and strange to her at first – and it understood hers.

When the contact had been broken, it seemed to be musing to itself. _"You have led a rather troubling existence. . .and this 'Naraku-dono' of yours is one of the only figures that brought you happiness, correct?"_

Yuhi let out a muffled sigh, which accompanied her answer. _'Life isn't supposed to be easy. I'm happy with the way things are. . .but. . .'_

The Goshinboku rumbled, mixing temporarily with the continued growls of protest from the coyote. _"But there are regrets. There is something you wish to accomplish."_

Yuhi briefly pictured her kitsune friends, and nodded sadly, her eyes wavering with the need to cry, though she was holding it in. _'I want them to rest peacefully, but I can't abandon Naraku-dono, even after he. . .did something so horrible. . .I feel. . .compelled. . .'_

After a moment in silence, during which Yuhi thought it had left her, the tree finally spoke up again, though it's voice sounded far away and the green glow started to fade from the bark under her fingertips. _"They are not angry with you, little Yuhi. They're always watching you, and they want you to be happy. "_ It sounded amused in a way. _"Now I must go, there is nothing more I can do here."_

Yuhi's head shot up, and she came out of her pleased trance in which she had felt safe and cradled. "Going?" She asked aloud. "But, wait!" She called after it.

Her cries changed tot hat of shock as the large roots under her feet suddenly raised into the air. Jumping down, she stood in the dirt as a small cavern-looking place was created underneath the roots. It was just big enough for a few people to climb in and hide, but was concealed well enough with moss draping over the front that it looked like a simple little hill instead of a hollow.

Yuhi smiled at the tree softly. It was a place for her to stay, possibly even hide. But didn't it understand that she couldn't stay? She had already wasted too much time, and would have to leave right away.

'**_Damn straight you better leave, you bastard!' _**The coyote howled after the spirit of the tree.

Walking back over to the tree, Yuhi wrapped her arms around it as best she could and tried to hug it. "Thank you." She whispered.

Getting back down, she investigated the hollow briefly before climbing over and heading in the direction of the battle again. _'Who do you think sent the trees spirit to me, do you think?'_ She mused, for once consulting the youkai half of her self.

It was irritated though, and blew her questions off flippantly. **_'Couldn't you tell, fool? You are so incompetent. . .'_** It grumbled to itself.

'_Who?'_ Yuhi pressed as she dashed over upturned roots and trees with renewed vigor.

'**_It was that bitchy mother of ours. Can't she die and stay dead!'_** It growled, sounding like an unhappy adolescent in that moment.

'_Mother? She's protecting me?'_ Yuhi sounded surprised. She had heard of such things, and believed that it might be possible, but she was unsure if her mother and father were protecting her.

'_**Yeah, it had the reek of her magic all over it. Who do you think sent us to Naraku, imbecile?'**_

'_Mother and father?'_

'**_Pah,'_** The youkai scoffed. **_'That weak human had very little input, but yes.'_**

Yuhi became pensive and answered no more of the youkai's calls or rants for some time.

* * *

This was his chance. He had to move now if he wanted to get away. But the purifying magic had a good hold on him now, and he moved with labored breaths. Sweat rolled down the side of his head. Reaching into his shoulder, he tried to dig out the metal bit that had been left there, but he couldn't get near it. It froze his fingers, making him weaker by the second whenever he tried. 

He hissed. This was not how it was supposed to end for him. Not him. Not Naraku. Dispensed by a single arrow from a miko wench who had had no formal training in her entire existence. Why had it not blown his arm clear away like the first time he had been encountered by such a situation? Had the little bitch done this to him on purpose?

Naraku hissed again, growling angrily. Leaning on a katana he had with him like a cane, he tried to walk as best he could.

Hakudoushi and Kagura were chasing off his enemies, but he did not trust them for a moment. He trusted no one. The Saimyoushou buzzed irritably around him, trying to aid him, but they dared not come close to his body, wracked with the purifying magic. They would die just touching it, it was a miracle he himself had lasted this long.

Using any of his powers to escape would be bad too, he had so little power left that just trying might expend too much vital energy needed to live. And he couldn't take any chances now.

Just as he was about to take a final rest, he heard something faintly, passed the drum of his heartbeat in his ears, past the incessant buzzing of the Saimyoushou. A familiar scent came to him, comforting in a way. Surprised laced his features for a moment before he corrected himself. Crimson eyes flashed as it got closer.

_'Yuhi?'_

* * *

Whew. Mass-updating. . .

No time for an author's note, but I would like to again thank all those who support and review this fiction. I appreciate everything you've done for me, guys!

I'll see you all soon!

Review Please.


	16. Chapter 16

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 16: Pure 

Yuhi stumbled into the clearing, not even noticing that Naraku was there until her senses informed her that she was being watched by a familiar.

Her light brown eyes darted up and she halted, gasping for breath as she stared into his dark crimson gaze. He was covered in blood, his own this time, and watching her emotionlessly. She thought she spied something in his shoulder, for he held it with his opposite hand very tightly, as if stifling some pain.

"Naraku-dono. . ." she breathed, not quite sure how she felt. She was relieved to see he was ok, but distress overcame her at his appearance. He seemed even paler than she remembered, and the blood covering him did not bode well, nor did the way he clutched his shoulder.

Yuhi came closer slowly, trying to keep herself upright. Her body was begging for rest. Her eyelids were heavy, her head ached, and her muscles were all sore. "Naraku-dono, are you. . .hurt. . . ?"

Tentatively, unsure and tripping a bit every now and then, Yuhi came forward. He pulled back from her hand that reached toward his wounded shoulder. Yuhi backed down for a moment, thinking that she was being too straightforward and the memory of waking in a forest far from the castle haunting her in the back of her mind.

After a brief moment's deliberation, she found herself walking back over to him.

Naraku just continued stared at her, a number of emotions and thoughts swarming through him at one time. What was Yuhi doing here? He had banished her, sent her away. How had she known where to find him? He was sure he had sent her a decent distance away, so it would be impossible for her to be here now. But here she was, in plain sight, watching him with small tears of relief at the corners of her eyes. What was that, had she been. . .worried. . .about _him_? This thought struck him as odd and left him wondering. It was impossible though, he highly doubted anybody worried about his safety, least of all she, who had seen him slaughter her friends.

Before he could protest, or she could check herself on being too impertinent and assuming, she had slid one shoulder under his arm and pulled the arm around her neck so that she could support him.

She supposed later on that her youkai self's confidence had somehow leaked through in that moment, allowing her to help him without second guessing her movements, like she had done in other instances. The said dark being was nowhere to be found at the time though, either observing or scheming in a dark recess of Yuhi's mind.

Naraku allowed this, having lost too much strength to support himself much longer. He still had his pride though, and would not let her carry him like he was some frail old man. He still held all his weight, occasionally leaning on her when his footing was lost.

"I know somewhere you can lie down and heal, Naraku-dono." Yuhi said in a small voice, a hint of fear lacing her tone. He didn't reply.

To tell the truth, Yuhi had only just thought of the little hollow by the God Tree, with the moss-covered entrance. Had her mother known that this was going to happen? She smiled softly to herself at the thought, trying to retrieve some memory of her mother. She could no longer remember a face though, it was a sad, but the years since her death had done a number on the already broken memories.

Another thought crossed her mind as she thought back on her mother – what was she going to do with Naraku's wounds? She didn't have anything to suture them with, no kind of bandages or anything of that nature. She became worried, she knew he was half-demon and his wounds would heal swiftly, but she still wanted to bandage him and clean the wounds to prevent disease. Would she have to get the things from the villagers again? She hated the thought of stealing again, but she wanted to help Naraku too. . .

Deciding that she would worry about such things when she actually had to get them, she put it aside for now, concentrating on walking slow enough to keep pace with Naraku.

* * *

Yuhi directed Naraku to the little dugout hollow and tried to help him inside as well, but he seemed to be adverse to any kind of help she might provide. Leaning against the dirt wall in the back, his red eyes glowed in the dark, watching her steadily, almost as if calculating her every move. 

The coyote hanyou glanced at his shoulder, which he had pulled his arm away from and which now sagged limply, the wound clearly exposed. It looked like the wound created by an arrow. From the looks of it, he had broken off the shaft as much as he could and now all that was left was the arrowhead, oozing pure waves like that of a miko and a small piece of the wooden shaft that was still attached on the inside.

It looked nasty and very painful, she could tell that the miko's magic was draining him to a dangerously low level, she would have to act fast and not waste time wondering if it was the right thing to do or not.

It would be hard, she hated killing and stealing, having been tutored at a very young age by her parents that it was wrong and was never to be done. It was what she had to do now though, despite the fact that she hated it. She swore secretly that she would pay the villagers back when she saw Naraku returned to health and to his castle.

Her mind on other things, Yuhi came to his side, investigating the wound and the space that enclosed them. "Rest, stay here, I'll be back." She said shortly as she drew up a list of needed items in her head and took off into the night air again.

* * *

Naraku stared after her, still silent. There was nothing to be said, she obviously was determined to help him, despite whatever her impression had been when she had woken up abandoned in that forest. 

He glared, his shoulder aching and the miko's energy lashing through him painfully, drawing out each blow and adding to his discomfort. He let out a light growl as he shifted and closed his eyes, knowing he had no strength left to cast any kind of shielding spells. He could only rely on Hakudoushi and Kagura to keep the band of warriors led by Inuyasha away.

Slowly, he let his mind drift, getting him as close to sleep as he dared at this moment, though he was tempted to let the dark black night take him and ease his pain for at least a small amount of time.

As he sat there, blood starting to clot and dry in the open wounds, his mind went once to the hanyou girl that dared stay by his side despite the horror of what she had encountered. Smirking, he wondered how such a timid girl, who dared not fight or harm others and was repulsed by the idea of killing could have lived for so long during such troubled times. . . .

* * *

Yuhi was on her last leg, several times she had had to halt because her breath had hitched and she had had a coughing fit that had made her ribs and stomach ache. When this had happened, she had been sure she would vomit, as sharp pangs would flood through different pressure points on her body, and she would tremble violently. Her feet were bleeding, unused to racing through the rough terrain for so long. 

She ignored it though, following the smell of humans that was thick in the air.

When she came to it, she stopped, leaning against a tree to catch her breath and reaching out with her senses to pick up where she could gather the things she needed.

These said senses had grown stronger in the few days that she had had to rely on them, and she felt a steady bond growing between herself and her youkai half, though it was very subtle. She could never fully live in harmony with it, she knew that, but she had grown stronger in an area that she had felt lacking in before. Maybe, possibly, she could get the youkai's murderous voice to disappear forever. She dared not lean too heavily on that fleeting hope.

Sneaking, she hid in the shadows, her strangely colored eyes glowing in the bright moonlight that shone down. Her tail wagged steadily from side to side as she sniffed the air and crept as quietly as she could. Her ears turned toward every night noise and she alert all the while, waiting for a human to come by and notice her.

The first thing to get would be cloth for bandages, a bone-needle and thread for mending tears in clothing, a wooden bowl for clean water, and hopefully some food stuffs as well. It would be hard to carry, but she was sure she could manage if she balanced them right.

There was an old storehouse where horses and the like were stabled, and she went there first in search of the items. She found nothing there but a human guard who was sleeping on his duty, his head nodding heavily with every breath, chin-on-chest.

Making a voice, she made sure not to spook the horses as she crept off again. An open hut intrigued her and carefully she poked inside, finding that the bandages, thread and bone-needle she needed were in plain sight inside. The bowls were over on the other side of the room; she dared not chance going that far into the human's lair.

A woman lay on a futon beside her husband, oblivious to the nighttime visitor that spared them only a small look before disappearing again.

"I'm sorry, I'll bring the needle back." Yuhi whispered under her breath as she left.

That left food and the bowl then, she checked off the items as she tucked the threads and needle safely inside of the bandages and held them tightly to her chest.

Taking back to the shadows, she clambered up on the roof of a hut and surveyed. She knew there had to be some fields around here somewhere, and surely the farmers would have several good bowls that would hold clean water from the stream.

She found it immediately and she darted from rooftop to rooftop toward it, making sure not to loose her precious parcels as she went.

Arriving, she dug up the roots and herbs, taking as much as she dared. Sniffing at a few of the things, she chose what she thought was best and the most ripe. From the trees she gathered some fruit and then she hid this all in a safe spot before darting back to the village to get the bowl.

Yuhi's heart skipped a beat as she saw that a candle was lit and that a human was walking around, a sheathed sword in his hand as he looked about, a suspicious look on his face. Had she been figured out?

At the sight of the blade, her eyes flashed gold briefly and she felt a small snarl rise in her throat. She choked it off before it could be heard and watched the human man uneasily from the shadows, hoping his light would not reflect in her eyes and betray her.

He walked away from her, stopping every now and then to investigate something on the ground. Yuhi puzzled over his actions for a moment before she realized what he saw. Her blood!

Her heart skipped again and she looked quickly snuck from shadow to shadow, heading for the farmer's house.

A dog barked somewhere, and her fur stood on end. Her teeth bared and her muscles began to become pumped with adrenaline again, though the ache was coming back as well, haunting her every fiber.

Quickly she went in and snatched at the first bowl she found, unfortunately this rose a clatter, her hasty actions had caused a jug of sake nearby to tremble on the shelf and then, inevitably, go crashing to the ground.

She tensed, unable to do anything as it tumbled, almost in slow motion to the ground and smashed the alcoholic liquid inside spilling everywhere. Some of it touched her feet and she hissed against the pain as it hit her open wounds.

Immediately the man with the sword was alerted and the dog started to bark as if it were already starting to track her. Yuhi, thinking quickly, managed to dart away, but she had already been spotted by that time; the man had turned just in time to see her form before she had slid away and melted into shadow. It would only be a matter of time now before the village was alerted to her presence.

Yuhi took off to the forest bordered and retrieved her other items as the call went up in the village of a youkai intruder. Her blood boiled in her veins, and there was a coppery taste of blood in her mouth as her fangs started to grow, cutting the gums that were so used to human-sized canines. She quickly shook off the youkai instinct to turn on them and fight, rushing to make sure that she confused the following humans and make it back to her Lord who waited in the underground for her return.

* * *

Finally updated, sorry about the long wait everyone.I'm a bit of a slacker and very lazy, so I have been shirking my author's duties lately. **repeated bowing** Gomen nasai! 

Anyway, I'm planning on getting another new chapter up while I'm on spring break here in the next week. Also, if you think Naraku is getting OOC, please feel free to pelt me with random garbage until I'm unconscious. I want to keep him as IC as I possibly can during the course of this fiction, or at least explain his actions enough if he becomes suddenly OOC. **le sigh** Thanks minna-san.

Thanks for the reviews and your patience, minna-san. I appreciate all your support and help as I continue with this little fiction here. Also, I'd like to thank all of those out there that give me constructive criticism. It helps me a lot and keeps me level-headed when I steer too far off course.** bow** Arigatou!

See you all next chapter! Happy Easter!


	17. Chapter 17

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 17: The Arrival of Unwanted Emotions 

Yuhi gasped as she waited by the base of the God Tree, eyes glowing in the dark. She had dropped her parcels in the hole and now sat huddled by the roots of the tree, examining her bleeding feet and resting while still watching for any sign of humans following.

Eventually, she had licked the blood clean and made sure there was no infection in her wounds, she slunk back into the hollow with a final glance around for any sign that she was being watched.

She was glad to find that her Lord had fallen asleep, despite the fact that it did not look to be a comfortable one. Shifting through the items she had gathered, she picked up the bowl which she had already filled with clean water and placed it by his side, a piece of cloth next to it to act as a rag.

Pulling out the other bandages, she put them at the ready by her side. The needle for mending she put in plain sight near the entrance where she wouldn't accidentally sit or stand on it.

Looking over the job laid before her, Yuhi made a face as she rolled up her yukata's sleeves and peeled back the bloody clothes and set to work.

* * *

After about an hour's work, she was pretty sure that she had every wound cleaned and bandaged. The hardest thing had been trying to get the miko's arrowhead out of his shoulder. It was deep in there, as was the last bit of the shaft.

It had been wrapped in pure energies and sent a painful shock wave followed by equally painful jolts whenever she had touched it. She knew it must be causing far worse damage to her sleeping Lord and willed herself to pull it free despite the pain it caused her.

She couldn't understand it; it was as if each bolt of pain were resonating with something within her body. The little power points thrummed and radiated pain, making her hiss. Her fangs had retreated, as had her claws. Even her ears had started to back down into a more human form upon contact with the purifying powers.

Her youkai half had interfered at this point though, it being the most affected by Yuhi's actions. It had hissed and spat angrily in the back of her mind, going crazy, she could feel it writhing in excruciating pain as it was prodded with tendrils of the pure miko energy. When it was able to speak, it demanded in a harsh tongue that she release the arrowhead. When she had refused several times over, it seemed to become desperate and even pleaded with her to release the arrow. Yuhi still refused; she would not let go until it was out.

Now she sat on her knees, wrapping the blood-covered arrowhead and bit of shaft in a piece of cloth and was preparing to bury it somewhere. Probably near the God-Tree was best. . .

Wearily, she clambered out of the hollow and went up by its roots. It took a moment to work the dirt loose, but soon she had a small hole dug and placed the cloth bundle down inside before covering it again and stamping the earth back down on top of it.

Yuhi sighed with a small bit of a smile and wiped her arm across her face, smearing mud on it but taking no notice.

Walking back into the dugout, Yuhi picked up the cloth and dipped it into the cool water. Squeezing the excess out, she placed it on Naraku's forehead before settling herself. She didn't have the energy to use the bone-needle to mend anything now. Slowly, she fell asleep, content with what she had done for now. . .

* * *

Yuhi woke to the sound of rain pattering lightly outside. At first she didn't remember where she was or what had happened, but one look around and she got her bearings again. Stumbling up onto her feet, she moved about stiffly until the sleep had gone from her mind and body.

Yawning, she picked up the cloth from Naraku's head and dipped it back into the water again and straining out the excess. Placing it back on his head she let out a sigh and turned toward the food that she had collected from the human's fields.

She didn't know what Naraku preferred to eat, but she had trained herself to tolerate human food. When she had been younger she had turned up her nose at the human produce, her mother hadn't even been able to touch it, but she had somehow been able tot rain herself to eat it without getting sick. Her youkai self wasn't too happy or proud of this fact, but she refused to kill. She would eat fish, but she hadn't seen any in the streams nearby, which was just her luck.

Munching on a turnip, she placed some of the things by Naraku's side in case he should wake.

The rain would wash away their scents, so she would no longer have to worry about Inuyasha and his group finding her wounded Lord. This would also provide a good advantage to get some more food from the villages. She hated to think that way, but with the rain, if she were seen they would not be able to track her.

When she had finished her 'breakfast' she started out, checking back in on Naraku to make sure he was still sleeping.

* * *

They hounded her mercilessly. She had just discovered how very much humans disliked being preyed upon by a female hanyou so often. She was even shocked to find that some part of her was enjoying the chase that they put up, purposely trying to slow to entice them to hunt her further and further until they were completely lost in the deep forest. But she dared not let herself give into that, it would be foolish and she might end up dead or showing them right where her wounded Lord lay resting. So instead she sped onward, leaving them far behind as her feet pounded into the mud.

* * *

Back in the hollow Yuhi dropped her load, panting and out of breath. She looked to her muddy feet, hoping that the wounds hadn't re-opened, but was relieved to see that they had fully healed overnight and now all that was there was the nasty mud.

It looked as if Naraku had not awoken in the entire time that she had been gone, his body was still in the same place as she had left it, and nothing in the hollow had been touched as of yet. Yuhi was relieved and settled everything easily, studying the area around her as she went.

As it continued to rain, she peered out; sniffing at the moss that covered their hiding place and trying to see if the rain was still masking their scent's successfully.

* * *

The sun was starting to sink when she heard and sensed someone approaching. For a long time she had been sitting alone in the darkened out cove, not even sensing the youkai in the back of her mind. It was a rather unnerving feeling, not having the youkai roaming the dark corners of her mind and growling out comments every now and then.

To hear footsteps and voices had her awake from her silent reverie right away. She had been resting from her many days of over-stressing herself when suddenly her ears had perked up. Her eyes widened from the half-lidded slits that they had been and she felt panic run through her. She bit her bottom lip in thought. The voices sounded familiar. . .

"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be out in the rain. Let's go find a village and rest until the rain stops."

"Yeah, you can't track Naraku when it's raining out anyway."

Yuhi felt her pulse quicken and her breath hitch in her throat. Now she knew who it was! That was Kagome and Shippo!

"Shut up, dammit! Naraku was just about dead when that damned Kagura and Hakudoushi jumped in, so he can't have gotten too far!" Roared the familiar voice of Inuyasha.

Yuhi came up from the mud escarpment and peeked up through the hanging moss as the group walked almost directly on top of them, literally. Couldn't the houshi and miko sense their demonic presence? She prayed that they couldn't, she had totally forgotten that Inuyasha was not the only one capable of tracking them.

The houshi looked in her direction as she thought that and Yuhi froze. She stayed in that position even as his eyes went right over her and up into the boughs of the God Tree. Yuhi's eyes moved quizzically to the God Tree as well. Was its powerful holy aura masking theirs?

She felt a sigh of relief run through her, but still she was tense, waiting for them to notice her in the hollow. What would they say, finding her aiding their enemy? Inuyasha would kill them both, she knew. She bit her lip harder and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to become invisible.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome as he failed again and again to pick up any trace of Naraku. The blasted rain and that damned tree were messing up all of his senses. "What about you, Kagome? Can you sense anything?"

Kagome sighed in exasperation, but tried to pick something up anyway. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes again and gave him a weary look. "Inuyasha, come on, let's turn back. It's no use trying to go on any farther. Let's just go to the village Sango was telling us about and rest until the rain stops."

Inuyasha grunted his disapproval of such an idea, but it was true. There was simply too much interference now. It probably would be a better idea to do as the other's were suggesting. Still, he hated to give up, it was so frustrating how the bastard seemed to get away every time. . .Growling to himself, he complied with their wishes nonetheless. "Keh, fine. Let's go then."

Kagome gave him a warm smile of thanks and Shippo let out a sigh of relief. "I hope they have something good to eat at the inn." He commented brightly, trying to lighten the mood. Kirara mewed her agreement.

Miroku cast one last, rather curious glance over his shoulder at the mighty tree before catching up with his comrades, staff jingling.

Yuhi was relieved when they had gone and eased back, leaning against the mud-wall entrance.

Looking to her sleeping lord, she had a content smile on her face. Well, he was safe for now at least, and that was all she could do at the moment.

This alerted her to the possible return of the group in the morning though, so she remained on her guard as she fell asleep listening to the light patter of rain.

* * *

Yo! Hope everyone is enjoying/has enjoyed their spring break. I'll be leaving on Thursday, so I thought it best to update now instead of waiting until next Friday.

Sorry if the chapter seems a bit boring, but I thought it best not to include any of the rough action and such that will be detailing the following chapters included in this one. So take this as a sort of…breather?

Anyway, next chapter Naraku-dono will be up and about, but what ill will that bring on the pair? Have to wait, I guess. . .

Heh heh, well, thanks for your reviews everyone. I truly appreciate everyone's enthusiasm and patience. I hope to update soon, so watch out.

Thanks again! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	18. Chapter 18

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 18: Mistaken 

_Rain, lots of disgusting, nasty rain. Humans said that the rain symbolized purity and that it cleansed everything, but he thought differently. The rain made the earth smell, and the damp clung to everything, causing sickness and disease to those who stood out in it too long. Not to demons of course, and only on occasion to hanyous, but to humans the shill rain was almost a death trap. How could they believe something that could kill them to be a symbol of purity?_

_Humans had always confused him as to their silly and stupid 'emotions' that they claim to feel. Whatever it was that they got to pepped up about, it was not something that concerned him in the least. After all, they were nothing but an illusion when you got right down to it, right?_

_He was extremely angry, another of his brilliant plans defeated by Inuyasha again. There had been the plus of stealing three of their Jewel Shards, but he was still angry at having to retreat again. How did Tetsusaiga keep managing to get stronger at every turn? _

_Maybe it was fortunate that at the same time he was growling to himself he heard a reply not too far off. He stopped his miasma cloud which had been carrying him above the tree tops and dropped down among the foliage. Well, if he should stumble across some helpless human or some stupid demon, it would be a perfect opportunity to vent. He needed to good bloodbath right now. . ._

_Eyes of red found their kindred color washed into the mud and staining the green leaves around where the few minor-demons were assembled, leering at some broken creature that shuddered on the ground. They were mumbling and laughing at the obvious pain of their victim when one stopped to pick it up by its hair._

_Naraku's brows rose some when he spotted the blood-splattered face of a woman. And not just a woman, but a hanyou by the looks of her; she winced as the demon brought his face close to hers and cackled evilly._

_"Pretty little hanyou, wench." He ground out before releasing her so that she fell back into the mud with a gasp. A small growl seemed to form in her throat and Naraku thought he spotted claws growing out from her fingers suddenly, but he must have been mistaken for they almost instantly receded again. _

_She didn't budge though, didn't say a word in protest; he had to say that was a bit intriguing if nothing else about this scene. He had seen things like this happen before to hanyous and humans that got lost in a dangerous wood or were ambushed. The fact was that the others usually fought back, but this one just lay there as if she were ready to die. Hmph, how pathetic._

_He turned to go but something made him stop. Maybe it was the scent of blood and rain mingling, or maybe it was just that he had the sudden urge to kill. Whatever it was, he turned back and rushed through, tearing off heads and sending limbs flying as he went. They didn't even know what hit them, and when he had finished disposing of the garbage, he saw that the little hanyou woman hadn't even blinked, as if she knew the whole time. Or maybe she had just gone out of her mind and really was drifting off into the big black sleep already._

_He made a small scoffing noise. What had he just wasted that energy for? To slay a few demons tormenting a weak little hanyou woman? Foolishness, he would have to make sure to keep a tighter rein on urges like that in the future. It was very unbecoming to act as if he were doing something noble and good._

_Her thin hand touched his ankle as he turned to leave, the miasma already starting to form. It was the barest of touches, showing that she had little to no strength left in her. He turned, glaring down at her, ready to kick her away if he needed to. _

_Her eyes slowly rose to his in almost a pleading manner, as if asking him to kill her too. He smirked at her mockingly. Yes, he would dispose of her, if that were what she really wanted. How pathetic, to want to die in a horrid way like this. Did the girl have no ambitions? _

_A thought struck him, and he contemplated it for a minute, but it was stupid and was surely another of his ridiculous impulses that he seemed to have a lot of lately. But what could it hurt? And if she were incompetent, he could kill her, maybe even use her as one of his mind puppets. Oh yes, Inuyasha would never suspect a woman, especially a half-human like him. It would most fitting for him to die that way. He smirked evilly again._

_But what to heal her with? He had no skill in the art of healing, and it wasn't like he was going to go out of his way to find somewhere she could get medical attention. Oh well, so much for that plan. . .Suddenly the Jewel Shards in his pocket sparkled and he remembered. . ._

* * *

Naraku woke with a start. How strange, how very strange to have a dream of that day at such a time. He rarely had dreams, and most of the times they ended up as nightmares, troubled goings-on of the memory of Onigumo.

His red gaze fell on a huddled form at the entrance to what he thought must be his sick bed. How could he let the stupid wench of a miko hit him with an arrow, let alone get so mortally wounded again? Now Yuhi had saved him twice, and he didn't like the feeling of being in someone's debt, especially someone whose motives were unclear. Not that he suspected her of anything; she was far too simple for that.

The question that kept humming in his mind though, ask if daring to be ask, was a simple one-worded question, one which so far still had no answer: 'why.' Why had she followed him? Why did she keep straining herself and forcing herself to go against her own moral code just for him? He couldn't think of any other reason except for one of those human 'emotions' to be involved. Forget why, _how_ had she found him anyway? Coyotes might have a good sense of smell, but he knew that where she had been left was miles away from this site. Even if she did catch wind of their battle, how had she been able to get here in time, hanyou or not?

Plus her return was causing those foolish 'emotion' things to rise up in him again, and he despised them more than anything else. No, no, that was not true, he made a face as he realized this. No, the 'emotions' had been plaguing him everyday, reminding him of her since the day he had had her sent away. This was ridiculous; he certainly couldn't afford a distraction right now, and over a pathetic little hanyou girl with a big heart. He snorted derisively at himself; how could he let Onigumo take the helm like this? Or so he blamed Onigumo, for certainly Naraku would not get flimsy over a woman. That was what that pest Onigumo had been about from the start.

Her eyes flicked up attentively, and her form flinched at his small snort. She stiffened and slowly seemed to open her eyes, as if fearful. Carefully she sat up and peeked her head out of the opening, sniffing, ears twitching in search of intruders. When she found nothing, Yuhi said under her breath contentedly before sitting back against the earthen walls. It was then that she noticed a pair of red eyes watching her every move and she blinked wide eyes in return.

"Ah! Naraku-dono, you're awake!" She lowered her voice suddenly when she noticed she had practically screamed her happiness. She had to stop being so stupid and focus; she couldn't afford to give away their hideout at a time like this!

"Are you feeling better?" She questioned.

He gave no reply, as if still deep in thought. His eyes held her still, scrutinizing her and making her uncomfortable. Yuhi shifted, having trapped her tail in an odd position when she had gone to sit on her knees respectfully before him.

She felt awkward suddenly, wondering if he was angry with her. He had sent her away, it seemed almost as if it might be banishment now and she felt guilty. If he had banished her, he would surely be angry with her return; but would he be angry about her helping him? She dared not think of having 'saved' him, it seemed much too extreme a word to be used for someone like her. She was just a servant after all, and working by the code that was required of them, so why would she think she had saved him? Yes, it was more helping than saving. . .If she was to be punished, she wouldn't complain though, even if the punishment was death, though she hoped it wasn't.

'_Just like Kikyou.'_ The thought struck him as he watched her, seemingly thinking to herself as well. It was his own thought; Onigumo never spoke to him any longer. Yes, now that he thought about it, she did in some way resemble Kikyou. A big, caring heart, never questioning the deeds of one in trouble and providing for them as much as she could. But other than that, there was no other comparison. They certainly did not look alike; Kikyou was far more beautiful and had long silky black hair and dark eyes that seemed to see right through you to your soul. Yuhi on the other hand had scruffy light-brown hair and eyes that immediately noted her as a hanyou if one did not take into account the tanned ears and fluffy tail on her rear. No, aside from that one thing, there were no further comparisons between the two.

Yet, he had never been taken with Kikyou like Onigumo, his human host had been. Still the man lusted for her, but he held no such feelings. She was an enemy and would be slain by his hand or someone else's in the end despite Onigumo's protests to such an act.

This girl, however he was not so sure about his intentions. Whatever it meant by this strange feeling that overcame him at the sight of her, he wasn't sure what was to be done with her. Kill her? No, though it might end the trouble of watching to make sure no one found his weakness, he wasn't entirely sure that killing her would resolve the problem of these strange recurring 'emotions' either. He had thought that sending her away would do the trick, but obviously that had gotten him nowhere. Sending her away again would most likely result in the same thing. It was useless, the only thing that could be done would be to take her back and guard her.

That didn't seem logical either, though. What was he planning to do, mate the little hanyou girl?

Yuhi shifted again, trying to find the right words to try and start another conversation again. Maybe she should apologize, but for what? Making a face, she tried to come up with the something, but all thoughts seemed to hang on the edge as the smothering silence that had dragged on for several minutes so far continued to slither by dully.

She looked at the food stuffs she had placed next to him, radishes, turnips, just a few odd vegetables that she had hoped her would find appealing. That was it! Maybe she could get him to eat something, or maybe even try to coax him to get up if he was well enough. If he could travel by now then she thought it best he leave for Inuyasha or some other discovered them here. She came forward slowly, keeping her eyes on him, waiting for him to object or strike out at her.

Working up all the courage she had, she tried to act as if she were not as nervous and worried as she truly was. It was probably better that she remain as optimistic as possible. "Do you wish to eat or drink, Naraku-dono? I'm not sure what you like, but I thought-"

At this point Yuhi had raised her head, wearing her usual warm smile with a bit of an apologetic quirk to it and found that Naraku was quite close to her face. She stopped mid-sentence, hands hovering over the vegetables that she had been about to pick up and present to him. Unsure how to react to this sudden change in proximity, she stared for a moment as if she had been struck. Eventually some pink came into her cheeks and she averted her gaze, going back to the vegetables. "I, uh, didn't know if you like the same things I do, so if you don't I can go and find something else. . ."

She dropped off as he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him again. She blinked, feeling very awkward and confused by his actions, but she dared not raised her voice and object or pull away. "Naraku-dono?" She questioned softly, unsure of what the look in his eyes meant.

Something stirred in the back of her mind as shock snaked toward it in pinpricks, but she didn't feel the presence of the bloodthirsty youkai yet and was rather glad. She didn't need a distraction at a time like this, especially a really moody distraction.

Briefly stood still as she felt her lips captured by her Lords. She held her breath, taking it in sharply and going rigid with fright. Confusion seemed overflow and there was the tiniest sense of outrage at him. She wasn't sure how at all to react to this, she had never had this kind of experience before and had not expected it at all. It felt as if all reasonable thought had been abandoned as one thought after another streamed by blindly, joining a chorus of other questions that furthered her confusion.

He pulled back almost immediately, though he had not sensed yet her distress over his behavior. He wasn't even too sure of it anymore, at the thought of taking the young girl for a mate he had suddenly felt the urge to explore her, but this was just all out wrong. A war was being waged inside of him between two opposing forces. Naraku's own mind did not wish to further any more towards the girl, it was quite obvious he didn't need her in his plan to capture the Shikon Jewel, so why bother taking such a pathetic weakling as his mate? Surely not out of pity; Naraku pitied no one. But the opposition, and he suspected this was led by Onigumo's lustful mind, said it was a perfect opportunity even if he didn't intend to take her as a mate. Surely she would not deny him, she was even blushing as if she had enjoyed the kiss so why hold back? It was ridiculous to deny himself something he obviously wanted, was it not? Besides, that was what two people did when they loved each other, right?

Yuhi gripped her yukata in her fists nervously, her hands getting clammy. He still had a hold on her chin and was watching her, but not seeing her. He seemed to have dropped back into thinking for a moment and she took the time and tried to quickly sort things out.

Her face was red as a beat and she could feel a nervous sweat forming in a thin film on her. She found herself strangely frightened by the strange look in his eyes, though she could not identify it. Lust, possibly? No, no of course not. A kiss was one thing, but that? No, she was just a servant, it wasn't plausible, she had never thought she was very good looking anyway, she what was that look for? Quickly she tried to find a way that she could get away, maybe if she went to fish for an hour or so he would be ok again. This must be a side effect or something from the slight illness that had gripped him while he had healed; though she doubted it. _'Have to stay optimistic.'_

Another kiss, this time more demanding, and she screamed in her mind when she felt his hands travel over her and slowly lower er toward the earthen floor. She felt her own arms take a life of their own and try to force him away, but it was useless, she was took weak to do much good. She didn't even notice that the youkai had stirred awake in the back of her mind as she attempted to stave off her Lord. "N-Naraku. . .-dono, s-stop it. . ." She said feebly whenever her lips were freed from bruising kisses.

"**_Who dares?"_** A voice roared and for a moment Yuhi thought it to be someone on the outside that had discovered them. Then she recognized the slurred and grating tone that belonged to the youkai that occupied this body with her. **_"Who dares touch us, who dares upset you?"_**

Yuhi felt frustrated and frightened tears start to form at the corners of her eyes as she choked down a sob that strangled in her throat. Almost as if she had suddenly been swallowed up by darkness, she suddenly saw a mirror image of herself standing before her with concerned eyes. There was only a slight change in features; this woman appeared much more gruff and angry than she was, so immediately she took it to be her youkai self. Leaning down, it comfortingly wrapped its arms around her, stroking her hair with a hard, clawed hand. It growled when she started crying. **_"Don't worry, stay here, I won't let anyone hurt you."_** It said and then it disappeared and she was left in darkness, drifting softly and swiftly into beautiful sleep.

* * *

A fist suddenly curved through the air, striking Naraku in his cheek and driving him off the hanyou girl. More shocked than pained, he glared, coming back to his senses with the force of the punch. He looked to the dis-shelved form of the hanyou girl that was glaring back at him and panting. What had he done, attempt to rape the girl?

"**_You- you disgusting creature!"_**

Yes, he had acted on those instincts and tried to force himself on her and now it seemed her youkai self had taken over as an act of defense. Just peachy, it looked like her youkai self was considerably stronger than the regular Yuhi and growing increasingly stronger with rage. There was probably no way that Yuhi would ever forgive him for attacking her like that, but he couldn't let her demon self rampage now either. Who knew what kind of havoc she would wreak while it was in control?

She growled at him in a feral warning, eyes lighting up. They had changed color, and her hair had grown longer by a few inches. Red spilled into the places that were usually white in her eyes. **_"How dare you lay a hand on me you vile thing!"_**

She struck out at him suddenly then dodged back when he maneuvered to grab her arm and pin it to the earth. **_"Oh no, not yet, I'll not have you trap me yet."_**

Again she jumped forward, only this time faster and managed to drag her claws against the side of his cheek. He allowed her this, watching her dully as she licked the blood from claws, watching him with an arrogant look and cackling to herself. _**"Fool that you are to try and fight me, **I** will protect Yuhi, we don't need you." **_She pronounced in a growl.

A transformation was occurring before his eyes. As the youkai Yuhi sat in a crouched fighting position licking her new claws and laughing, she continued to change into more a full youkai form. It was impossible, but here it was happening before his eyes. Her ears grew larger, her tail longer, hair sprang out thickly on her arms and legs, and her face changed shape, a snout forming. Words became lost as the new creature became more and more feral and lost its ability to speak. Soon she would be nothing but an animal. Already she had expanded to about six feet tall, the hollow would soon no longer hold her if she did not leave.

The coyote cackled at him, as if it knew what he was thinking. **_"Don't try to intervene again, Naraku. I will not allow you to hurt my Yuhi anymore. Though I think I will have some fun while I'm out."_**

With that the half-transformed coyote-woman sprang from the hollow and instantly disappeared.

Naraku followed her out, but did not rush after her immediately. Indeed he was a fool for scaring Yuhi like that; she would likely never trust him again. This was probably a good opportunity to leave and forget about her entirely. The youkai would probably go insane by the time it reached a full-demon transformation state and be killed by some warrior or another. He would be rid of her, rid of everything that had do with her and these stupid 'emotions' that had troubled him for so long since her arrival.

He couldn't make himself abandon her though and he sighed to himself in exasperation. It was his fault that this had happened to her anyway. A lot of things were his fault though, so why did he care if he ruined this girl like he had ruined so many others? She was the same, wasn't she? Just another ploy, just another face in a crowd, right?

He could sense the Jewel Shards travelling far away by now, toward a human village, it seemed. Casting all other thoughts aside, he summoned his cloud of miasma and gave chase.

* * *

Wow, long chapter this time around. Not to mention a tad bit of a lime. **sweatdrop** Eheh. . .

Does anyone think Naraku is OOC? I sound like a broken record, I know, but I wanna keep him as IC as I possibly can during the course of this fiction. Also, while I'm talking about characters, a note on Demon Yuhi (I may provide some sort OC character summaries at the end of the story)- Youkai Yuhi has a mixed philosophy. It will not allow anyone to hurt Yuhi, but it will do anything within it's own power to gain control and kill, which would scar Yuhi. For short, it will not allow others to harm her, but does not hold against doing something that will emotionally scar her for the rest of her life. Now, why did it not come into play and help her when she was attack when Naraku saved her as is described at the beginning? I'll be sure to explain that in the next chapter or two.

Finally, I'd like to thank you for all yours reviews, as always, and for being consistently patient with me. Heh heh. Thanks a ton!

See ya all soon! Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	19. Chapter 19

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 19: Blood 

The beast let out a howl as it charged through the trees, saliva dripping from its jaws as it bared its ferocious teeth. It's massive paws left craters in the soft mud, its claws dug up whole sections of earth and sent them showering back down as it sprang away.

Its eyes grew red with bloodlust as it tore through the trees, leaving huge gashes in their bark that was like fabric between it's powerful jaws and razor-like claws. There was a burning sensation in several keen parts of its body and they seemed to add power to it as it charged through the forest.

In the back of it's mind it could feel the gentler side of itself growing weaker and weaker, overcome by the growing ferocity of the beast that had been released. Not once, not once had it tasted the fresh air for more than a second, and now it was reveling in it's new freedom; it's other half was sleeping fitfully but was helpless against it's new power.

The monster let out another howl as it caught the pungent scent of a human village on the cool night air. One thought stayed keen in its mind as it bounded through the huge trees with its stolen form. It knew only how to kill now, and only wanted to kill. There were no sane thoughts left; the burning points of power that surged through its blood had robbed it of cognitive thoughts.

Nothing more than a blood-driven horror now, it burst from among the line of trees surrounding the village, fire glinting in it's luminescent eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air thoughtfully, having heard the howls of a demon far off in the night. Not that it was any of his concern, but he suspected that if a demon were attacking a village somewhere, that possibly Naraku was involved. He always was, after all. 

The small band of warriors had stopped in a village a few miles off from where they had originally fought Naraku when they had run into a rumor that made them suspicious. They had heard it in two of the other villages upstream of a small river, but had done nothing until they found that there were several villages involved.

It wasn't so much a rumor as it was an actual fact. The villagers in the dozen or so villages dispersed over a ten-mile radius were having trouble with a certain demon. Each one's description of it grew more and more horrible, but the story was the same. At night a demon taking a semi-human guise came prowling out of the forest and stole food and supplies. It never had attacked once, though several claimed to have been given a nasty scare by the demon in question. That was the strange thing, not once had they come upon a demon that stole but did not attack. Miroku was puzzled and Sango was no better off with naming the species.

Miroku had suggested a mother demon, but Sango had put that to rest right away. "No," she had said thoughtfully, mulling it all over. "I don't think a mother that takes a human form would resort to petty thievery for so long, and in so many places."

Inuyasha was thinking it over still himself. Again the roar sounded and this time Kagome came racing out of the hut, Shippo on her shoulder. The others soon followed.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked when he caught the scent of her urgency.

"Inuyasha, I sense Jewel Shards, and there are lots of them."

* * *

Naraku rose in the air on his cloud of miasma, following the powerful roars of the beast and the little lights that were the Jewel Shards embedded in its body. 

It was easy to follow, but faster than his miasma cloud could move. The Jewel Shards were adding to its power; at this rate he wouldn't be able to stop her before she reached the little human village on the horizon.

* * *

Fear. Screams. Blood. 

She could nearly taste it; the fear was nearly tangible in the air. She charged forward, sneakily cutting off their escape routes just when they thought they were about to escape the terror alive.

A great bulky beast that no weapon would slow. She had been struck numerous times, as was apparent from the arrow shafts protruding from various parts of her body. She barely felt even a tickle when she was struck. It was strange, but the mindless creature bent on tasting blood paid little heed to whether it felt pain or not.

The village was aflame, engulfed in red hot fire that sprang to the sky, reaching for the cold, elusive moon that hung overhead watching the carnage unfold.

Blood soaked the fields, the plants were trampled and in the soft earth could be seen the mighty paw prints of the rabid creature chasing the helpless humans.

More screams and a satisfied roar accompanied them. Her fur was flaming now, but still she did not notice as sparks whirled over her head. She had toppled a barn with a single swipe of her forepaws and the surviving animals fled only to be cut down as she ran past them toward the humans that had been knocked about in the frenzy as well.

Families wept as the split up, heading in various directions in hopes of escaping the beast that had come from no where on such a gentle, promising night. The moon and the stars that had seemed to watch over them before now stood idly by, it's light seeming to become more and more eerie as the flames grew.

Men stood, shaking and trembling in the demon's path, holding up their swords in hopes of destroying the beast. Most lost their nerve as it came down on them and fled screaming only to be trampled. Only the bravest stayed to try and exact some revenge for the friends and family already lost. They stood no chance though; the creature seemed immune to whatever they threw at it. There seemed to be no hope for any of them.

The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, and it's heavy smell filled her nostrils. The noise of the human and animal cries mingled with the roar of the fire, streaming through her ears like sweet music. The creature could not get enough of these feelings, she strove to keep them alive, to have them reach their point of greatest intensity.

It was only when pain finally shot through her and made her stagger did she notice the band of warriors that had arrived on the scene.

Growling deep in her throat, she raised her bloody muzzle to stare at those that had attacked her. Her attacker wore red, and briefly she confused him with the flames and lashed out only to taste the searing heat of the fires beyond.

She yelped and pulled back, rubbing at her singed muzzle with her massive forepaws.

Here the creature spied silver and this time was able to dodge the kick that would have landed on her ribcage.

The silver-haired one yelled something to a green and white clad human female on the sidelines. She gave the giant coyote demon a strange look before calling desperately back to the silver-haired man.

A hint of recognition flickered in both the monster and the young girl's eyes. The girl seemed to ignore it, but the monster before her was having trouble doing so. The recognition had been on the part of her other self and now the long-sleeping humble one was awakening again and was distressed as the taste and smell of blood filled her senses.

The reappearance of the humble other self – Yuhi – was brief, and with the help of the pinpricks of power she was able to cage Yuhi again; induce her into a heavy sleep in the back of the monster's mind. **_'No, not yet. You'll not have control again yet,'_** the monster thought to itself as it swung it's great jaws at the hanyou attacker.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure, but she was sure she knew the giant coyote demon from somewhere. It already looked to be pretty beaten up, and blood covered most of its lower body, but she was sure that she knew it from somewhere. 

She knew that was silly though, she had never even seen such a demon before, so how could she have this feeling in the pit of her stomach as if she had met it before?

It snapped at Inuyasha who dodged backward and gave it a kick to the jaws. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and swung back to Kagome. "Kagome, where're the Jewel Shards at?" He demanded sharply.

Kagome scanned the beast that was still trying to get in a shot at Inuyasha. She couldn't shake the feeling, but she tried to ignore it. One, behind the right ear; two, in the ribs; one, in the right thigh; one, on the left flank. She relayed what she saw to Inuyasha who smirked and pulled back Tetsusaiga, ready to use the 'Kaze no Kizu' on it.

Just as he was preparing to launch his deadly attack, Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. It had just struck her where she knew the immense creature from. She wasn't sure how she knew this either; it just seemed like there was no other way. Maybe the places where the Jewel Shards were, or the fact that she had briefly sensed them before was what reminded her. Whatever it was, she was sure of it now and she felt distress suddenly cling to her as she realized what was about to happen.

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome cried loudly, cupping her hands over her mouth so as to be heard.

The hanyou stopped, barely able to pull back before the coyote dug an eight foot hole where he had been standing.

"What now!" The hanyou replied, angry that he had been interrupted.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at her as if she might be temporarily insane, but Kagome didn't even glance their way.

"You can't attack, Inuyasha, that's Yuhi!" Kagome called, her fists balled up at her sides. They had only briefly and recently met the hanyou, but she was sure that this was the same person.

As if recognizing its name, the creature stopped its attack and pulled back, watching them with glowing eyes in a tense-fighting stance. Blood dripped from its muzzle, its panting breath could be heard loudly. The fire behind her illuminated her shape in a strange way that seemed to make the accusation even more ludicrous.

"What?" Inuyasha called, stunned at such words.

"That creature is Lady Yuhi?" Miroku questioned Kagome, looking at it with troubled eyes.

"I'm sure of it," Kagome replied; though she knew they must think her insane.

As the beast took its temporary rest, Inuyasha sniffed at the air, testing it. It was heavy with blood; the stench of death was there as well, confusing his nose. But through it all he was able to pick up some individual scents, one of them being the creature bulky monster in front of him.

It loomed overhead, making the idea that it and Yuhi were one and the same even more improbable, but there he did no doubt it now. His nose had never been wrong before, and he wasn't about to start thinking that it might be. The scent was too strong and the creature too close for it to be anything else.

"It is her!" He cried in astonishment as the beast went in for an attack again. It barely scraped him, and the scrape seemed to awake him to the battlefield again.

"Inuyasha you can't attack her!" Kagome persisted when she saw him swing Tetsusaiga warningly.

"What the hell am I supposed to do then!" Inuyasha growled. "She's gone and slain half the village and I'm not supposed to kill her?"

"She is not herself, Inuyasha," Miroku defended now. "We will have to find some other way to calm her."

Inuyasha snorted as he swung Tetsusaiga forward again. "Keh, I'll calm her down."

With that he charged forward, roaring loudly in response to the monster's cries that were already ringing through the air.

Both of the parties were charging headlong at each other when a sudden shift of the wind brought a scent that made them stop and snarl defensively.

Out from the fires of the smoldering village stepped a familiar dark figure that caused everyone present to bristle. Inuyasha shifted to point Tetsusaiga at Naraku who simply glared at him, daring him to step forward.

"Naraku," Inuyasha seethed through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha," Naraku returned, though his eyes were on the bulky creature that loomed above them all.

The coyote demon hissed and snarled with utter hate and loathing. Her jaws were clenched tightly; showing a strong set of gleaming white fangs that had been stained red with blood. The gums were a healthy pink color, but these too had become red with the blood of her prey. The ears lay back nearly to her skull. Her head had lowered to the ground defensively. She looked fit to spring off the ground at him at any given moment if he stepped any closer.

Inuyasha looked about to issue a challenge to the dark hanyou when suddenly Yuhi's demonic form leaped forward, tearing across the ground at a tremendous speed. Shippo uttered a tiny gasp as the red jaws opened, ready to snap at Naraku who only stood there, watching her dully. A vicious growl escaped the creature's throat as it lunged forward on its last step, preparing to strike Naraku down with one fatal blow from its powerful jaws.

* * *

Hello again everyone! How have you all been?

I appreciate everyone's reviews and support. I'm sorry that I have arrived so late again. Meh, V-chan was caught up in the end-of-school-year stuff like exams and yearbooks and didn't pay attention to her fanfics again. **eep**

Thanks again and I hope everyone enjoys their summer! Ja'ne!

Review Please?


	20. Chapter 20

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 20: Breakdown 

The teeth set in the oncoming mouth were sharp and covered in blood. Spittle hung from the glistening canines as a deafening growl rumbled forth from the red throat.

The movements of the beast were hard to follow, but every eye present was turned on her as she sailed through the air at Naraku who was watching her impassively. The Inu-tachi's mouths were open in shock, sure that they were about to witness the death of youkai-Yuhi. Time seemed to stand still; the dark form called Naraku scowling while the blood-crazed monster bore down on him with burning red eyes, bent on killing. She hung there in the air, momentarily still before the inevitable strike. Everyone held their breath.

There was a bright flash as the five Shikon Shards in Yuhi's body reacted to the lager orb that Naraku contained. One was cleverly hidden behind her right ear, another two lodged in her ribs, a fourth was imbedded in her right thigh and the final one was glowing in her left flank. Or so Kagome guessed at the positions of the Shards as she caught the brief glow before it was swallowed by a wave of miasma.

Inuyasha cursed and jumped in front of Kagome protectively. Scooping her up, he sailed upward out of the haze quickly followed by his companions. He landed again just outside of the now-dissipating purple fog and set Kagome back down. Still shocked at what they had seen, the group peered earnestly through the miasma, trying to see what had become of their friend.

To their horror, they saw that the crazed Yuhi had latched onto Naraku's arm with her powerful jaws. Naraku seemed unmoved, his red eyes looking into hers coldly as her hind legs slowly began to quake and give under her weight. It was obvious that the beast was determined not to release him from her grasp, even as the rest of her body sagged. Upon biting Naraku, she had tasted his dark poison that inhabited his veins in the stead of blood. She was visibly weakening, her eyes loosing their focus and her muscles heaving in quivering spasms. Her lips curled over her bloodstained teeth, her scarred muzzle wrinkling as she gave him a weak, whimpering growl.

There was a smaller flash of light and the eyes of the beast closed reluctantly as the Shikon Shards were sent careening away from her broken body. Immediately Yuhi's transformation was undone, for it was the Shikon that had given her demon half so much power. Her teeth came out of his arm as her head slumped to the ground. Her bulky body already laid on its side, as if dead as it became smaller and smaller, the tufts of fur on her body receding or disappearing altogether. Her ears and tail swiftly regained their original size, though their were tufts of fur torn out or matted together with blood in places. The wounds that had started to heal before the Shikon had left let out bright crimson streams that slipped down her more human body easily now, staining the dirt further.

"W-what's going on?" Shippo asked fearfully as he watched the grotesque transformation. It was frightening to watch a beast so large and powerful suddenly shrink into the form of a young woman not even a fourth of its size.

Kagome seemed just as taken aback by this, the naked white form of Yuhi now lying on the bloody ground, looking as if she were barely breathing. Her face was pale; her cheeks only flushed slightly pink. It could be seen that the young woman had a mild tan on her face, forearms and feet, showing lines where her kimono or yukata's were usually worn.

"I have no idea…it looks like she's back to normal now," Kagome replied after a moment.

"Yeah, but why would Naraku leave her alive, that bastard," Inuyasha seethed, snarling at the dark figure that loomed over the fallen hanyou.

Ignoring them, Naraku looked down at Yuhi with cold indifference. She lay sprawled on her side, face turned toward the sky. She didn't look in too good of shape, blood had started to spill from the places where he had once put Shikon shards to heal her. Now that they were gone, they only added to the damage that had been done by Inuyasha and the villagers. Looking up, he surveyed the group of warriors that were watching to see what his next move would be. The monk looked about to say something, Inuyasha moved his blade as if to invite Naraku to a battle. He smirked at them, his eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Surely you aren't thinking of attacking when an innocent lies in your way," he taunted as he brought forth his white baboon pelt and stooped to wrap Yuhi's frail body in it before picking her up.

The group glared and started forward as if to challenge him when he touched her and he smirked at them again. They were so easily upset, and over someone they barely knew as well.

"Naraku, what business do you have with Yuhi!" The monk called to him, glaring at his archenemy and gripping his staff meaningfully.

"Heh, it is no concern of yours, monk, I would advise that you worry for yourself more at the moment," he replied.

Inuyasha snarled and heaved his massive sword to point at Naraku's heart from where he stood some yards off. "I'm gonna kill you," he growled menacingly, obviously vexed beyond reason by Naraku's pompous attitude.

"You can't Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, looking at him in an imploring fashion. "He has Yuhi."

"Feh," Inuyasha lowered his sword, though he looked reluctant to. What else could he do though? Whether he trusted the girl or not – for there seemed to be some connection between her and Naraku - he was not about to kill her just to get at Naraku. Not while Kagome was with him at least…

Naraku stepped to one side, smirking at the wary group of warriors as he prepared to leave. With a small, dark chuckle he disappeared in a cloud of miasma that lifted him up into the air, the Saimyoushou swarmed about him, buzzing angrily.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango started as the villain took off, prepared to give chase to him. Inuyasha was about to fire off a Kaze no Kizu when he remembered the hanyou girl that Naraku was carrying in his arms. Gritting his teeth together angrily, he growled in frustration. "Damn," he cursed, the same thought crossing through the minds of his companions even as he uttered the word.

Miroku was scowling at his cursed arm, gripping his staff tightly. Sango stood nearby with the same expression as Inuyasha and Miroku, her eyes following the swarming venom wasps until she could no longer see them. Kagome and Shippo felt awkward, the hate and spite in their friends' hearts was almost tangible. Kagome felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she saw the bitter sorrow behind the masks of rage. She could have done more; she could have fired arrows at Naraku, tried to keep him away from Yuhi so that she would not be in the way of Inuyasha's attacks. She knew that there was nothing really that she could have done, but she felt guilty nonetheless. How had she not been able to sense those Shikon Shards when they had first met Yuhi? She remembered feeling a twinge when Yuhi had first been found and then again when she had left, but between those two times there was nothing. It was hard to believe that she could have missed five shards so easily…

"Well, it would appear that Naraku knows something of Yuhi-san," Miroku mused, his voice tight. Kagome and the others broke from their thoughts, continuing to scowl thoughtfully at his words.

"Yes, it is strange," Sango agreed, glancing back at the dark sky. "Do you think she is another of his incarnations?"

"No," Inuyasha said sternly. "She doesn't smell like him at all, she's definitely not one of his creations, but there is something weird about that woman."

"Maybe she was being controlled by him!" Shippo suddenly interjected.

"But why would Naraku lose control of her like that and come to retrieve her then? And she never seemed to be under any kind of control," Kagome said in a soft, thoughtful tone.

"This is a most perplexing mystery," Miroku said and sighed heavily. He looked older and very tired in that moment. "I think we should all get a good nights rest and think this over again tomorrow, there is no point in trying to chase after Naraku right now."

With silent nods they turned their backs on the bloody battlefield, hoping they might be able to find some comfort in their dreams that night.

* * *

Yuhi stirred in the folds of the baboon pelt, the sharp stabs of pain in her wounds waking her from her deep slumber. Her eyes flickered behind her heavy lids as she recalled the horrible nightmare that had visited her as she slept. She had dreamt that she had completely lost control of herself and could only watch as some foreign being willed her to tear innocent humans to shreds. Kagome and her friends had been in the dream too, and so had Naraku…

She roused fully from her sleep; the dream was thrust from her mind as she started to wonder why she felt chilly and exposed. She wondered where the warm, comfortable fur she was lying in had come from, and whose strong arms were holding her aloft. What was that stench? She had smelled it before, the scent of death, it seemed to cling to her, she could even taste it in her mouth. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she fought to open her eyes, she was still so tired and yet the pain coursing through her body would not allow her to rest.

The thoughts had run through her mind swiftly and within a second of her first cognitive thoughts, she had opened her eyes, trying to focus as the wind rushing by and the poisonous miasma immediately stung them. Wrinkling her nose again, she moved her hand to try and rub her eyes with a fist, only to find that she could not work the hand through the small opening in the fur around her neck.

Yuhi opened her eyes again and stared around, turning her head so that her face was turned away from the wind. Her nose twitched at a familiar smell as she did so, and she took in a sharp breath. She had barely gotten a whiff above the stench of blood, but it was enough for her to be frightened.

_'Naraku-dono,'_ Yuhi tried not to gawk, but she was utterly stunned. She had not expected him to do such a thing as carry around a lowly servant such as herself. He looked angry…had she done something?

She recalled her dream suddenly and swallowed reluctantly, the coppery taste of blood ran down her throat. She gagged despite herself and turned her head aside. So it had not been a dream at all! It was a nightmare come true! She had allowed that beast to take over and she had killed all of those poor people, those defenseless humans. She clenched her fists convulsively and flinched when she discovered that she had claws and her hands were sticky with blood. The white baboon pelt was soaked with both her blood and the blood of her victims. She was ashamed, utterly ashamed. A lump caught in her throat and she tried to free herself from Naraku's grasp. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she ground her teeth together to stop herself from sobbing aloud.

How could she have done such a horrible thing? Not all of them had been attacking her, some of them were even young children, but she had cut them down with relish, ending their short lives with a single swipe. It wasn't right, she was a murderer, she was no better than those men and demons that had killed her own parents, that had run her off while attempting to kill her too.

Kicking and struggling, she knew she was acting stupidly, but she did not care. She was distraught and had no idea what to do; all she wanted to do was run away and hide, to hold herself in a tight ball as she cried. It just was not right, how could she have done such a horrible thing, all of those poor people…

She let out a cry as Naraku tried to hold her still, he gave her a stern command, but her ears did not hear his words as she struggled even more to be free of him. She was frightened of him, she had always been, but now she was more than ever. She knew that she had been abandoned in that forest for a reason and yet still she had tried to make her way back to the castle. She knew that Naraku and Inuyasha were enemies and yet she had tried to be unbiased with her feelings. She had known something was wrong with her Lord when he had tried to force himself on her like that in the hollow she had hidden him in, and yet she had dared to attack him. She had no right to deny him anything, no right to strike him, no right to think anything evil of him and yet she had and she was frightened. She was only a weak hanyou after all, she did not believe very much in her own abilities.

There was a sudden, hard pressure on her neck and she gasped, fighting to be free. Before she could try to remove the obstruction to her windpipe, though, her body had grown limp and everything went black.

* * *

She had strength; he would give her that, though he believed she was rather hysterical at the moment. He wasn't sure what had triggered it, but he believed that the smell of blood and his presence had frightened her into the state she had been in not a moment before. His commands would not reach her, something which was quite unusual, and he was forced to knock her back out by pressing on the pressure point in her neck. Yuhi was immediately as she had been before she had awoken, though there was a clear wrinkle of worry on her forehead even as she dosed once more.

Such a pathetically innocent and vulnerable woman…How had she lived so long in this war-torn land?

He sniffed to himself and turned his eyes away from her, he was getting far too attached to this woman, and if he did not do something soon he was sure that Onigumo's heart would not stay buried much longer. She could prove to be a great hindrance in the future, he knew that his enemies would waste no time in striking if they believed he had a soft spot and he was not about to allow them that! He would figure something out when he returned to the castle, for sending her far away from him did not seem to have improved the situation any.

* * *

Kagura scowled as she saw the cloud of oncoming miasma and the insects that swarmed around it. She had hoped that Naraku had met his end finally, though she knew that there was no way that could have happened since her heart had not returned. Bitterly she turned aside, opening and shutting her fan in an angry flurry as she stalked off.

Where had he been for so long? Not that she cared, but it had taken him a long time to get back to the castle after that last battle with Inuyasha. He had been severely wounded at the time, and she had wondered if he would make it even if Hakudoushi and she did come to his aid. That little brat, Hakudoushi, he had quickly fallen asleep with his overgrown demon horse in his rooms, smirking when she mentioned if he supposed Naraku would return. He had known something, she was sure of it, and steadily his mood had grown more and more sour as the days went on. She hoped he was writhing in disgust now that Naraku was alighting on the castle steps.

She froze as her eyes caught the trailing white, shining brightly against his dark form. She had only been looking over her shoulder for a moment, but still the difference in color made her stop and wonder.

Ah, it was just his baboon cloak, she was about to dismiss it, but there was something different about how he was holding the pelt this time. Not only that, but it looked as if some dead weight were being hidden in its folds.

'_What's he up to?'_ She wondered to herself and turned back, curious now as to what Naraku had brought back to the castle with him.

* * *

**_Attention All Author's: _With the posting of this new chapter, I would like to pose a quick little question before moving onto the actual author's note. I have thought it over, and I am interested in writing a _lemon_ for this fic, unfortunately, I am no good at _lemons_ (I did rather poorly on the _lime_ a few chapters back) and will require the assistance of another author/ess who is more proficient in this area. I feel strange asking this, but if you are interested in a lemon or even helping me with it when I get to that part of the story, I would appreciate a comment in a review. If not, then you are not to be bothered with reading it since it will not be posted at Fanfiction or Fictionised. I know that _lemons _are not allowed onFanfictionor Fictionised, so that leaves only my Anime Spiral account to post the _lemon_ to. I'm none too thrilled with that idea, but that's not really part of the issue in the first place. Anyway, thanks for reading this minna-san and feel free to contact me via e-mail as well. My e-mail can be found in my bio.**

Hello and sorry for the lateness of this update. Have been much busier than I thought I would be this summer, and its driving me up a wall. So much to do and so little time! Gah, I've been praying for a nice rainy day so that I can sit down and watch anime and write and read all day, but there is no rest for the weary I suppose…er, something like that…

Anyway, thanks for your patience and for your kind reviews. I'll try to be more punctual with my updates, but don't get your hopes up, since the dawning of my return to school is just on the horizon. And due to complications last year, it looks as if I will be banned from the compy except on weekends during the first half of the school year. (…Blah…)

Thanks again minna-san! Please stay tuned for another chapter, and I hope you are all enjoying your summer vacation! Heehee, ja'ne!

Review Please?


	21. Chapter 21

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 21: Awakening 

She could feel it, the howl as it ripped from her throat, making the dagger-like teeth in her snout tremble with the undulating force. There was something unnatural about it and she shivered, feeling as if she had been tucked away, forced to watch the carnage that was unfolding. It was like a nightmare she couldn't awake from; the whole world seemed painted red. Like a stranger watching the actions of an insane man, she felt just as numb and distant, unable to do anything but watch as the beast fed upon the screams. The same screams that echoed hollowly in her own ears, making her shiver as the tones of anguish and despair tore through her, gouging holes in her heart.

She was so tired, she was aching, despite the unknown power that seemed to be filling her with the energy to carry on. What was this, this power? It was tainted, though she could somehow tell that it was at one time pure. It seemed to whisper evilly, encouraging and coaxing, driving the creature that had awoken inside of her on and on with a sickening little laugh. She wanted to silence it, but she couldn't move. It was as if her limbs would no longer obey her; she could only watch from her gilded cage.

Fear, hatred, anguish, tears, all of them intertwined together to feed the tiny shreds of evil whispers. To think that something so tiny could be so evil…As she continued to listen to them and their cruel lies that seemed so much like the truth, she grew to hate herself. This body that would not obey her, that was slaughtering innocents without regret, that desired nothing but power. What right did she have to live now? She was really a monster, a demon…Her self-doubt and loathing only fed them though and the beast seemed as if it would never stop. Soon the village would be demolished and the killing would stop for a time, or so she tried to comfort herself. It couldn't go on much longer…

A mother and child were trampled underfoot and she cried out loudly, though her anguish was twisted into a roar of pleasure from deep inside of the beast. Something struck her flank and she wheeled about to face a male villager that that shot another arrow at the monster out of desperation. As the red gaze engulfed him he quaked and began to babble as he shot more arrows that bounced off harmlessly, not even dazing the slobbering creature. Yuhi tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't turn away as the man was torn to shreds for daring to strike the bloody-thirsty demon.

'_Please, don't fight, run away,'_ she pleaded with the villagers, but they weren't listening and the beast would not hear of having its fun ended so soon.

She felt cold, alone, betrayed and a sickening form of despair clutched at her belly as she gave in and attempted to curl into a ball. She didn't want to believe that what was happening was actually happening, she wanted it all to go away. This couldn't be real, she would never do such a thing, never, this just couldn't be. Denial set in heavily and she began to whimper to herself pitifully.

Yuhi woke, clawing at her blanket and drenched in a cold sweat that was making her shiver. Her head was heavy, she felt like she hadn't slept at all and her breathing was irregular. With a jolt of pain she realized that she hurt terribly and the stench of blood was heavy in the air. Raising the blanket she drew a heaving breath at the sight of her bandaged body, realizing that she had not been having a nightmare after all. Her venture into the human village had been real and she had been very seriously wounded in several places. She winced as she touched the bandages, wondering who had dressed them and where exactly she was. She was lucky to have lived with such wounds; her quick-healing youkai blood was probably what had saved her in the end.

Lying back down, she let out a rattling sigh that shook her whole body and made her tremble again. Her hands were stained with blood. She was a murderer, a killer of innocents. She was now what the villagers had always claimed she would be, having been born of such a taboo pairing: a cold-blooded killer. She had given in to her youkai cravings and now she was heavy with guilt. Claws raked at the skin on her arms and she pulled her legs up until they pushed on her stomach painfully. Why had she survived? She, their killer, was the one that had lived and they; the innocents had all perished. It just wasn't fair. It should have been her instead of them.

"Hmph, so you're finally awake," Kagura's disdainful tone broke in on her self-loathing. "You've been out for about a week now."

Yuhi tried to sit up but found it painful, one of her sides stung terribly whenever she moved it. Guilt settled on her even more heavily along with a touch of astonished fear. So she was back in Naraku's castle, but why? He had sent her away, practically banished her and now she was back again? She couldn't understand him at all…

"I'm sorry," was all she could find to say. She cast her eyes toward the ground, too ashamed to look Kagura in the eyes.

"Tch, what are you sulking about?" Kagura asked gruffly. She was aware that Yuhi was sensitive to other's emotions, but she found she had no sympathy for the hanyou at the moment. She was envious of her freedom and irked by Naraku's odd temperaments since his return with the girl. He had been even more distant and vague than he had been before and it was driving her up a wall. Not only that, but she was the only one able to check in on Yuhi, Kanna and Kohaku were being kept busy with some stupid task that Kagura couldn't care less about.

Yuhi grew still at her probing question, hearing once again the dying screams of the poor villagers. She looked at one of her hands, the blood had been cleaned even from underneath her nails, there was no sign of her horrible crime any longer. Her eyes softened and seemed to glisten. "I killed children…" she said in a low tone.

Kagura sniffed at her again, finding Yuhi's innocence idiotic. There were wars being waged, humans were dying every day fighting each other and she felt guilty because of a little rampage? That was nothing compared to her full-blooded brethren, they fought and killed every day, it was a matter of survival. That's how their world worked. Kill or be killed. "They would have died sooner or later anyway."

"I killed innocent people…defenseless humans…they didn't even provoke me into battle…I just…killed…" Yuhi continued to stare at her clawed hand, as if mesmerized by it.

"It's natural for youkai to kill."

"I am not youkai."

Kagura looked at her in irritated curiosity. She had figured Yuhi would react this way, but she wasn't one to console others and Yuhi's dismal attitude was beginning to make her even more irritable. She just could not understand the girls problem, maybe Yuhi was stupid…"Well, if you're going to sit here and sulk all day, go ahead. Naraku just sent me to find out if you were awake yet."

Yuhi stiffened and paused for a moment, listening carefully to Kagura's retreating steps. "…Naraku-dono…?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows, staring at Yuhi dully, uninterested. "Yes, he's the one that brought you back here."

With that Kagura was gone and after a moment Yuhi looked back at her palm again. _'Why…?'_

* * *

Naraku had been held up in his quarters ever since he had returned with Yuhi. Brooding, spilling forth wave after wave of miasma as he sat and stared at the walls in the dark. The human servants and guards had all perished long ago and the power of his poisons was even starting to stifle the demons that lurked about in the castle. He was angry, seething at his defeat. Why did his plans always go so wrong? How could this have happened? And the girl…he couldn't deny she was a weakness for him, but what course of action could he take now? There was only one, to force her to stay by him so that he could protect this weakness from his enemies. Inuyasha would not use her against him, no; the fool was too weak at heart. Sesshoumaru though, yes, Sesshoumaru would use the girl against him without even blinking.

He would not admit it, but the hanyou child had somehow attached herself to him and despite his best efforts, he could find no way to loosen her ties to him. Was he falling into the same trap as Onigumo? Letting this hanyou girl stay by his side, allowing this woman to ensnare him with her innocence? He scoffed at himself and shifted in his seat, tracing a design lazily in the miasma-filled air. No, he would not allow it to go that far. Or had it gone that far already? Just the fact that she was now even the slightest bit of a weakness for him proved he was wrong.

Was he beginning to experience what those humans dubbed so whimsically as 'love' and 'affection?' He scoffed again, but in the darkest corners of his conscious mind, Onigumo chuckled like a maniac to himself. Naraku silenced him sharply, narrowing his eyes in distaste. He would consult Onigumo on these things later, but he would not have the fool scorning him.

Kagura stepped into the room without even bothering to announce herself, as usual. He turned his neck sharply to face her, staring her down with a piercing glare. His red orbs seemed to glow and pulsate in the gloom of the room.

"She's awake," Kagura said, acting indifferent to his attitude. What was his problem now? He was sulking like a child…

"Good," he drawled in reply, fixing his gaze on the shouji doors to his left. Through the wood and paper slats he could vaguely make out the shape of mountains. "Make sure she is comfortable, she will be staying with us."

One of Kagura's eyebrows rose. Oh-ho? Was the old man finally showing some sort of weakness? Just as the thought crossed her mind though, his red eyes fixed on her once more and a cold smirk formed. He was warning her…so, she had suspected correctly after all…

"Hm," was her only reply before she disappeared again.

* * *

Yuhi's eyes roamed about the room dully, her hands lay still in her lap. What was she supposed to do? She was afraid to sleep again; the previous nightmare had left her an insomniac anyway. There was no way she could have slept even if she wanted to. The echoes of screams seemed to still be in the air, reverberating off the walls of the room and crashing into her ears relentlessly. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she tensed, clutching the blanket in her claws with a tiny gasp.

Getting to her feet, she walked over to the door to her room and opened it, stepping outside to get her bearings. To her confusion, she was in a part of the castle that she barely recognized. She knew she had been here in this hallway before, but she was not sure what part of the castle she was in. It suddenly struck her that she was in a section of Naraku's quarters. She had only been this way a few times and even then the miasma and the many foreign youkai scents that lingered in the hallways had frightened her. Now it was just the miasma, heavy as smoke and clouding her vision, making her head swim.

She shivered again, having come to fear Naraku after his attack on her. And yet he had saved her twice now…She shook her head, too confused in both heart and mind to deal with such issues at the moment. For the moment she just wanted to get away, being surrounded by so much miasma seemed to stir her bad memories. Gin and Kai had died in this place…it was eerie, how very quiet it was in the castle…

Her foot nudged something as she walked along and she became confused by the scratching noise that rose from the floorboards. It felt like a stick and some kind of rag…Looking down, she flinched away at the skeletal remains of a guard that were sprawled about the floor. The majority of the skeleton was sitting against the wall, but the legs were spread out into the hall, blocking her path. She hadn't even noticed it before…

With a sick feeling welling up in her stomach and a pounding heart in her ears, she pulled open the first door she came too, wondering if she could somehow find a shortcut to the outside balconies. Instead a pair of red eyes gleamed out from the darkness, taking her utterly by surprise. She froze, staring back into the crimson orbs until she recognized the owner, pale against the darkness of the room in his favorite corner.

'_Naraku-dono…'_ Yuhi felt petrified under that gaze and she bowed jerkily, never letting her eyes leave his.

"G-gomen nasai, Naraku-dono, I didn't know you were in here," she said and began to shut the door again. Her heart was pounding and she knew her cheeks must be as red as his eyes. She couldn't suppress the memory of what had happened in the hollow.

Naraku did not reply, simply sitting there the entire time in silence as she slid the door shut and hurried back to the room she had woken up in.

* * *

Been a long, long time, hasn't it? Whew, I meant to get this out during Christmas Break, but I kept putting it off and putting it off and suddenly I was leaving for Memphis and when I got back it was right into school again….sigh

Anyway, long weekend, so I'm finally updating stuff. w00t!

I'd give a longer Author's Note, but there is much to do and little time to do it in. Gomen nasai!

Review Please?


	22. Chapter 22

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 22: Movement of Hearts

Yuhi awoke with a jolt, startled into wakefulness by the touch of a chill hand on her forehead. At first she could see nothing but blurred shapes as her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room, but her nose picked up a scent that did not sit well with her.

Next to her futon Naraku sat in his usual crouched position watching her with unmoving crimson eyes. She was immediately unnerved and sat herself up on her elbows, edging away from him. Stilling after a moment, she watched him carefully, holding his eyes with her own for as long as she dared before flashing a glance at any single movement he made. She flinched away when he raised his hand and moved it to stroke her cheek, feeling the hairs on her arms rise in fear.

"N-Naraku-dono?" she questioned, sitting straight up now. She had inched away somewhat, but was still within arms length of him.

He made no reply, watching her enigmatically, though she had a feeling he was scrutinizing her intensely. After a moment he stood and, turning his gaze from her, he walked out of the room and disappeared without a single word. Yuhi sat there for a long time, watching the doorway in perplexed thought, not able to understand even for a moment what her Lord was thinking.

* * *

Kagura watched the entire scene with a smirk, thrilling in the look of anger that crossed his face briefly when Yuhi moved away from his touch so hurriedly. Had she even seen a touch of sadness in those eyes? Surely not, Naraku couldn't comprehend such emotions as that. Though, she did like the idea of such a weak hanyou bringing the great Naraku to his knees so easily. 

It would be interesting to see what developed…

* * *

Naraku sat brooding in his compartment, glaring at the paper door that his shoulder rested against in contempt. Onigumo mocked him openly, laughing outright at the way Yuhi had just treated him. Naraku battered Onigumo's fading existence in his anger, but the human kept right on laughing. 

Why? Why had she moved away from his touch so quickly? Was he that disgusting of a creature that she would be repulsed by the merest touch? Onigumo howled with laughter at Naraku's angry musings.

_'You have ridiculed me so long for having given up my body for Kikyo and yet here you are, spurned by the woman you long for as well,' _he howled again, fitfully tossing about in his glee.

Naraku growled at him in warning, _"Do not criticize me you insignificant human._ _I do not 'long' for any woman, I have no such weakness."_

_'Oh-ho,' _Onigumo continued to mock. _'You think she is not your weakness? How pitiful, how pitiful…'_

And then he was gone; his voice echoing hollowly in the space his consciousness had previously occupied. Onigumo's presence was still there – he had not by a long shot been driven from Naraku's being – but for the moment he was silent, suppressed. In his dark corner of Naraku's mind, he sniggered at Naraku's seething flare of anger.

No, he had no such weakness; he would not allow it…

* * *

Yuhi stumbled, still not feeling quite so stable on her legs. How long had she been asleep? Kagura had said it was a week, hadn't she? Yuhi felt as if she had been lying on that futon for an eternity. Her entire body felt slow and lethargic still. 

She put her hand to the wall, walking along slowly, half-blind in the encroaching darkness of Naraku's innermost chambers. She wanted to see the outside, to see the sun again, but she was lost in these corridors. She couldn't even sniff her way out; the air was filled with his heavy miasma that made her stomach churn uneasily. Her eyes were already blurring with stinging tears due to the miasma's effects. She blinked rapidly to cleanse her eyes, but they continued to water in protest against the miasma.

"You're weak, even for a half-demon," Kagura appeared from a side corridor, looking at Yuhi with a mixture of emotions that Yuhi did not recognize in her dazed state.

"I don't care, I don't need to be strong," Yuhi replied sourly.

* * *

* * *

Her throat seized up in the middle of the night, causing her stomach muscles to bulk against the sour air that threatened to re-enter the lungs. The result was a gagging cough that left Yuhi shaking, she felt nauseous.

Barely awake, she crawled from her bedding, panting for breath though the air that entered only made her more queasy. She tried to flick her ears to see if anyone had come at the sound of her fit, but there was no movement. The muscles did not respond, almost as if they weren't there…

She froze; one of her hands wandered to the side of her head where she discovered two soft, rounded human ears on either side. Her coyote ears had disappeared completely! An attempt to flip her tail proved useless as well. Looking about, she realized that the room had grown completely dark, unlike the other nights she had lain awake. She coughed again as the miasma that flooded the room poisoned her lungs. Her eyes watered from the force of the cough and the sting of the miasma in the air.

Her hair had turned dark brown, nearly black in color and her eyes darkened as well to match the coloring of the other humans native to her land. Her fangs and clawed had retracted, leaving only the rounded nubs of a human's digits and teeth. She had become human in her sleep…

It was that day! The day she turned human, how could she have forgotten? She had not paid attention to the days in a long time, no wonder she had not anticipated this! Usually she tried to busy herself with tasks closer to the outside of the castle during that time, but now that she was in the heart of the castle, where the miasma focused, she could hardly stand it. She could feel her human body weakening with every breath.

Breathing more slowly and at greater intervals, she pushed herself to her feet and clumsily made her way toward the door. She'd have to find her way out somehow…if she didn't she'd…

Yuhi shook her head to try and not think about what would happen if she weren't able to make her way out, but the action only proved to make the room spin. Her equilibrium was beginning to get thrown off and with it her ability to walk in a straight line. She stumbled and clung to the wall, coughing the entire time. A headache drummed at the inside of her skull noisily, breaking her focus.

The screen door opened and she nearly fell out as the wall that she had been clinging came to an abrupt end and she was forced to find and follow a different wall. Clumsily she grasped the wood in her claw-less hands, banging her forehead against the wall before she could stop herself. She groaned and coughed again, wrapping the sleeve of her kimono over her nose to help her breathing somewhat.

She continued on this way for a while, and only seemed to make some progress. With her human nose and senses, she could not tell where she was going or if she was even going in the right direction. For all she knew, she was heading in the complete opposite direction of where she wanted to go. So consumed in her own thoughts, she did not even notice that a shouji door had opened ahead of her until she walked into the person exiting the room.

Knocked back a step or two, Yuhi hurriedly apologized, bowing and holding her breath since she had removed the sleeve from her nose and mouth. Damn this human body that hindered her so only once a month! Her head spun and she clumsily attempted to keep herself upright.

"G-gomen nasai," she looked up to see whom she was addressing and paused, stunned and unsure. Naraku had never seen her in her human form before. "N-Naraku-dono…"

She felt a tremor cross her body as he fixed upon her those red eyes that seemed to see so much. She corrected herself hurriedly, hoping he hadn't noticed her spasm of fright at his appearance.

He said nothing, studying her thoughtfully as she swayed, her eyes drifting and her face quite pale. He grasped the situation instantaneously; her reverted human form could not cope with the demon auras around it or his miasma. Soon she'd be dust and bones like the soldiers that had once guarded his castle perimeter. The only reason she had survived thus long was because of the demon blood that still existed somewhere inside of her.

Onigumo clawed his way out from his hiding place, laughing like a crazed hyena as the smallest pinprick of worry troubled Naraku's mind. _"See, she cannot live in your presence, your existence causes her to shake like a leaf! Your weakness is nothing but a meek, trembling human woman now, Naraku. What are you going to do?"_

He howled spitefully as Naraku's mind forced his back to the shadows, his eyebrows coming together in a scowl.

Yuhi watched him worriedly, wondering what to do. She needed to get around him, but how could she when there were two of him blocking her way? Er, two…? She blinked, her head bobbing as she fought to keep upright. Had he created a doppelganger? She would have sworn there were two of him a second ago…

Stumbling forward, she moved to go past him. "Please excuse me, I must-," her voice rasped out, but her footing wasn't so sure and on the last word she faltered, tripping over her own feet. She caught herself, though she noticed out of the corner of her eye that his figure had swayed briefly as if to catch her.

Involuntarily, her right hand grasped the arm of his kimono as she passed. Her wounds, though mostly healed, were beginning to burn from the poisonous air and re-open. She hoped that she was not bleeding, though she was sure she would soon. How was she going to make it?

Arms wrapped around her and she was hoisted up, though she struggled and couldn't figure out why. In her nauseated state, she couldn't think clearly and so began to wonder if she had died and her spirit was flying away. Her death had been awful quick, not at all painful like she thought death was. These musings, however, were halted when she investigated her surroundings only to find that she was being carried. The pangs of her headache assured her that she was still alive as well.

She felt herself try to shrink away as noticed that Naraku was carrying her. Where was he taking her? Why? She began to worry, though she could not struggle away from him even if she wanted to. She was far too weak, so all she could do was let him carry her and wonder what he had in store. Dread filled the pit of her stomach, making her anxious and frightened of him. She did not want him holding her…

"You can stop shivering, I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was dull and unemotional, though his words hinted that he was displeased. Yuhi stiffened at the sudden noise and attempted to correct herself, but the fear would not dissipate.

He said he would not hurt her, but she had seen him covered in blood that was not his own before. He was a murderer…He mind suddenly flared awake with images of her youkai form's recent rampage and she winced, sullen. No, she was just like him, she was no better…

"I'm not afraid," she replied quietly, though deep inside she knew she was. She was scared of everything.

Naraku didn't reply.

* * *

The emerged into the darkness of the night not long afterward and Yuhi looked at her frail human body with contempt in the moonlight. She could barely move. The effort of keeping herself awake was hard enough. Naraku, sensing this, did not release her but instead sat leaning against the outer wall in his usual position with her still in his arms. 

Yuhi's body began to heat up with embarrassment. Why was he doing this? It was unlike her Lord to help her, to hold her…She fidgeted somewhat, drawing his attention.

"Arigato, Naraku-dono, for helping me. I'm sorry to have troubled you…" she tried to sound as polite as she could. His presence made her uneasy…

She sighed when he made no reply, her eyelids growing heavier every moment. She fought to stay awake even a few moments longer. Why? The question poked at the inside of her head until she couldn't contain it anymore. Drowsily, she raised her head, though it wobbled unsteadily as she spoke.

"Why…?" her voice drifted off, unable to voice the rest of the question as she tilted forward, her breathing easing somewhat. Her throat still burned from the miasma.

Naraku sat on the wooden deck, overlooking the desolate land that surrounded his castle with dark red eyes. He was aware of everything that went on inside of his realm and even some of the happenings that came about in the land beyond, and yet he could not answer the question she had posed before nodding off.

Onigumo shrieked with laughter.

* * *

Kagome shifted as she sat on the log that was near the group's campfire for the night. She had a weird feeling and a question on her mind that she was dying to voice. 

"Do you think that Naraku has another weakness besides his human heart?" she questioned, kicking at the dirt thoughtfully. She'd never heard of a real person having only a single weakness before and it made her wonder if Naraku was hiding another weakness that they had not yet discovered.

Inuyasha scoffed from the tree branch he was lying in, watching the stars. He looked at the half-moon suspiciously as he replied, "Don't be stupid, we'd have figured it out by now if he did."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before joining in on the conversation. Kagome bit her bottom lip for a moment as she thought back to their last battle with Naraku. He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and taken Yuhi away after stopping her rampage, that just seemed too strange to her. No, that had nothing to do with his weakness, but it made her wonder what connection the two had.

"He _did_ take away Yuhi-san," Shippo commented between licks of a lollipop he had received from Kagome. "Maybe she knows his weakness or something. He's never come to stop a subordinate before."

Inuyasha grunted from his tree.

"That is true," Miroku agreed. "But we don't know if Yuhi-san was his subordinate or not. She had Shikon shards, so she might have been a pawn he still found useful."

Sango's expression hardened and her fingers curled into fists at her sides. "Just like Kohaku…" she murmured between her teeth.

Everyone grew silent for a moment in respect, reflecting quietly on Sango's loss. Kohaku was still under the command of Naraku as well.

"Well we'll just have to find Naraku and kill him," Inuyasha scoffed grumpily as he closed his eyes. He was growing irritated with this conversation, though it set even his mind puzzling. What was the connection between Yuhi and Naraku?

* * *

Damn this computer. To make a long story short, somehow the 22nd and 23rd chapters got messed up and now I only have the first quarter of the 22nd chapter, which is at the beginning of this chapter. I tacked on the 23rd to make it appear longer, but I have no idea where the rest of the 22nd chapter went. It's just suddenly gone and when I checked my folder for it, there was nothing there but the first 701 words of the chapter. What in God's name happened! This is nuts!I can't even remember what the hell I wrote for the rest of the chapter its been so long! Oh Lord, I'm so stressed right now... 

Ok, setting that mishap aside, I must apologize to my readers for this, I'm not quite sure what happened, but here is the end result we shall have to live with. **Growl...**

At any rate, fanart for this story is up in my DA account, and new fanart shall be available upon my return from Florida (14th or 15th).

Does everyone seem IC? I'm so worried about it and yet whenever I ask everyone assures me that I'm doing a fine job. Le sigh, I'm not so sure. I really want Naraku to stay the same evil ass that he always is even though he loves Yuhi, I really don't want her to be a mary-sue...I twitch and cringe at the thought...

Well,I must be off. I'm in a rather bad mood now andI must resume preparations for my trip. Ja'ne!

Review Please.


	23. Chapter 23

Servant By: OtakuSailorV

Chapter 23: The Past

She woke with the graying dawn, the tingle of her returning youkai powers being what had wakened her. Stirring, she looked about at the dismal landscape around her. A light, cold mist clung to her head and shoulders, the rest of her being wrapped in the pure white baboon pelt that he had left her.

His scent still lingered about her she realized as she sniffed the air with her demon nose. Naraku couldn't have left long ago…

She shivered, drawing the pelt closer about her as she recalled how he had held her the previous night. Fear and hurt pained her heart and she willed herself to sink into the wall in shame. How could she have allowed him to touch her? She had betrayed her friends; and now she knew she was no better than he was for allowing herself to lose control in that village. Spitefully she turned her head aside, clenching her fangs together against a small, choked sob that had risen in her throat unbidden.

"Just shut up," she growled to herself under her breath. She brought the pelt up under her nose and drank in the scent of the one that she no longer was she how she felt about. She hated herself for being weak, but did she hate him too…? She had plenty of reason to, she knew, but after how she had lost control, could she hate anyone for crimes that she too had committed? She once had revered him for how he had saved her life that time that seemed so long ago. Could it really have been less than a year ago that that had happened?

Yuhi sighed, not willing to move and yet knowing that she couldn't stay there the entire day. What would she do though? She didn't have the heart to continue on as a servant any longer.

"What are you going to do now?" she questioned herself aloud. A cynical smile was on her lips as she leaned her head back against the wall. "You're completely useless. What business do you even have still being alive?"

* * *

_'She hates you! Haha, you say that we are nothing alike and yet your weakness hates you! We share the same fate, you and I, do not try and deny it!'_

Naraku ignored Onigumo's insane laughter and constant attempts to anger him. He was lounging in his usual place in his apartments, staring into the darkness and contemplating his next move. Inuyasha and his goons were coming closer, he would have to move the castle again soon, but where to?

Stretching his mind out over miles and miles he searched for suitable new abodes. He had already constructed a golem to do just this and he was trailing it closely. He would have to strengthen his barriers as well so as not to be found. Maybe he'd set up a few faulty leads for Inuyasha as well. An idea struck him and he smirked. Yes…that would work quite well…

Onigumo sniggered as the edges of the plan infringed on his consciousness. _'So you'll tease that brat Inuyasha and cut off any last ties she might have to the outside world? Haha…'_

There was a long pause and then…

'_She'll hate you for eternity, Naraku,' _a harsh laugh that soon turned vicious. _'We are indeed tied by the same fate! I shall enjoy watching you suffer!'_

* * *

She stared at Kohaku silently, not recognizing him immediately. She had nearly forgotten that anyone lived in the castle aside from herself, Kagura and Naraku. She shivered at the thought of dark Lord that seemed to have some odd fascination with her and she rubbed her arms.

"Hello," she greeted in a faint tone.

He jumped and turned sharply, obviously not having been aware of her presence beforehand. His large, kind eyes lost their fear when he spotted her. "Hello," he replied in the same soft tone of voice.

Yuhi nodded, staring off into the distance where he had been looking before. How very young this boy was, and already he had been through so much. She wondered how he managed to deal with everything that had happened to him at this time in his life when she could not even handle a few hardships throughout her entire life. For only 'hardships' she did consider them when compared to everything that Kohaku had been through in the course of less than a year. At least she had had years to soothe her wounds and move on with her life, but this boy hadn't even been graced with a few months. He'd had to pick up and go on command if he wished to survive and live for the future. And she was still alive! This poor boy was animated only with thanks to the Shikon fragment in his neck. Her constant yearnings to die now haunted her and taunted her loudly from the back of her mind, making her cheeks become pink with shame. She sighed wearily, wishing there was something she could do for the lad. Alas, what use was she?

"She's made it through the barrier," Kohaku mumbled to himself and turned to go.

Yuhi stared after him, confused as to what he had meant. The rough breeze that rose over the barren landscape brought to her the scent of grave dirt. As she caught this scent she also spotted a white and red clad figure on the horizon, slowly making its way toward the castle. A miko by the looks of her clothing and with long midnight hair streaming behind her as she crossed the barren stretch of land.

She started at the sight, her initial thought being to run and warn someone of the approaching danger. After all, what was a greater threat to demons than a monk or priestess with purifying powers? She jerked, her feet anchoring her to the ground stubbornly as the rest of her slanted forward in preparation to run. Who did she plan on warning? And why? Kohaku was probably warning Naraku now and Kagura had probably noticed the miko's presence long ago. Besides, to whom did she owe allegiance to in this castle? No one, of course! Yet still…She was curious…Who was this mysterious priestess that approached?

* * *

Naraku smirked, sitting on the main stairs of the castle entrance, watching Kikyou's approach. She took her time, walking slowly but deliberately towards him, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. Her usual entourage of Shinidamachuu was not there, unable to enter into Naraku's kingdom with her.

She came to a halt some twenty feet from him, her face void of any betraying expression. For a long time they simply stared at each other in silence. Kagura watched with bored interest from inside the castle.

"Naraku, you are a fool if you thought one of your incarnations could kill me," Kikyou stated at last. She spoke softly but there was hard steel to her tone.

"Hakudoushi has failed me then? How unfortunate," Naraku cooed. He chuckled, for he had known all along that Hakudoushi had failed and Kikyou knew that he knew as well.

"Is Onigumo so ready to get rid of me?" Kikyou paused and smirked lightly at the dark hanyou. "Or are you seeking to rid yourself of your weakness?"

Naraku chuckled again, a derisive smirk painted across his lips this time. His crimson eyes danced with delight and hatred at the same time. "Do not be a fool, Kikyou, you know nothing of my weakness, if indeed such a thing does exist for me," he laughed again at the mild look of puzzlement that fleetingly strained her beautiful features.

Kikyou notched an arrow and pointed it at Naraku, her eyes narrowed. Naraku's smirk widened, amused by her attempt to threaten him. Before either side had a chance to say a word, Kikyou released the arrow with fluid grace.

The spiritually charged arrow cut through the air like a knife, head straight for the source of the demonic aura that surrounded it on all sides.

A blur of motion and the arrow exploded in a blast of pure spiritual energy not five feet from Naraku. All were surprised and stared as Yuhi stumbled back, grasping at her bloodied right arm. Her fur stood on end, her teeth ground together in pain as fangs and claws grew and retracted at a rapid pace that cut her gums and the flesh around her nails. She was hunched over and ridged, growling under her breath as she clasped her left hand over her right arm to try to null the pain there. Her right arm was covered in burns and the ragged flesh around the wounds hissed and steamed as the pure energy flowed through her and attacked her demonic side.

Her demonic blood and body couldn't handle the contact with Kikyou's powerful spiritual aura and it was going crazy in the turmoil, shifting between her human and demon forms at random. Her pupils dilated and she stumbled back again, unable to keep her foot for long as the urge to get away from the spiritual power overcame her. She was unable to control the changes that ran throughout her body either and seemed to be borderline mad as she shook her head. A red haze of pain, confusion and utter exhaustion began to descend, but she fought it back, unwilling to let herself be lost to her demonic powers again.

The roots of her hair turned black and began to extend through the rest of her hair when it would revert back to its natural tan coloring and start over again. Her ears and tail tingled painfully and her hair refused to lay flat again as it reached skyward in fear of the pure aura. She hissed for breath between her fangs as she attempted with everything she had to resist the waves of spiritual power that were entering her. It felt like it was trying to tear her apart!

Naraku caught her in his arms as she fell back and held her there against her struggling as she panted for breath. The broken arrow lay smoldering on the steps before them; Naraku smirked at Kikyou who, despite herself, looked quite astounded.

At last she returned the smirk, lowering her bow as she finally understood. "If it exists," she repeated, her eyes laughing.

* * *

Naraku had carried the panting and protesting Yuhi back into the castle, dismissing Kikyou as if her presence didn't bother him. The miko had already begun to leave, her business of checking up on Naraku through. She'd be back though; she always seemed to be able to find him. She was waiting for Kohaku's shard, he was sure, but for now he wasn't worried about it. He had much for pressing matters to see to. Namely this unruly hanyou girl in his arms.

Yuhi fought against his hold weakly, but he was stronger than she was by far. She cradled her wounded arm, cursing herself inwardly for her stupidity and rash behavior. What had possessed her to do something so stupid? Especially for him! She owed him nothing now…She ground her fangs against each other in pain and frustration. He could have handled it anyway, he hadn't needed her foolish help.

And where was he taking her now anyway? She felt her stomach sink.

"It's fine," she mumbled grudgingly and in truth her wound _was_ already beginning to heal, if painfully slowly. All other side effects of her contacts with the arrow were gone or lingering faintly.

"I didn't ask," Naraku replied coldly, his bright red eyes meeting hers briefly as he spoke.

Yuhi looked away, chastised. She was no longer a servant perhaps, but he still outranked her. Her lips parted mechanically, an apology on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped herself and instead remained silent.

He set her down outside a room whose door was already ajar, as if in preparation for her. She stared at it with a hint of nostalgia, for she recognized it as the room she had occupied so happily long ago as his servant. Why had she ever thought that he had a heart? She had been such a fool…

"You will stay here," he ordered more than informed her. When she turned, he was gone with no sign as to where.

* * *

Yuhi fingered the golden earring that had once belonged to her friend, the kitsune called Kai. It hung from her left ear now as a constant reminder to her of what she had lost because of her naivety. Despair overwhelmed her as she thought of the twins. How she wished they were here now so that she could have someone to talk to!

She wandered to the door and slid it aside, stepping out daringly without even peeking around first to see if she was being watched. She wandered slowly down the hall, picking her way through the castle on memory alone. Would the passage still be there? She hadn't thought of it before, but now it struck her as something very obvious and logical to wonder at. Then again, why would Naraku close-off the dungeons?

She stopped as she came upon the doorway, stone stairs leading down into the darkness. A shiver ran up her spine and she began to think apprehensively of plunging into such darkness, especially now that she knew that nothing was down there that was friendly.

The small candle that burned in the saucer in her hand flickered as a cold, musty draft wafted out from beneath the ground. Light strands of tan hair fluttered about her face in distress at the breeze.

Swallowing, she started down, being careful not to slip on the worn stairs overgrown as they were with moss. She held her breath, listening carefully for any sound above or below, ready to flee at any given moment. Her heart pounded and the far-off echoing drip of water made her only that much more nervous.

She just wanted to see the cell where they had been kept, that was all. Just a little look and then she'd leave.

The iron bars seemed to come right out of the surrounding stone to form the cage. The usual wooden cells would not have held the twin kitsune's, despite the fact that they had been restricted to near-human powers alone.

She stared, holding her small light aloft. It seemed like so long ago when she knew in truth that it had only been 2 or 3 months. The earring caught the light of the flame and cast a ring of metallic light that wavered and danced over the barren walls. Yuhi sighed and lowered the saucer that contained her candle.

Some things were best left in the past, she supposed…

* * *

****

**_'Servant' fanart is now available at my deviantArt account! The link to my account can be found in my BIO, but just in case, my screenname everywhere is 'OtakuSailorV,' so it won't be too hard trying to find me._**

Thank you everyone for being patient as I updated and special thanks to Hasso-san, who has been conversing with me via PM for some time now. Your comments and support are greatly appreciated!

Other than that, I can't think of much else to say here. If I've forgotten anything, I'll comment on it next chapter or somewhere else I suppose.

Ah yes, that's it! If you have fanart for Servant somewhere, I'd be greatly interested in seeing it! Feel free to post a link to it for me! I'd be thrilled if there's any out there anywhere.

Best be off now, Ja'ne!

Review Please.


End file.
